


痴迷

by Danjo, galaxy0Delta0angel, InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas需要一个拥抱, M/M, 不情愿的H, 使用药物, 剧透第十季, 失去荣光的Cas, 恶魔dean, 暴力, 窒息, 被迫口活儿
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danjo/pseuds/Danjo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy0Delta0angel/pseuds/galaxy0Delta0angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: “我知道你不是第一次与人亲热，Cas。莫非你只是觉得赤身裸体地躺在我面前很不舒服，对吗？”Dean俯身在Cas耳边低语，天使只是慌张地睁大眼睛看着他，“多么无助、脆弱的天使，却愿意为了过去的我付出一切。”





	1. 你让我心内情燃似火

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406920) by [Danjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danjo/pseuds/Danjo). 



> 译者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

这是一间普普通通的旅馆房间。Cas坐在床的边缘，原本穿在身上的白色衬衫被脱下来了一半，布料在身后紧紧缠住双臂。蓝色领带从光裸的颈部垂下，在胸前摇摇晃晃。他没有抬头，只是盯着自己裹着黑色长裤的膝盖。

“我知道真正的你还在，Dean。”Cas开口说道，平静的嗓音中带着怒意，“让我和Sam帮助你吧。”

天使稍微侧过头来，想要捕捉Dean的眼神。而Dean正忙着清理工具，用一块破布有节奏地擦拭着手枪零件。Cas得到的全部反应就是恶魔快速地瞥了他一眼。

几分钟前，Dean把他拖进这个房间，宣布他们要一起住下。他脱去Cas的风衣和西装外套，解开衬衫的扣子，袖子脱下来一半在背后系紧，让天使的双手动弹不得。

当Dean在做这件事的时候——双手环住Cas的身体，伸到他身后把袖子打成死结——那条蓝色的领带一直蹭着Dean的脖子。丝缎面料的触感非常好，他忍不住对天使眨了一下眼。

Dean将胸口露出大片肌肤的天使推到床上，看着他仰面躺在上面，认为这是世界上最最美妙性感的画面。可惜Cas迅速调整了自己姿势，端端正正地坐起来，毫无情趣可言。

Dean叹了口气，坐在距床边几英尺远的小桌后面，一丝不苟地擦拭手枪。他什么都没说，只是安静地擦着，现在已经开始擦拭刀具了。

Cas不知Dean在计划着什么，他只知道有个恶魔占据了朋友的身体，让Dean变得不可理喻。他已经从之前的战斗中得知现在的Dean有多残忍粗暴。只短短的几秒钟时间，恶魔就给了他一个流血的嘴唇和一只扭伤的脚踝。

如果能取回他的荣光，也许可以治愈Dean，结束这场噩梦。‘一定有办法能让一切回到从前。’Cas信心十足地想。

“你知道，Cas。”Dean缓缓开口，从椅子上站起来，穿过房间，“现在的你只是个普通人类，而我是力量强大的一方。我希望你能和我一样，喜欢我们之间的角色对调。”他悠闲地走到床边，手里漫不经心地把玩着天使之刃，还试探性地用刀尖戳了一下自己的拇指指腹，看看它有多锋利。

Cas当然不可能喜欢，但他也想起了自己第一次试图跟Dean沟通时候的情景。他险些失手用天使的声音要了Dean的小命，他忘记了人类不能承受天使的声音，除非有容器。

Dean在床头站住脚步，继续懒洋洋地玩着那把银色短剑。

灯光从天花板的灯罩里洒出来，在笔直的刀刃上扫过一束光，引起了Cas的注意。他不得不扭头转到后面，发现Dean站得很近。刀尖一点点朝他的双眼伸过来，他紧紧盯着它，小心地吞咽着口水。

刀尖的移动停下了，被恶魔收了回去。

Cas忍不住凝视着Dean的手，看着上面紧实的肌肉和灵活的手指，光线在刀尖上跳跃。接着他感觉脖子一凉，天使之刃被Dean抵在他的下巴上。这推动着他一点点抬起头来，仰望着恶魔的绿色眼睛。

“风水轮流转。”Dean冷笑了一声，“了不起的Castiel，主的天使，现在必须接受恶魔的支配。”他取笑道，“不过我好奇你现在还是不是天使。你说呢，Cas？”他靠得更近了，眼皮一眨，双眼瞬间变成可怕的纯黑色，“如果我现在伤害你，你会怎么样？你觉得我还需要这玩意儿吗？”他把天使之刃朝上顶了顶，迫使Cas不得不将头向后仰去。

“Dean——”Cas还没说完，Dean突然把天使之刃拿开，欺身压了过来，抬起一只膝盖跪在他身侧。

天使没有其他选择，只能仰面向后躺去。被衬衫捆在一起的双臂无法移动，他艰难地撑起自己。天使之刃再次回到脖颈处，Dean跨坐在他的大腿上。

恶魔一点点拉近两人之间的距离，眼神令Cas深深地感到不安。他的肩膀有些颤抖，Dean却毫不理会，继续靠近，直到整个人来到他身体上方，低头看着那双勉强维持平静的蓝眼睛。

现在Cas平躺在床上，抬头看着恶魔。Dean把一只手放在他的头旁边，支撑着自己。另一只手仍然握住天使之刃。

“我想知道你是否能猜出我把你带到这里的原因，Cas。”他把刀刃抵在Cas的喉咙上，刀尖掠过起伏的锁骨，追踪着胸肌的轮廓，“你知道过去的我有多可悲吗？你知道我下了多大的决心才压制得住我的欲望？”刀尖继续下移，徘徊在天使的小腹，“那时的我是一个懦夫，一个蠢货。”

最终，天使之刃停留在腰带搭扣上，不再移动。

Cas仰头看着Dean的脸。

“过去的我不想伤害朋友和家人。”Dean喃喃地说。

Castiel强迫自己听清每一个字，Dean只是盯住刀尖。

天使鼓起勇气，开口说道，“过去的Dean——是一个好人。让我们帮你回到过去吧，求你。”

“什么？你真以为你能说服我，让我回到过去无聊的老样子？你永远不会放弃，对吗？抱歉击碎了你肥皂泡般的小希望，Cas。”带着一个戏剧性的叹气，Dean的身体向下压低了几英寸，“现在，”他说，“回答我的问题。”刀刃伸进腰带搭扣下面的空隙中，慢慢上挑，“你知道，”皮带从搭扣下面被顶起来，垂到旁边，“我将要对你做什么事吗？”剩下的搭扣被解开，他把腰带从天使的腰间抽出来，扔在地板上。

老实说，Cas真的不知道。Dean想从他身上得到什么？如今他已经没有了荣光，没有任何可以利用的力量，什么都没有。或许对恶魔来说拷问是某种消遣，是在杀掉一个天使之前的乐趣。

可是Dean为什么要让他猜测？这件事让Cas有些不安。尽管他已经做好了被杀掉的心理准备，他之前就做过很多次了。唯一的遗憾就是没有拯救Dean，他只能把希望寄托在Sam身上。

“猜不出来？”Dean一只手开始拉扯Cas西裤上的拉链，另一只手仍然紧紧握着天使之刃，让他不敢轻举妄动，“你还是那么天真？这么多年来和人类待在一起，包括成为人类的那段时间，你一点儿也没学聪明？”他成功地拉开了拉链，“你体验过人类的需求和欲望吗？”为了能用双手更方便地褪下长裤，他把天使之刃放在床上一伸手就能马上拿到的位置。

“住手！”Cas惊慌失措地喊了出来，开始挣扎。

Dean装出一个惊讶的表情。

“我知道你不是第一次与人亲热，Cas。莫非你只是觉得赤身裸体地躺在我面前很不舒服，对吗？”他俯下身来，在Cas耳边低语，天使只是慌张地睁大眼睛看着他，“多么无助、脆弱的天使，却愿意为了过去的我付出一切。”

当然，从技术上来说，Cas并不是毫无性经验。他和April睡过（尽管后来又被这个姑娘杀了），但那跟现在的情形完全是两码事。现在？压在他身上的人是Dean，或者至少看起来像是Dean，像是那个Cas认为自己该负责的人类，那个睡觉时需要他看守的男人，那个向他祈祷，寻求帮助的朋友。

Cas花掉了作为人类的全部时间才意识到，就算失去荣光，他仍跟Dean有某种特殊层次上的联系。这种联系他跟Sam从未有过，不单单停留在忠诚或保护的层面上，甚至找不到一个词去诠释。

他能想到的最接近的一个词，那就是爱。可是Dean一直明确表明他只会被女性吸引，所以作为使用男人作为容器的Cas觉得自己毫无希望。尽管如此，他仍满于现状——继续守护着Dean，在猎人需要时给予帮助。

他做了一切的一切，唯独放弃了对‘某天他们的关系能突破友情’这件事抱有幻想。‘突破友情’究竟指的是什么，他真的不确定。不过Dean现在的所作所为让他觉得很像，并且他非常确定过去的Dean绝不会允许发生这种事。

“别做会让你感到后悔的事情。”Cas平静地说。

“我真的认为你现在该放弃你的多愁善感。”Dean说着，弯腰开始拉扯Cas的长裤。

Cas仰头盯着天花板，不明白恶魔Dean为什么要做这种事。玷污一个天使？显然原因不可能是Dean突然被他吸引。等一下，几分钟之前Dean说了什么？过去是个懦夫，从心底压抑着对他的欲望？那会不会意味着——

Cas被迫回过神来，因为Dean重新返回他的视野之中，用一只手粗暴地捏住他的下巴。

“看着我。”恶魔要求道，“休想把自己藏进你漂亮的小脑瓜里，天使。”他的另一只手落在Cas的腿上，后者紧张地抽搐了一下，向外躲去。Dean趁机抬起一条腿挡在天使的双腿之间，“哦呀，已经对我发出邀请了？”他的呼吸扑在Cas后颈，从鼻子里喷出的热气让他的皮肉收紧，脊背颤抖，“我还以为要花上好一番功夫才能让你顺从。”

Cas呼吸困难，汗水从额头滴下。太糟糕了，他能感觉到Dean压过来的身体在发烫，某处异常坚硬，而他自己的状况也好不到哪儿去。

“Dean，住——住手。让我起来，我们可以谈谈，给Sam打个电话，找到治疗你的方法。我很确定我们能做到，我们一直在克服各种困难，只要你——”

Dean抬手覆住了天使喋喋不休的嘴，“嘘，别说话，除非你想得到更多。”

“得到更多什么？”Cas在恶魔的手心底下扯动唇角，问了出来。

“更多……这个。”Dean撤回捂在天使嘴上的手，换成火热的嘴唇。

要说Cas被吓了一跳，只是保守的说法。实际上他连心脏都停止跳动了，忘记了呼吸。一双眼睛睁得太大，眼眶周围的肌肉被扯得发痛。几秒钟之后他才重新获得身体的掌控权，拼命把头转向旁边。

“你在做什么——不，快停下，Dean！你永远不会——你不想……”当Cas慢慢把头转回来时，发现那双湖绿色的眸子在望着他。此时此刻Dean的眼神只能被描述为痴迷，但是稍纵即逝，很快变成一个扭曲的微笑。

恶魔眨眨眼睛，眼珠瞬间黑了，凝视着Cas的灵魂。

“你根本不知道我想要什么，不知道我想了多少年，不知道我压下了什么用的欲望。但是那些都已经过去了，Cas。现在你看到的是一个全新的我，一个更好的我。我想要什么就能得到什么，毫不犹豫，不留遗憾。”他用一只拇指抚摸着Cas的下唇，“而现在我最想要的……那就是你。”

Dean俯身靠近。Cas想再次把头转开，但是无能为力，因为恶魔紧紧捏着他的下巴。他只能咬紧牙关，闭上双眼，努力抵挡着来自下唇的触碰。

但是过了一会儿，什么都没发生。天使犹豫地睁开眼睛，看到Dean正低头专注地盯着他的嘴唇。温热的拇指仍在他下唇有节奏地来回轻抚，Dean稍微分开自己的嘴唇，探出几乎看不见的一丁点儿舌尖，若即若离地在他唇前舔了一下，梦呓般地喃声说道，“吻我，Cas，我知道你这么多年来一直想这样做，所以你才会用那种直白的目光看着我，进入我的私人空间，情不自禁地触碰我。”

Dean每说一个词，Cas的眼睛就睁大一分。当Dean全部说完时，他的脸已经彻底红透了。

“我——我不明白你在说什么。我是天使，不会有人类那样的感情或欲望。”

“啧啧。”Dean眨了眨眼，双眼重新变回绿色，“你就继续自欺欺人吧，亲爱的。我们都知道你在撒谎。”没有任何征兆，他再次亲吻了Cas。这次他不仅仅是在外面蹭了蹭嘴唇，而是开始吮吸天使的下唇。

Cas试图把嘴闭紧，怒视Dean。但是恶魔用腿压着他的跨部，他忍不住为这种私密处的刺激开口惊叫。Dean抓住这个机会把舌头挤进他的嘴里，快速而敏捷地大肆扫荡，甚至将天使的上颚顶得更高。

Cas的双眼在慢慢合拢，逐渐被这个激烈的吻夺去意识。这是他第一次发现他很喜欢亲吻现在的Dean，可是这个想法把他的心打碎了。

这个吻持续了好几秒的时间，最后Dean用湿湿的双唇亲昵地抿了一下他的嘴，抬起头来。Cas仍然没有睁开眼睛，只是呼吸很沉重。压在后背的双臂隐隐发麻，被衬衫捆得太紧，非常不舒服。

他感觉无助和无力。他怎能就这样躺在床上任恶魔为所欲为？应该立刻反击才对。为什么一件愚蠢的衬衫就能把他困住？至少他的本能会让他对恶魔咆哮，逃走。

‘远离这个怪物，他不再是你的朋友。’一个声音在心中响起。Cas猛地睁开双眼，用尽全力从床上滚下来，跌到地板上。

Dean被撞得失去平衡，倒在一边。Cas迅速爬起来冲向门口，只跑了两步就被恶魔从后面推倒在地。

“噢，不，不，不。”Dean在他耳边气喘吁吁，“你是逃不掉的，Cas。”

Cas的头发被恶魔紧紧攥着仰起脖颈，天使之刃的锋利边缘再度抵上他的动脉位置。Dean把他从地上拽起来，朝床拖去，“看来我还是对你太温柔了，我得让你明白这里谁说了算。”他狞笑着把天使重重甩到床上。

Cas惊恐地看着Dean挽起衣袖，露出精壮有力的小臂。他往床的深处后退，缩成一团，试图保护自己。但是这让Dean更加方便地挡在他的面前，像头饥饿的狼一样一步步逼近。

Dean直勾勾的眼神令Cas惶恐不已。那双漆黑的双眼一眨不眨地盯着他，掺杂着狂怒和兴奋，像是某种危险讯号。在被Dean碰到之前，他缩成一团，双腿尽量贴紧身体，试图躲开那些饥饿的目光。

“Dean，请听我说——”他想安抚Dean。

恶魔充耳不闻，抓住离他最近的脚踝用力拖向自己，直到天使被拽得平躺下来。Dean再次来到Cas身体上方，扯住围在他脖子上的领带，一点点收紧，直到他喘不上气。

窒息对Cas来说是一种全新的体验，压力和疼痛汇聚在头部。双手仍捆在身后挣脱不开，他只能看着Dean的脸。那张脸冷静得恐怖，仿佛欣赏他张大嘴却怎么也呼吸不到空气的样子带着微不足道的趣味。

在天使以为自己会窒息而死时，Dean松开了领带。他像一条濒死的鱼一样大口喘气。

“永远不要试着从我身边逃走，Cas。你不可能击败我，或者躲起来。现在我是力量强大的那个，你的魔法早就消失了。”Dean威胁地说，轻轻抚摸天使脖颈上新勒出的红色瘀伤。就是这样，Dean的速度更快，也更强壮。Cas知道自己没机会逃走。

“你明白了么？”

无论Cas有多想保持沉默，或者说些言辞激烈的话去挑衅，他都说不出口了，只有一个温顺的“明白了”。他的双眼越过Dean头顶，视线停留在天花板上。

“很好。”Dean说着，嘴唇蹭了蹭Cas颧骨上的淤青。“不过，我喜欢有点小叛逆的你，真让我神魂颠倒。”他的胯部在摩擦天使的腿，似乎在证明着这一点。

当Cas感觉到Dean的手漫步到他的短裤边缘时，他一直盯着天花板。紧张等待，咬紧牙关。

“放松，老兄，你会喜欢我给你带来的愉快。”Dean承诺道，隔着薄薄的白色棉布轻轻抚摸天使柔软的性器。Cas努力保持不被Dean的动作影响，但他知道他迟早会输得一塌糊涂。

Dean轻松看穿了Cas的内心挣扎。他忍不住微笑，用鼻翼爱抚着对方脖子上的肌肤，“妥协吧，Cas。我知道情欲来袭的感觉有多好，别试图在我面前隐藏。”他用低沉沙哑的嗓音在Cas耳边说着，将天使的身体本能慢慢唤醒。

Cas匆匆偷看了一眼自己下面，当他在Dean手心下已经有了胀起来的轮廓时差点呻吟出声。他猛地把头转向一边，远离那些填满他双耳的炙热呼吸和下流承诺。

“为什么要这样做。”他用一个几乎听不到的嗓音问道。

抚慰的动作停了下来，他感觉Dean在移动身体跨坐在他腿上，再次抓住了领带。‘噢，不，不要再来一次。’他惊慌失措地祈祷。

但是这一次，恶魔只是拉起领带，让他从床上坐了起来，两个人面对面地注视着对方。

Dean把两个人的额头贴在一起，给了天使一个慵懒的微笑。“因为——”他靠得更近了，“我能——”他们的嘴唇几乎贴到了一起，“这样做。”

Cas的脉搏跳动剧烈，肾上腺素急剧升高，焦虑和觉醒在他体内开战，打破了思想的最后一道防线。在他的整个生命中从未有过这种感受。已经太多了，然而Dean才刚刚起步。他情不自禁地让一声呜咽逃离他的嘴，因为嘴唇颤抖得那么厉害，他被冲击得不知所措。

“嘘，Cas，不要哭。你看，我会对你很温柔，我保证。”

天使几乎听不见最后一个词，它们那么安静，悄无声息。Dean放在他双腿之间的那只手再次动了起来，另一只手搂过他的脖子，让他坐直，这样两个人就可以脸贴着脸。

恶魔凝视进他的眼中，双唇微微分开地凑过来。他不得不闭上嘴，减少感官的接受。Dean的手移动得更快更用力，他们的额头被紧靠在一起。滚烫的呼吸在两人中间来回交换，Cas用尽全力不发出呻吟或哭喊。当极致的快感将他绷紧的一根弦切断时，所有克制力都失效了，他发出一声低低的啜泣。

他感觉到温热的液体在底裤下面蔓延，逐渐冷却，平息。他开始意识到发生了什么事，羞耻心令他脸红得厉害，想摆脱这个半睁着一双黑眼睛的家伙。

被恶魔的双眼看穿之后，所有高潮带来的愉悦全部消失了。两秒钟之后，他开始拼命挣扎。

“别这样。”一个带着汹涌热潮的低沉嗓音在警告，Cas不得不停下反抗。Dean的呼吸仍然很沉重，天使低头看着他们的身体，显然恶魔已经被挑起了欲望。

不，这很糟糕，非常糟糕。天使惊恐地盯着对方。但是在他能说什么之前，Dean忽然毫无征兆地松开了他，起身离开这张床，走进浴室。

他困惑地看着Dean消失在浴室门口，不一会儿就听见里面传来淋浴的声音。

也许，现在是他逃脱的最好机会。


	2. 你看似热情似火，但你心却如此冷漠

天使悄悄爬到床的另一侧，扭动手腕，试图挣开捆住双手的衬衫。

这次他成功了。一旦胳膊可以移动，他马上抓起风衣裹住汗湿光裸的身体，匆忙系上几个纽扣。

Cas走到桌前，伸手去拿天使之刃。尽管他知道天使之刃对恶魔没什么杀伤力，但他不想手无寸铁地任人羞辱。

他竖起耳朵注意着浴室的水声，决定偷偷逃走。他把天使之刃藏在衣袖，走到门口，用颤抖的手抓住门把手。刚要转动，耳边响起了Dean粗糙的嗓音。

“你为什么要做蠢事呢，Cas？”

这句话说完之后，Cas被再次拖回床上。他拼命挣扎，想从衣袖中拿出天使之刃，但什么都没找到。

Dean把天使推到床上，用那把冰凉的利器对准他的喉咙。“你想找这个？”他呼吸沉重地问道，脸被热水熏得泛红，发梢上的水一滴滴落在Cas脸上，“就算拿到武器，你又能做什么呢，Cas？”

他把刀刃按得更用力，Cas感觉危险近在咫尺。但是突然，天使之刃被拿开了，Dean也离开了他。

Dean把武器丢在一边，Cas困惑地看着天使之刃。

“拿起来吧，用它攻击我。”Dean说着，一左一右地伸开双臂。

直到现在Cas才注意到，Dean从浴室出来没穿任何衣服，只有一条浴巾围在腰间。刚洗完澡的肌肤在昏黄的灯光下反射出温暖的光，带着体温的雾气闻起来有浴液的薄荷香味。

Cas紧张地看了看天使之刃，又看了看恶魔，犹豫不决。这显然是一个陷阱，但同时也是他唯一的机会。

他终于鼓起勇气，一把抓起天使之刃，从床上一跃而起，谨慎地摆出一副备战的架势。

Dean仍保持着刚才的姿态，只是手臂缓缓下降了，唇角蔓延出一个嘲讽的轻笑。

“我不想和你战斗，Dean。”Cas开口说道，试图让恶魔冷静一些。

“噢，我已经注意到了这一点。到目前为止你都相当温顺，我能不费吹灰之力就把你掳走。”恶魔的目光徘徊在Cas脸上，让他感觉自己像是一丝不挂，实际上他还穿着风衣。“我收敛了我的脾气，你知道这是为什么吗？因为我不想一开始就弄坏我的新玩具。”Dean抚摸着自己下巴，“我早晚会撕开你的衣服，分开你的腿，然后——”

“够了！”Cas暴怒地吼道，阻止Dean说完这句话。他缓缓抬高握住天使之刃的手，尽管手腕在颤抖，“现在你必须放我走，我要去找Sam——”

“哎哟，Cas。”Dean露出一个小小的笑容，“天真，单纯的小天使，你真的认为我能让我弟弟四处走动，找机会治愈我？”他夸张地放声大笑，双臂交叉抱在胸前，“可爱的小Sammy被安全地锁在某个地方，就连爱管闲事的天使也找不到他。并且Sam会再三考虑，最终选择跟他的哥哥同流合污。”

“你对他做了什么？！”

“你为什么不来我这里，自己寻找答案呢？”Dean说着便半蹲下，仿佛下一秒就能发动攻势。

‘机不可失！’Cas思索着，朝恶魔冲了过去。天使之刃刺向Dean的胸膛，但是Dean躲开了，瞬间闪到旁边，抓住Cas持刀的手臂。天使反应很快，抬腿踢中对方膝盖。Dean倒向旁边，抓住风衣领口，一下子把Cas拽倒在地板上。

Dean压住天使的身体，试图控住他的双手，争斗的过程中小臂被划伤了。在这种万不得已的情况下，Cas不得不踢向Dean的跨部。然而Dean身体纹丝不动，只发出一个模糊的呻吟声表示Cas成功地踢痛了他。

“你这个混蛋，对我用这种下流招数，嗯？”当他终于控住天使的双手之后，Dean的双眼变成纯黑色，脸上浮出一个残忍的笑容。他抓住Cas手腕的手指暗暗发力，直到那只手再也握不紧，天使之刃叮当一声掉在地板上。

Dean腰上的浴巾在他们战斗时弄掉了。不知怎么，光裸的Dean比穿着衣服的时候更令人害怕，Cas不得不抑制住自己的颤抖。

Dean一言不发地将天使的两只手腕举过头顶，用右手将它们牢牢按在地上，腾出另一只手开始解风衣纽扣。

Cas闭上双眼，跟恐惧作斗争。一旦Dean解开了所有衣扣，风衣前襟被完全敞开了，露出下面的肌肤。

“放开我！”他试图用膝盖撞开Dean，挣脱那只手，但Dean抓得很紧。

Dean整个身体伏在Cas上方，天使立即感受到恶魔体内的兴奋在高声叫嚣。

“继续挣扎，我喜欢你现在的样子。性感，恐惧，就像一只被困在陷阱里的动物。而我，是追捕你的猎手。”Dean向下倾身，“我要吞掉你，Cas。”他舔着Cas的脖子，用嘴唇感受那跳动的脉搏，“你看起来总是那么强势，似乎谁都不能碰你。但是瞧瞧你现在的模样，”他抓起掉在旁边的天使之刃，刀尖贴上天使的腰，停留在底裤的白边上，“我想你穿得太正经了。”他说着，用刀刃割开那层白色棉布。

Cas的心脏在狂跳不止。他今晚肯定会死去，他想。就算不是被Dean用刀杀死，也会死在恶魔的羞辱之下。

但他不能死，他要去救Sam。

天使试着冷静下来，用鼻子呼吸，停止手上的力气。

“随便你怎么说。”Cas尽量不让嗓音颤抖，“你们恶魔就喜欢这么自欺欺人，反正我一点都不怕你。”

Dean只是微笑，舔了舔嘴唇。“你瞧，Cas，这你可就说错了。我能感觉到你的心脏颤抖得多厉害，你的血液流得多快，快到……让我疯狂。”他在天使耳边呻吟着，扔掉被割开的底裤，左手从他的腰一路抚摸到大腿。抬起他的膝盖，手指在分开的双腿之间流连忘返。

当他们的私处毫无遮挡地碰到一起时，Dean再次发出呻吟。Cas感觉这酥麻的呻吟声像电流一般穿透他整个身体，内心深处立刻涌出大量恐慌。

Cas意识到大事不妙，因为他能清晰感觉到自己身体对Dean起了反应。于是他拼命挣扎，把注意力集中在被恶魔紧紧抓住的手腕上。

Dean用空着的那只手在Cas的胸前游走，松开他脖子上的领带。丝绸布料从肌肤表面滑落的触感让Cas警觉起来，但这次Dean没有用领带勒住他的脖子让他窒息，而是缠绕在他的手腕上，牢牢绑住。

现在Dean终于腾出双手了。他捧起Cas的脸，让他直视自己眼睛。“我要你。就是现在，就在这里。”话音刚落，他欺身压了下来，再次毫不客气地亲吻着对方。摆动腰胯摩擦两人私处，直到Cas的下半身被完全唤醒。

Dean打断了亲吻，但是腰部的动作没有停。他抬起头，想看看被挑起欲望的天使脸上会有怎样的表情。

恶魔的眼神里带着毫不遮掩的饥渴，Cas不得不再次闭上双眼，因为他无法忍受被那双纯黑色的眼睛直直地注视。他咬住自己已经受伤的嘴唇保持沉默，舌尖尝到一些血液的猩甜味道。

Dean移开右手，用唾液沾湿手心后握住两人的挺立，开始熟练地套弄。这让Cas立刻睁开了眼睛，被恶魔的举动震惊了。

有了液体的滋润，Cas的快感在成倍增加，仿佛有电流顺着Dean的动作窜进身体各处。他被前所未有的愉悦击中，难以自控地从咬住的唇缝间发出模糊不清的呻吟。

“就是这样，宝贝儿，让我听到你的声音！”Dean气喘吁吁地说，加快了手指速度，浑浊的吐息拂过Cas的脸。

在这种高强度的刺激下，Cas知道自己又快来了。这和上一次间隔了才多久，二十分钟吗？身体就这样背叛了意志，他为此感到尴尬和羞耻。

Dean用左手拇指摩挲着天使的嘴唇，然后指尖分开双唇，抚摸着里面温热的舌头。

嘴被强行分开之后，Cas再也不能隐藏那些声音了。很快，那些带着一点哭腔的呻吟声充斥着整个房间，让Dean十分得意。

“你真是给我带来了不少享受，Cas。”他赞美道，“你是属于我的，只属于我。我会让你求着我干你。”他喷出一口气，“是的，没错！”

恶魔抚慰得更快了，Cas感觉自己一触即发，他能说Dean也是一样。快感积累堆叠得越来越高，不出几秒，他的下腹急剧收紧，伴随着一声呜咽，凶猛地迸射出来。

大量热液溅在两人胸口和腹部。Dean并没有放慢手速，而是继续保持套弄着，直到彻底释放完毕。在快感变成不舒服之前，他停下动作，长长地舒了一口气。

现在房间里的呻吟消失了，只剩下沉重的呼吸声。Cas呆呆地盯住对面的墙，眼底突然感觉一阵酸楚的刺痛，不知怎么竟然涌出了泪。

Cas不知道自己为什么会哭，也许是为Dean感到难过，也许是对自己失望透顶。他试着眨了眨眼睛，想阻止更多的泪水流出来。但是它们公然违抗了他的命令，顺着太阳穴肆意流淌，最终落在头两侧的地板上。

Dean注意到了天使的眼泪，但是他什么都没说，只是用拇指轻轻抚摸着天使的脸颊，在那双分开的嘴唇上落下一个柔软的吻。

“别这样。”Cas哑着嗓子说，把脸扭向一侧肩膀。然而Dean仍久久地抚摸着他的脸颊，下巴和耳朵，手指依依不舍地停留在他脸上。

最后Dean终于起身离开了，留下双手仍被领带捆住的天使躺在地板上。


	3. 我努力将你抹去，但就是无法摆脱

Cas花了几分钟时间才回过神来。他从地上坐起，目光越过房间落在对面的床上。但那张床让他想起了先前发生的事，于是迅速转移视线，望向Dean。

Dean打开放在桌上的背包，在里面翻找着什么。显然在Cas躺在地板上的时候，他有时间给自己穿上衬衫和牛仔裤。也许Cas可以要求恶魔给他穿上衣服，但他现在还不想跟Dean讲话，于是选择闭嘴。

“你还不打算起来吗？”Dean随口问道，转过身来看着天使。

Cas发誓，那一刻他看到了从前的Dean——从唇角弯起的方式和眯眼时眼角的细小皱纹中看到的。他口干舌燥，勉强吞咽了一下，不得不提醒自己停止盯住对方。

Cas移开视线，把双膝曲至胸口，用胳膊抱住自己的腿。赤身裸体让他感觉很不舒服，只能尽量挡住关键部位。并且他不想带着满身粘稠的津液站起来，以免被羞愧杀掉。

眼前突然落下一条毛巾，Cas想都没想就抓住了它，从地上站起来，用毛巾遮住自己下腹。他质疑地看向Dean。恶魔狡黠一笑，朝他勾了勾食指，示意他靠近。

Cas不想过去。实际上，他想逃得越远越好。

Dean显然看出了Cas的犹豫。“我只想松开你的手腕，老兄。”他举起双手做出个安抚的姿势。

于是Cas犹豫着迈出去一步，双手紧紧抓住蓬松的毛巾。

一旦走到Dean面前，Dean便抬起一只手，漫不经心地用手背蹭着天使裸露的上臂，从肩膀一路蹭到手的腕骨，最终停在系紧的领带上，打开了那个结。

“我出去给我们买些吃的，你为什么不趁这时间洗个澡，等我回来？”他笑着说。

这到底……发生了什么事？Cas无法把视线从Dean的脸上移开。这是他的Dean，至少现在看起来他更像那位老朋友。Cas心中浮现出希望的小泡沫，为Dean微笑的方式激动不已。他注意到那双绿色的眸子是如何闪闪发光，那只手在解开领带之后是如何友好地拍着他的肩膀。

然而在Cas能想到更多之前，Dean双手推着他的后背，将他推进浴室。

他感觉到脚下踩着冰凉的瓷砖地板，这才注意到自己还穿着袜子，几乎让他想要大笑。这微不足道的东西就是他保留到最后的衣物。

那双手在他背后停留了好一会儿，然后Dean的声音靠近他耳边。“我不在的时候乖一些，不要惹事。”

说完他便转身离开了，并在身后带上了浴室的门。

Cas没有马上洗澡，而是站在那里用耳朵倾听门外动静——Dean穿过房间拿起车钥匙，走出房门后将门锁好。片刻之后，旅馆外传来一阵逐渐远去的汽车引擎声。

Cas朝浴室角落那只脏兮兮的水槽走去，走到镜子前，手里仍紧紧握着Dean给他的毛巾。他评估了一下身上的伤（都是些外伤，并且只在上半身，不会影响走动）。大部分还好，最明显的就是脸颊的淤青和嘴唇上的伤口。他的身体状况已经远没有以前那么好了，真是令人泄气。

Cas叹了口气，把毛巾搭在浴缸边缘。他还能做些什么？Sam被Dean抓住了，如果他冒然逃走，Dean会不会转而伤害Sam？一大堆问题等着他一一处理，但眼下得把身上的污迹冲洗干净。于是他转过身，走进淋浴间。

洗完澡之后Cas走出淋浴间，用丢在一旁的毛巾擦干身体。淋浴只是稍微让他精神了一些，但是聊胜于无。

他把毛巾裹在腰上，小心翼翼地将门拉开一条缝，观察外面情况——Dean回来了，正坐在桌边吃汉堡，已经吃了一半。

Cas慢慢拉开浴室的门，光脚踩着地毯走出来。Dean既没有过多注意，也没有无视忽略。

Cas警惕地靠近，一只手攥住毛巾打成的结上，刚要开口说话，Dean朝对面座位打了个手势。

所以Dean真以为他能像什么事都没发生那样，坐下来跟他一起吃饭？

很好！Cas赌气地坐进椅子，双手在膝盖上握成拳头，怒视着对面正大嚼汉堡的恶魔。湿冷的毛巾缠在腰间，他真不喜欢裹着毛巾坐在硬椅子上的感觉。

Dean似乎并不介意天使脸上的恼火，只是一声不响地把装着油腻食物的纸袋推向他。

见Cas没有反应，Dean抬起头来咽下最后一口食物，用餐巾擦了擦嘴。“快吃吧。”他说，把餐厅提供的廉价餐巾纸揉成一团。

Cas无意识地将目光顺着揉纸的沙沙声降落在餐巾上，然后立即反应了过来，皱起眉头。

“恶魔不吃人类的食物。”这就是Cas的全部回答。

Dean轻笑了一声。“但是吃东西能让我心情愉快。”他说着，又伸手去拿薯条，“我还以为你已经弄明白了，我跟普通恶魔可不一样。”

这句话让Cas非常不舒服，之前冒出的一点儿食欲也瞬间荡然无存。他用手牢牢抓住毛巾的结，冷着一张脸拒绝道，“我不饿。”

Dean只是耸了耸肩，继续吃他的薯条。“别做出这么草率的决定，好好想一想。毕竟你不像我，你得靠食物才能活下去。还有，”他又往嘴里塞了一根金灿灿的薯条，响亮地吮了吮手指。“你得维持体能。”他继续说道，“所以你需要吃东西。”他朝天使顽劣地眨了眨眼。

不知怎么，这番话成了压垮骆驼身上的最后一根稻草。在Cas能理智思考之前，他猛地站了起来，咣当一声把椅子踹翻在地。“够了！我受够了你这些变态的把戏！我不在乎你想对我做什么，想做就做，然后杀了我！我……我再也无法忍受看到你像现在这样了，Dean。”

说完最后一句，他整个人都泄气了，不得不抓住桌子来撑住自己。他垂下头，疲惫地说，“无论你想做什么，悉听尊便……我只想结束这一切。”

其实他刚说完就为自己的失控感到后悔了。他不能抬头看Dean，只低头盯着自己抓住桌子的手指，猜测Dean大概被激怒了。

过了一会儿，Cas听见另一块餐巾被揉皱的声音。然后是椅子被拖动时发出的咯吱声，走路时牛仔裤的摩擦声，以及越来越近的沉闷脚步。

脚步声止住了，一双旧靴子进入他的视野，接着是下巴被恶魔用力抬起。

“抱歉，你说了不算。”Dean一步步朝他逼近，他不得不摇摇晃晃地向后退去，以免摔倒。“我想要什么就能得到什么。并且现在，”恶魔倾斜着头，短促地笑了一声，“你让我想做完一切。”他慢条斯理地说着，嗓音中的兴奋愈叠愈高，“到目前为止，我一直很体谅你，甚至过于斯文。也许我应该直接说一句‘见鬼去吧！’，然后立刻把你摁在床上，干得你爬都爬不起来。你觉得怎么样？”

Cas感觉小腿撞到了什么坚硬的东西，他知道他被一路推到床边，就是他第一次醒来的那个位置。

Dean收紧了扣住他下巴的手，另一只手去够他腰间的毛巾，嗤笑道，“你真觉得一条毛巾就能挡住我，老兄？”

Cas一声不吭，勉强维持冷静。但是这么近的距离让他呼吸艰难，心脏几乎提到了喉咙里。

谁知几秒之后，Dean竟然松开了他。“那你可就想错了。”他说着，退回到桌边，喝了一口啤酒。

Cas一下子跌坐在床上，试图平稳自己的心跳。他紧张地盯回Dean，看到Dean再次打开背包，翻找着什么，然后转身扔过来一样东西。

Cas本能地接住了，发现那是一条运动裤。

“爱穿不穿，反正对我来说都一样。”Dean不怀好意地哼了一声，远远地坐在椅子上，又拿起了一瓶啤酒。

Cas看着膝盖上这条深灰色的运动裤，心中突然涌出悲伤。从前Dean可能在很多不同的旅馆里穿着这条裤子睡觉，那时的他还没有成为恶魔，还是他的朋友。

Cas尽量让视线避开桌子，撤掉腰间毛巾，迅速穿上运动裤。尺寸很合身，但不知什么原因，一想到这是Dean穿过的衣服，他就心神不宁。

真正的Dean会愿意把贴身衣服借给他穿吗？

‘你怎么能这样想？’Cas在内心质问自己，‘你的朋友——从前的Dean已经不在了，被这个滥杀无辜、荒淫无耻的魔鬼取代。’

他为自己的想法感到难过，无法忍受将这种恶名放在Dean身上，即使他知道这就是事实。

Dean没给他任何衬衫或内裤，这让他神经紧绷。他试着让自己镇定下来，思考该怎么联系Sam。也许在Dean下次外出买食物的时候，他能偷偷用Dean的手机给Sam打个电话。虽然他觉得Dean在绑架Sam的时候会把手机丢掉，但无论如何他也要试一试，只是为了排除这种可能性。

一阵嘈杂声打断了Cas的沉思。他看到电视被打开了，屏幕上正在播放一部西部主题的黑白电影。Dean面朝电视坐在房间中央的小沙发上，双腿蹬着前面的咖啡桌。他距离门口有一段距离，但Cas不会冒险夺门逃跑。

Dean喝了一大口啤酒，扭头问道，“你想看克林特·伊斯特伍德[美国演员]的电影吗？”

Cas看了他一眼，然后又低头看着自己的手。“不。”他平静地回答，决定躺在坐着的这张床上。

Cas背对着声音来源蜷起身体，双臂搂住自己取暖。他不想盖上毛毯，反正也没打算睡着。只是很高兴能暂时一个人待着，不被恶魔骚扰。

躺了一会儿，Cas的思绪再次回到Sam那里，内脏一阵翻腾。Dean会对他的弟弟做什么？上次分别时Sam已经受伤了，扭伤的手腕挂在吊带里。一想到他现在有可能被栓在地堡牢房的墙上，全身被殴打得血肉模糊，天使心中就蔓延出焦虑和担忧。

“上帝，你在哪里？”Cas小声祈祷着。现在已经傍晚了，Dean没有开灯，屋内逐渐昏暗起来。“我们需要你……Dean需要你，求你拯救Dean……”他紧紧抓住自己的双臂，闭上眼睛，在脑海中重复着这句话。

“别念叨了，Cas。快睡觉！”Dean恼火的嗓音穿过房间。

Cas愣了愣，这才想起恶魔有着非凡的听力。他竟然完全把这件事忘了。但他不甘示弱地转过身，朝坐在沙发上的Dean狠狠瞪了一眼。

Cas渐渐感觉身体很疲惫，肌肉稍微一使劲儿就发颤，连胳膊也抬不起来。即便如此，他也没法在一个离他只有几英尺远的恶魔背后安心睡觉。

房间里闪烁着来自电视的微弱光亮，几道光影在褪色的壁纸上舞蹈。Cas恍惚地盯着它们，耳边传来电视里模糊的马鸣和枪声，眼皮越来越沉。在他能睡着之前，一个微弱的念头闪过脑海——

这个房间里只有一张床。


	4. 我就在那路上，所以让我找到你

不知睡了多久，Cas打了个激灵，猛地从梦中惊醒。他的心脏在胸口砰砰直跳，需要几秒钟时间才认出自己身在何处。

‘我被Dean绑架了。’他想了起来，带着一个摇摇欲坠的呼气重新躺下。他用左手揉了揉眼睛，四下看了几眼，发现房间空无一人。接着他悄悄从床上起来，掀起黄色窗帘的一角瞄向外面。

Dean的车不见了。

现在正是偷用Dean手机的好机会。Cas冲到桌边，手忙脚乱地打开桌上背包翻找，但是把包里东西翻了个遍也没找到手机。他焦急地抬起头，注意到Dean挂在椅背上的皮夹克外套。他耳朵里几乎听见自己血液在淙淙流动，把手伸进第一个口袋里，果然摸出一部手机。

Cas松了口气，同时又兴奋得浑身颤抖。他解锁手机屏幕，搜索Dean的联系人，发现Sam的名字在Samanthas和Sandras上面。他马上拨打过去，把手机靠在耳边，屏气凝神地等待拨号音。

“……请在提示音后留言。哔——”

该死。

Cas安静了一秒钟，然后深呼吸一口气，给Sam的语音信箱里留下一段话描述自己处境。

“Sam，是我。Dean他——他抓住了我，把我带到一家汽车旅馆。他说他也把你关在某个地方。如果你听到这些，就知道我会尽快离开这里赶去救你。我会想办法制服Dean，把他押回去。你一定要坚持下去，等我——”

话还没说完，Cas突然听见外面传来一阵越来越近的汽车引擎声，慌忙挂断电话，把手机放回皮夹克口袋。在房门被打开前冲进洗手间，砰的一声关上门。

太惊险了，如果Dean抓他个正着……他不敢想象之后会发生什么。

Cas定了定神，拧开水龙头，掬起一捧清爽的凉水打湿脸颊，然后用一旁的毛巾擦干脸。当他猛地从镜子里看到Dean浑身是血地站在他背后时，差点吓得灵魂出窍。

天使转过身来背对着镜子，双手抓住水槽边缘，身体向后倾倒，尽量与恶魔拉开距离。“Dean，你——你干了什么？！”他怒视着对方问道。

Dean皱了皱眉，像是听不懂Cas在问什么。但当他瞥见镜子里的自己时，咧嘴一笑，“噢，你在问这些？”他对着自己满身血迹打了个手势，“好吧，我今早出门去了，拜访了一个人。”说完他还夸张地舔了舔上嘴唇，一脸邪气地朝天使步步逼近。

Cas迅速闪到一边，离Dean远远的，发现自己慌不择路地选择了浴室的一个死角，但他仍威胁地瞪着对方。

Dean翻了个白眼，“放松，我进浴室只是为了把血洗掉。”

果然如他所说，Dean在水槽前弯下腰，拧开水龙头冲洗着双手和小臂，然后是脸和脖颈。

用毛巾擦干水珠之后，他转身面对Cas，“你得感激我，我可是为了你才把它们洗掉的。我知道你讨厌看到我身上有血，所以你以前总是在看到我受伤的第一时间把我治好，我说的对吗？”

恶魔真是‘体贴’又‘周到’。Cas不得不咬住嘴唇才能把话忍回肚子里。

“你杀了什么人……这是谁的血？”他低声问道。其实他并不想知道答案，但他没办法对Dean做的事情置之不理。

Dean什么都没说，挂好毛巾后走出浴室。

Cas马上跟着他走到外面房间。“回答我！”他追在Dean身后，不屈不挠地问道，嗓音比刚才更大了一倍。但因为跟得太紧，以至于Dean一转身就把他压在身后的墙上。

“你越来越不把我放在眼里了是么，Cas？我可不欣赏你用这种语气对我说话。”Dean一只手扼住天使的喉咙，脸上带着渴望折断他几根骨头的残忍。“不管我杀了谁或伤了谁，都他吗不关你的事。所以，为什么不闭上你漂亮的嘴，让我清净一会儿，嗯？”他抬起另一只手，故作温柔地抚摸着Cas的脸，“或者说，你急着想把自己早点儿献祭给我？”

Dean靠得更近了，比Cas大一圈的身躯带给他某种可怕的压迫力，沾满血迹的上衣刮蹭着他赤裸的胸口。

“不要。他吗的。诱惑我。”恶魔一字一顿地说，用一双乌黑的眼睛盯了天使几秒，确信他把话听进去之后才松开手指。

一旦Dean放手，Cas立刻跌坐到地毯上，用手捂住被捏痛的喉咙剧烈咳嗽。他已经放弃追问了，但Dean却在他面前蹲了下来，对他诡异地微笑，“不过我猜，跟你玩一会儿能让我心情更加愉快。”他上下打量着Cas，“所以我能这么告诉你——”他得意地笑了笑，确定自己的话引起了天使的注意力，“实际上，我是去探望Sammy了。他让我替他向你问好。”

Cas难以置信地盯着恶魔的眼睛。房间明明很安静，但他的耳朵里却灌满了嘶嘶的噪音。

那不可能是真的……Dean到底对Sam做了什么？那么多触目惊心的鲜血，都是从Sam的身体里流出来的吗？

Cas再次看向Dean的衣服，眼前只看到一片血红。无边无际的红色在刺激着他的眼球，他胸中突然涌出一阵翻天覆地的悲痛。

Cas暴怒地一把推开Dean，抡起拳头就砸过去，攻击任何够得着的地方。Dean完全没想到天使的反应会如此激烈，刚楞了一秒，身上就重重地挨了好几拳。他呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，终于朝Cas的腹部捅了一拳。

Cas疼得弯下了腰，但他立刻利用这个机会从Dean的胳膊底下钻了出来，转身一个抬脚把Dean踹翻在地。

现在Dean真的被惹火了。他抱住Cas双腿将他绊倒，然后毫不留情地朝他的脸挥拳。Cas仰面躺在地上，交叉双臂挡住进攻。但自从荣光衰败之后他的身体就越来越虚弱，根本挡不住Dean的拳头。最后他的鼻子被打出了血，耳朵里嗡嗡直响，两条胳膊被铁钳般的双手攥住。

Dean拖着Cas的胳膊把他从地上提起，使劲儿朝床的方向抡过去。Cas感觉自己飞了起来，接着重重摔在床垫上，不等翻身爬起来就被恶魔拦腰压住了。

“别怪我，Cas，这是你自找的！”Dean咬牙切齿地说，开始动手拉扯Cas的运动裤。

“滚开！”Cas勃然大怒，死死拽住裤腰。但是Dean的力气比他大，转眼功夫就把运动裤从他身上扯掉了。

Cas激烈反抗，想把身上的人推开。Dean恼火地低吼了一声，直接跨坐在Cas腰上，一手掐住他的喉咙收紧，以此警告。“你知不知道，有什么事比你现在的小反抗更有趣？！”他愤怒地吼着，把手伸进牛仔裤的兜里，摸索着什么东西。

Cas双目圆瞪，用力反抗Dean掐住他脖子的手，不顾一切地想挣脱。但他死也掰不开那五只钢铁般的手指，就连一只小指都无法移动。他眼睁睁看着Dean掏出一只手机，翻转屏幕后按了几下。

Dean肯定把手机调成了扬声器模式，因为Cas听到的下一件事，就是他自己的声音。

“Sam，是我。Dean他——他抓住了我，把我带到一家汽车旅馆。他说他也把你关在某个地方。如果你听到这些，就知道我会尽快离开这里赶去救你。我会想办法制服Dean，把他带回去。你一定要坚持下去，等我——”

留言播放完毕之后，房间再次陷入沉默。Dean一言不发地抿紧双唇，一双黑洞洞的眼眸让人无法看穿他的情绪。

Cas听见自己的心跳和呼吸声越来越急促。‘噢不，不不不不！’这不可能！他打给了Dean？难道Dean离开是为了试探他，看他会不会打电话？

仿佛顷刻间所有的斗志都被击垮。Cas放弃了抵抗，双臂无力地垂在身体两侧，闭上眼睛沉浸在失败当中。现在Dean已经知道了他的计划，怎么可能还会让他轻易得手？

“没错，你拨打的是我弟弟的手机。以前Sam用过这个手机，后来给了我。我懒得改，就一直把这个号码保存成‘Sam’的名字。”Dean解释道，嗓音里没有Cas想象中的愤怒，反而浸满了入骨的冰冷。他把手机轻轻放在凌乱的床单上，目不转睛地盯着Cas，脸凑得越来越近，“告诉我，你打算怎么‘制服’我？”

Cas感觉全世界都消失了，整个视野中只剩下面前这张因过分平静而令他心生寒意的脸。

Dean一手按住Cas的喉咙，另一只手解开自己牛仔裤的拉链，掏出半硬的家伙。拉开铜制拉链的刺啦声惊动了Cas，他震惊地瞪着对方，呼吸艰难。他知道接下来会发生什么，那是他极力想去逃避的噩梦。

扼在Cas脖子上的那只手松开了，朝他的胸口一路摸索。Dean用指缝拧了拧他的一侧乳头，让他差点叫出来。

“你就这么想控制我吗？”Dean悄声问道，空着的那只手开始抚摸Cas平坦的腹部，然后抓起他的双臂平放在身体两侧。他身体前倾跨坐在Cas胸口，双腿像牢笼一样将他的胳膊困住。

“你想把我绑起来吗？”恶魔的嗓音压得更低了，Cas不得不跟他对视。但他挣扎着把头偏到一边，不想看到从牛仔裤拉链处翘起的性器。

“告诉我，Cas！”Dean向前挺身，将饱胀的前端抵在Cas唇角。“每次被我压在身下时，你心里都在酝酿着什么该死的计划？”他沙哑的嗓音里带着一些挑逗，用手抓住天使的头发不让他乱动，硬处对准那双紧闭的嘴唇。

Cas咬紧牙关，完全不甘心让恶魔得逞。但Dean只是轻蔑地哼笑了一声，伸手扯住他的头发。

头皮仿佛被撕开的剧痛让Cas大声惨叫，甚至眼角还疼出了一些泪水。Dean趁机挤进他的嘴里，大肆扫荡温热的口腔。

“不准弄疼我。哦，想都别想，伙计。”Dean气喘吁吁地威胁道，伸手绕到后面摸索着Cas的要害部位，毫不留情地拉扯了一下，“如果你敢咬我，我会让你这儿比我更疼。”

巨大的热硬直顶咽喉，Cas被顶得连连干呕，脸上露出痛苦的表情。Dean像是很欣赏天使承受的这份痛苦，继续在他嘴里进出。很快Cas就感觉上颚被撞得又酸又痛，唾液顺着嘴角流到下巴上，他不得不紧闭双眼，减轻眼底的刺痛感。但他的胳膊被Dean压得死死的，挣脱不开。

几分钟的煎熬之后，Dean终于退了出来，抓起搁在一边的手机摁了几下。

Cas模模糊糊地睁开眼睛，试图深呼吸几口气。

“咱们再邀请个人来参加派对吧。”Dean漫不经心地对Cas说，熟练地拨出一个号码。然后再次打开手机的扬声器，让Cas能听见清晰的拨号音。

噢，上帝，不！在Cas能做任何事之前，手机另一端传来一个熟悉的声音。

“Dean？”Sam疑惑地问道。

“Sam！”Dean立刻叫了一声，语气完全是悲痛和悔恨，要多真实有多真实。Cas感觉到一丝触动，不禁想起了Dean以前的样子。

“Sam，你必须帮帮我！”Dean继续说道，同时朝Cas挤了挤眼，让他保持安静。

这个小动作反倒提醒了Cas他可以借机说话，给Sam发出警告。但说时迟那时快，他刚张开嘴Dean就提起家伙塞了回去，如字面意思地堵住了他的口，有效地阻止他发出任何声音。

“Dean，你在哪里？”Sam焦急的声音在房间里回响。

Dean将旅馆的具体位置告诉他，然后呻吟了一声（听起来像是受了重伤并且十分痛苦，但实际上是他在Cas的嘴里滑动得太舒服了）。“我不想当恶魔了，Sammy！你必须过来一趟，把我治好！”他闭上眼睛，再次因为快感而大声呻吟起来，“啊——快来！”

那呻吟声听起来仿佛Dean正承受着大量痛苦，Sam马上回答道，“我当然会治好你，Dean！我会马上赶过去！”

Cas一直努力寻找出声的机会，但他的舌头被重重压着，只能发出微弱的咕哝和喘息，Sam不可能听见。咸涩的前液渗进他的舌面，混合着流进嘴里的猩甜鼻血，让他恶心得想把胃里东西全吐在Dean脸上。

Dean轻松地挂断电话，随手将手机扔到一边，暗自窃笑，“Sammy总是那么好控制，他愿意为他亲爱的哥哥做任何事。这么明显的一个陷阱，他还急着往里跳。”

在说这些话的同时，Dean也没有停止入侵天使的嘴。Cas确定Dean一分钟也没停过，他嘴唇周围的肌肉酸痛得要命。

终于，Dean在冲到最深处时喘出一口粗气，浑身颤栗了一下，然后猛烈泄进Cas的喉咙里。大量液体瞬间灌进去，Cas剧烈咳嗽起来，但仍有一部分呛进喉管。

Dean重新拉上牛仔裤拉链，扣好腰带，心满意足地用食指划过天使的嘴唇弧线。“我一直都想来这么一次。你有一双美妙的嘴唇，用来干这事儿再适合不过。”他从床上站了起来，一脸愉快地搓着双手，“那么，让我们为Sammy的到来做好准备吧。”说的时候他并没有看着Cas，仿佛在对空气说话，然后自顾自地走进浴室。


	5. 我希望你能将我拯救，但你却将我彻底伤透

一旦能顺畅呼吸了，Cas立即坐起来，用手背使劲擦拭嘴唇。他的心中有个声音在大叫，‘那些血迹不是Sam的，Dean刚才在说谎！Sam很安全，至少到目前为止还很安全。’

但Cas没法彻底放松，因为Sam此时此刻正在赶来这里的路上，很快就要到了。Sam真的相信了恶魔的谎言吗？

他慢慢挪动着腿，盘腿坐在皱巴巴的床单上。用手心揉了揉脸，双肘架着膝盖，手掌支撑下巴，闭上眼睛，陷入沉思。

他得想个方法警告Sam，或者做些保护措施。但现在他满脑子都是Dean对着手机呻吟时情欲高涨的脸，那画面始终在他眼前驱散不掉。

Cas咒骂了一声，背靠着枕头环视房间。他注意到桌上有一袋面包，一些奶酪，一盒冷切香肠，旁边是一瓶番茄酱。这些东西肯定是Dean之前就买好的，除非他能带着一身血污走进超市……想到这个，Cas哆嗦了一下。

桌上还有一瓶一次性饮用水。但说来奇怪，它被Dean单独搁在一旁，没有和食物放在一起。

Cas看着那瓶水，看着看着突然感觉一阵口渴，不禁舔了舔嘴唇。

他谨慎地从床上爬起来。在朝桌子走去的路上，他不小心让扭伤的脚踝承受了过多重量，疼得连连皱眉。他低头向下看，发现脚踝肿得很厉害，看起来一时半会儿不会消下去。

真是好极了。

Cas从地板捡回被丢弃的运动裤，慢慢穿上，然后一瘸一拐地来到桌边，小心翼翼地坐在旁边椅子上。

他看了一眼桌上食物，目光落在那瓶水上，再次口干舌燥起来。于是他抓起那瓶水，拧开瓶盖，一口气喝了差不多半瓶。

Cas继续坐在那里，想知道情况是从什么时候起变成了现在的样子（他拒绝想起刚才Dean对他做的事，所以必须分心想想别的）。

‘该死的该隐血印，愚蠢的Crowley。要不是他们，这些事都不会发生。’天使满心恼火，又喝了一口水，在听到Dean从浴室里走出来时甚至没有转身。

“Sam没事，你骗了我。”Cas用粗哑的嗓音说。

一个较长的停顿后，他听见一声冷哼，终于转过头。他看到Dean正在用毛巾擦头发，赤身裸体得十分坦然，就像人类刚出生时那样毫无羞耻心。

Dean满不在乎地看着Cas，不介意自己被看光。但是当他的视线落到Cas手里的瓶子上时，表情突然就变了，看起来既想发火又想大笑。

Cas微微眯起眼睛，怀疑地问道，“怎么了？”

“噢，没事。这水好喝吗？”

Cas困惑地看着水，然后看回Dean的脸。Dean已经朝他走过来了，赤裸的身躯被光线镀了一层奶油般的暖色光泽。

天使连忙从椅子上站起来。考虑到扭伤的脚，他伸手撑着桌子边缘，没想到刚站稳就感到一阵头晕目眩。

实际上，整个房间都在旋转，他的耳边能听见血液流动的簌簌声。

是因为站起来得太快吗？对他来说，头晕是成为人类之后的新体验。他认为得给身体一些时间，适应这种情况。

然而旋转非但没有停止，反而愈演愈烈。他双腿一软便朝地面跌去，正落进一双等待着他的臂弯中。他能感觉到Dean笑得浑身颤抖，身体的触觉竟然比听觉更加强烈。

“哈，我弟弟还没到呢，没想到先被你喝了。但是算了，喝了也没办法。”Dean嘟囔着，把意识逐渐模糊的天使抱到床上。

“我喝了……我喝了什么？”Cas迟钝地问道，甚至感觉不到自己双脚的存在。当他终于躺到床上之后，Dean弯下身子，仔细端详着他的脸。

“一些能让你放松下来的东西。”Dean伏在Cas上方，开始细细地吻着他的下巴，脸颊，在经过嘴唇时轻舔了一下他的唇角。

“你……你在水里放了药物。”Cas艰难地说着，闭上眼睛喘出一口气。Dean的亲吻让他感觉……那么美妙，甚至从心底感到愉快。

这是不对的，他不该享受恶魔的取悦，但这感觉是那么的令人沉迷。Dean对他如此温柔，那些亲吻分明是情人间的呢喃，让他无法理清思绪。从前他无比渴望能够这样亲近Dean，亲近他的朋友，但是Dean从不给他任何机会。

Dean的嘴唇离开了Cas，但是没有远离，只是隔着一小段距离静静地看着他，用温热的吐息拂过他的鼻翼，仿佛在勾引着他主动靠近。

这种若即若离的距离让Cas心旌摇曳。他终于按耐不住了，仰起脖颈吻住了Dean。

最初只是一个慵懒缠绵的亲吻，但很快变得激情起来。药物剥离了Cas的大部分理智，他用双手搂住Dean的脖子，不顾一切地拉近。他期望能得到Dean的抚摸，触碰他火热的身体。这个念头在他脑海中越来越清晰，变成了最最重要的事，仿佛得不到对方的爱抚他就会死去。

“该死，Cas！”Dean好不容易分开了这个亲吻，累得呼吸有些急促，“要是知道这东西效果这么好，我早就给你用了。”他舔了舔嘴唇，一只手抚摸着Cas的勃起。

天使立刻发出一声快乐的哼声。最后一丝理智让他抵抗地扭动着身子，把脸转向另一侧。

“那玩意儿能把你变得这么主动，对我有好处。”Dean俯身吻了Cas最后一次，然后依依不舍地抬起头，“但是我现在没法照顾你，真是太浪费了。Sammy随时会到，我得做些准备。”说完他就离开了床边，穿上一身干净衣服。

Cas仍感觉体内异常燥热，喉咙干渴。他的腰已经酸软得要融化了，私处敏感到了极点，一切都是从未有过的体验。

得不到满足的天使在床上无助地翻滚，想寻找能缓解难受的东西，但是一无所获。羞耻和绝望冲击着神经，他竟然哭喊出声。

“Dean！我要——”Cas痛苦地哀求着。其实他也不知道自己究竟想从Dean身上得到什么，于是紧紧咬着牙，拒绝再发出一点儿声音，无声地流下了屈辱的泪水。

但是Dean已经听见了。他立即折回床边，把天使刚才没喝完的半瓶水递了过来。“别哭。把这个喝下去，睡一觉就没事了。”

Cas接过瓶子，毫不犹豫地喝光了剩下的水。空瓶掉到地上，他抱紧自己双腿，身体缩成一团。他的思绪逐渐飘远，很快就不省人事地晕了过去。

 

  * ·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···



 

天使梦见黑暗吞噬了郁郁葱葱的树木，吞噬了湛蓝的天空，最后吞噬了土黄色的大地。远处传来隆隆的雷声，越来越近，越来越响亮，最后变成了可辨识的话语。

——Cas，Cas！

好像有人在叫他的名字……

“Cas，醒一醒！”

Cas迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，最先映入眼帘的是Sam焦急的脸。

“Sam？”他不敢相信地问。

“Cas，嘿，你还好吗？”Sam迅速问道，让虚弱的朋友靠在自己一侧肩膀上。

“Sam！你怎么——你什么时候——Dean他！”Cas语无伦次地说，同时紧张地望向四周，寻找恶魔的身影。

“没事了，Cas。我逮住他了。”Sam严肃地回答，尽量让Cas坐稳。

“但你是怎么做到的？”他必须弄明白，Sam竟然知道了Dean电话里是在骗他？

“有空再慢慢告诉你，现在我得带你离开这里。”Sam安抚地说着，递给他一件T恤。

Cas接过T恤，从头上套进去穿好。Sam把他轻轻扶起来，注意到当他身体重心落在一只脚上时痛苦地抽搐了一下。

“你还好吗？”Sam又问了一遍。

Cas无意识地点点头，“还好，就是这只脚踝扭伤了。”

“好吧，我扶你到车那边。”Sam建议道，用没受伤的那条手臂从Cas背后环抱住他，然后又把他的左胳膊绕在自己肩上。“就这样走吧，当心点儿。”

两个伤员互相搀扶着，慢慢走到旅馆的大门前。Cas回过头，最后看了一眼他们待过的房间，从窗口看到Dean的东西都不见了，只有桌上的食物还在。

Cas被Sam扶着走到外面。现在正是午时阳光最刺眼的时候，他不得不闭上眼睛挡住强光。

她就在那里——Dean的雪佛兰黑斑羚。Cas想起从前Dean总是坐在驾驶座位，对他慵懒地微笑。可是现在，这些美好的记忆深深地刺痛了他的心。

Sam扶Cas走到车前，替他拉开车门。他小心地坐进车里，收好两条腿，看着Sam关好车门，绕过车头坐进驾驶座位。

两人都坐好之后，Sam转动车钥匙开启引擎，又看了一眼Cas，这才将车开上公路。

一路上Sam都没说什么，只是默默开车。Cas对此心存感激。不过在经过一个小镇的红灯前，Sam终于开口打破了沉默。

“你感觉怎么样，Cas？Dean他……他对你做了什么？”Sam看着Cas，一只手紧紧握住方向盘。

Cas凝视着Sam。年轻的Winchester知道多少？或者在他身上看出什么了吗？会不会发现了什么蛛丝马迹，猜出他和Dean这几天做的事？Dean跟Sam说了吗？Sam打算跟他谈那件事吗……

一百万个问题从Cas大脑里争先恐后地冒了出来，让他一时间忘记回答问题。等他终于扭头看到Sam还在等待，这才定了定神。

“我很好，Sam。”他说。这是真的，并非在说谎，不是吗？他只是因为之前跟Dean的打斗而衣衫不整，至于他的脚踝……好吧，脚踝得治疗。但他身体的其他地方没有受伤。也许精神上受了刺激，需要一些时间来克服。但这是他的问题，不该被他强压在Sam肩上。“我会好起来。”他做出结论，摆弄着放在膝盖上的手。

Sam端详了他一会儿，叹了口气，转过身。在剩下的车程里，Sam继续保持沉默，直到黑斑羚停在地堡前才重新开口。

“到了。你先别下车，等我过来扶你。”他说着，率先离开车，走到Cas这侧的车门前。

下楼梯的时候Cas差点滑倒，但是Sam设法保持住两人平衡，将天使安全地带下地堡台阶。

“谢谢你。”Cas用沙哑的嗓音道谢。Sam扶着他走进图书馆，让他坐在长桌旁边的一把椅子上。

现在终于到了询问关键问题的时间。

“那么，你是如何……抓住Dean的？他对你设了陷阱，我很惊讶你竟然能识破。”Cas好奇地问。

Sam低了低头，玩笑般地藏起一个受伤的表情。“谢谢你给我这么多的赞誉，Cas。”他说着，再次看向对方，“我总以为我是这个家里唯一擅长思考的人。”

他走过来，坐在天使对面，把没受伤的那只胳膊放在桌子上。“实际上，是Dean太得意忘形了。我认为恶魔的强大力量蒙蔽了他对事情的判断力和……对我的看法。”他向后靠在椅背上，“Dean给我打电话时我就觉得这事很不对劲，但我没想到他会用这么拙劣明显的方式欺骗我。”

Cas皱着眉听完这番话，“其实他给你打电话的时候，我也在……现场。很抱歉，我没法警告你。”

“嘿，没关系，我可以照顾好自己。我了解我哥哥，给我打电话的那个家伙并不是他，而是一个占据了他身体的恶魔。”Sam说着，唇角扭曲的角度显示着他的愤怒和厌恶。

“可那仍然是他，Sam。我知道这很难接受，但是——”

“是啊，我知道。”

两人沉默地坐了几分钟。Sam深呼吸一口气，继续说下去。

“我当时离你们的所在地并不是很远，所以我准备了一些对付恶魔的东西，开车去你们的旅馆。我当然能想到这是个圈套，但我必须让他相信我一无所知。所以我将黑斑羚随便停在门口，过来敲门。没有人回答我，我就转了转门把手。门开之后走进房间，立刻被Dean攻击了。”

Cas稍微坐直了一点，调整坐姿。

“我朝Dean的脸上撒了一把盐，趁他慌乱的时候把他打倒在地，用一副能困住恶魔的手铐拷住了他。”

Cas睁大眼睛盯着坐在对面的猎人。“你就这样把他制服了？”他不敢相信地问道。

Sam只是耸了耸肩，对他微笑。“就是这样，我猜。”

天使从椅子上站起来，想要迈步上前，但没走三步就发出吃痛的抽气声。

“你的脚踝怎么样了？想让我帮你看看伤势吗？”Sam快步走过来，当Cas皱着眉头靠在桌边时他已经走了一半路程。

“不，我很好，只是需要更加小心。”Cas咬紧牙关说道，“Dean在哪儿？”

Sam沉思地看着他，又走近一步。“你确定你现在想见他？为什么不先洗个澡，休息一会儿再去？我会照看他。”

“不，我……我想现在就见到他。”Cas有些接受不了Dean正被捆在某个角落，即使这一刻的Dean是个恶魔，他仍感觉对他有责任，强烈的保护欲占据了他的心。于是他转过身，用恳求的目光望向Sam。

Sam绷紧下巴，过了一会儿终于妥协地长叹一口气。

“好吧，我带你过去。”Sam来到天使身边，再次搂住他的腰背，两人一起朝地堡回廊走去。

在朝地牢走去的路上，Cas感觉浑身冷得彻骨，每走一步就冷上一分，呼吸也跟着急促起来。即使隔着层层墙壁，他也感受到自己正逐步靠近Dean。

‘也许现在就跟Dean见面不是个好主意。’Cas想。

然而他刚冒出这个胆怯的念头，两人就绕过了最后一个拐角，来到安置着沉重铁门的地牢前。

Cas舒了一口气，没意识到自己一直抓着Sam。谢天谢地，Sam没问他是否真的想跟Dean见面，只是担忧地看着他。

在确保天使能自己站稳之后，Sam松开了他，上前拉开了那双扇铁门，走进房间将灯打亮。

Cas克制着狂跳的心脏，努力让它平静下来。

地牢里空荡荡的，只有房间中央有一把椅子，上面坐着一个男人。Cas的目光立刻落在那个男人身上。

那人抬起头来，脸上带着一个假惺惺的笑容，用纯黑色的双眼锁住天使。

“我就知道是你来了，Cas。再多的混凝土钢筋墙壁也无法阻挡你的心跳声被我听见。所以说，你已经想我了么，baby？”Dean用饱含诱惑的嗓音问道。

Cas仍站在铁门外，望向Dean的目光中混杂着陌生和不安。

Sam疑惑地盯着Cas，眼神仿佛在问‘你想离开吗’。

最后Cas深吸了一口气，咬咬牙，一瘸一拐地迈进门槛，勇敢地迎着Dean那充满挑战的视线走进地牢。

Sam走到房间角落一张单人桌旁边，桌上放着一个袋子和一只便携式冷冻箱。两人谁也没有搭理Dean，围在小桌前。这时Sam打开冷冻箱，里面有几支装满深红色液体的注射器。

Cas抬起双眼，询问地望向Sam。Sam盯着注射器，拿起其中一支展示给他。“这是净化后的血液。”他说，朝Dean转过身。

“哇噢，得了吧Sammy，你知道我讨厌打针。”Dean不客气地说，眼睛仍注视着Cas。天使不得不移开视线，看Sam要做什么。

Sam走到被拷在椅子上并对血液紧张后缩的哥哥面前，将针头戳进他的胳膊，缓缓推进血液。Dean立刻大吼了一声，恶魔的咆哮在地牢里回荡。

想必Dean一定非常痛苦，Cas知道自己必须抑制住解救Dean的冲动。他不得不有意识地保持理智，退进角落阴影里，用两只手臂抱住自己。

Dean喘着粗气，用一双狂躁的黑眼睛瞪着Sam，又转向躲在阴影里的天使。“出来吧，小天使！”他大叫着，五官因痛苦而扭曲，“你为什么要躲在那里？”他发出一个压抑的笑声，“害怕了吗？现在我被绑住了，难道不是正合你心意吗？过来，说说那些你从我们重逢的第一个夜晚就想对我说的话。或者做你想对我做的事，这样会更好。”

恶魔舔着自己嘴唇，瞥了Sam一眼。

Sam不安地挪动着脚步。

Cas觉得脸颊立刻烧了起来，心脏沉沉地往下坠。Dean必然会说些污言秽语，就像在旅馆房间里一样。但他决定坚持立场，顽强地回答道，“我只想治好你，Dean。你知道我希望你清醒过来，回到从前的样子。”

Dean放声大笑。“你当然会这么说。我都忘了我在跟谁说话了！伟大的Cas，上帝的天使，毛茸茸的小翅膀。不过恐怕你再也不是一个真正的天使了，宝贝儿。我不费吹灰之力就把你从那个可笑的会计机构里拐了出来，让你堕天。”他再次舔舔下唇，继续说了下去，“别不好意思，Cas。屈服于一个恶魔并不羞耻。尤其是，你屈服得如此美妙。”说到最后一句，恶魔几乎在呻吟了。Cas不得不艰难地吞咽着，紧紧抱住自己的手臂。

“够了！Dean！”Sam厉声喝道，冲过来挡在两人中间，不让Dean再看到Cas。“别逼我给你戴口塞！”他威胁地警告，但Cas能看到Dean的眼角露出几条笑纹。

“哎呀，我的Sammy，我可从来不知道你有SM情趣。”Dean色眯眯地打量着弟弟，被一记戳中脖颈的针头打断了——Sam毫不犹豫地给他注入了第二管血液。

恶魔痛苦的嘶吼声让Cas背后直发毛。他受够了这些恐怖的场面，一步步退回到远处的阴影里，终于转身离开了地牢。


	6. 我祈求你，继续萦绕我心

__咚——咚——_ _

Cas发现自己再次在黑漆漆的森林中穿梭。但这一次的黑暗吞噬得更加彻底，将整个世界染成了黑色。视线所及之处只有深黑色的叶片和被黑烬覆盖的地面。他抬头仰望着没有一丝星光的夜空，那纯黑色的月亮仿佛是恶魔的眼珠在直勾勾地盯着他。他不顾一切地奔跑，赤裸的双足也被大地染成黑色。

__咚——咚——_ _

诡异的敲击声再次响起。他听着声音，转头辨认着声音传来的方向。然而找来找去，他发现这声音似乎在自己心口产生了共鸣。他试探性地抬起一只手放在胸前，竟然真的感觉到除了心跳之外的震动。他惶惶不安地感受着，那毛骨悚然的敲击声仍在继续。

__咚！_ _

敲击声骤然停止。Cas猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己在一个没开灯的房间里睡着了。他从床上慢慢坐起来，揉着右眼，发现从门缝底下漏出一丝微弱的红光。

Cas朝门口走去，谨慎地用双手在黑暗中摸索，直到握住门把手。他转动把手推开房门，惊慌地发现地堡走廊上亮起了危机被触发时的警报红灯。

大量刺眼的红光在不停闪烁，看起来触目惊心。

‘太奇怪了。’Cas思索着，看了看走廊上无序闪烁的红灯，迈步走出休息室。他认为当务之急是找到Sam，但他不知道自己刚才睡了多久，也不确定Sam现在会在哪里。

最后Cas决定从跟Sam分开的地方找起。他朝地牢的方向慢慢走去，仍不确定有没有做好跟Dean再次见面的心理准备。但这些红灯让他非常不安，他必须去一趟。

在前往地牢的途中，Cas在拐弯处墙壁发现了一个被什么坚硬物品砸碎的痕迹。砸得非常深，并且看起来像是刚刚留下的。

到底发生了什么事？天使移动脚步，越走越快。当他马上走到地牢时，突然感觉到Dean的气息像影子一样渐渐靠拢。他咬牙绕过最后一个拐弯，听见身后传来不妙的动静。

Cas迅速转身，看到Dean拎着一把锤子堵在走廊中央，正用一双令人恐惧的黑眼睛凝视着他。

“你好啊，亲爱的。”他用一副甜得令人起腻的嗓音打了个招呼。

Cas由于震惊而踉跄后退，背靠在身后墙上。下一秒，他猛地冲向跟Dean相反的方向，拖着扭伤的脚踝竭尽全力地奔跑。

两旁走廊从身侧急速掠过，他胡乱拐了几个弯，希望能把恶魔甩掉。疼痛的脚踝给了他很大压力，肾上腺素在血管里叫嚣，就连心脏也快从喉咙里跳出来了。

‘跑！跑！跑！’清醒的意识在对他尖叫，‘但是要跑到哪里才能不被恶魔发现？’

天花板的红色警灯仍在闪烁不止，将地堡内的一切染成赤红色，Cas只能勉强看清脚下的路。

就在这时，他发现自己逃进一间黑乎乎的储藏室。里面布满灰尘，看起来很久没人打理了。

现在该怎么办？他身体一动不动，屏住呼吸仔细听，生怕错过Dean走到他身后的声音。不过他什么都没听到，耳边只听见自己的血液在淙淙流动。尽管如此，他的意识和身体仍在不断警告他——‘危险！危险！危险！’。

焦虑驱使着他藏进满是蜘蛛网和旧纸箱的桌子下面。他用两只胳膊搂住腿，试图平静紧张的情绪。

“哎哟，你又躲到哪儿了？”

他听见Dean的声音从不远处传来，马上把自己搂得更紧，恨不能身体缩得更小一些。

“你在害怕吗？”Dean重复着之前说过的话，“别怕，我不会咬你——至少不会咬太多，哈哈哈！”他对自己的幽默放声大笑。

Cas现在已经能听见清晰的脚步声了，仿佛每一步都踩踏在他的心脏上。

“虽然我很欣赏你的勇气，但我已经越来越厌烦追在你身后了，Cas。”他继续说着，“让我们来结束这场游戏吧。”

话音刚落，Cas看到恶魔的身影出现在储藏室门口，被红光映照的地板上露出一个黑色的鬼魅轮廓。

“找到你了！”

Cas用一只颤抖的手捂住嘴，挡住惶恐的呼吸声。他无声地挪着脚步，往桌子下面的更深处移动。

脚步声越来越近了，他按住嘴的手更加用力，几乎让自己窒息。接着，他看到Dean的靴子朝房间的另一头走去，远离他的藏身之处，让他稍稍松了口气。

__咚！_ _

Cas吓了一跳，险些惊叫出声。Dean用锤子砸碎了一只书柜，里面纸张文件和几个小木盒纷纷掉在地上。

“出来吧，小天使，我知道你就在这里。”Dean转了半圈，“我一定会找到你的，即使我不得不把这房间里的所有东西都敲碎。”

Cas思考要不要直接出来攻击Dean，激怒他。就算是被恶魔杀掉，也好过受更多侮辱。然而他想起了Sam，他很确定Sam现在被Dean锁在地堡的某个地方，他不能不管。

于是Cas定了定神，默默环顾四周，想找出一件能用的武器。如果能打晕Dean足够长的时间，他就有机会逃跑了。

最后他的目光落在一根离他四英尺远的撬棍上。这根坚硬的金属棍是个很好的武器，但他必须在恶魔看见他之前拿到。

他注意到Dean仍站在房间的另一边，背对着桌子。他决定抓住这个机会。

Cas蹲伏着爬了几步，伸手去够躺在旁边桌子底下的撬棍。当手指感受到冰冷的金属时，他心中涌出一股喜悦，立刻从桌子底下钻出来，直直地站着，双手握住撬棍一端。

走动的声响和金属与地面碰撞的叮当声引起了Dean的注意。他转身面对天使，目光落在撬棍上，唇边掠过一个邪恶的坏笑。

“你想跟我打一架？”他饶有兴趣地问道，“那就来吧，小天使。不屈不挠地坚持到最后一刻，这真是你的作风！”说着他便上前一步，没有任何警告地举起手中锤子，重击Cas的撬棍。

天使被震得后退一步，握着撬棍的手指发麻，好不容易才站稳。但是之后，他马上用双手握住撬棍两端，摆出毫不退缩的抵挡架势。

Dean一下接一下地抡着锤子砸向撬棍，力度残忍野蛮。Cas感觉浑身骨头都在震动，整个人被击打得连连后退，直到后背贴着墙壁。

Dean没有停下脚步，反而步步逼近，直到一只手抓住Cas的胳膊，另一只手用锤子卡在天使喉咙上。

“Game over。”Dean狞笑着宣布，用加重锤子的压迫力来强调自己的话，“投降吧，没准儿我能原谅你跟我弟弟串通一气对付我的事。”

然而Cas完全没有如Dean希望的那样妥协求饶，而是在他能反应过来之前灵活地转动手腕，用撬棍狠狠砸向他的膝盖。

Dean痛得立刻松开了手，颤抖着跌到地上。Cas抓住这个机会猛地撞开Dean，不顾一切地朝出口冲去。但只跑了几步就被什么东西砸中了肩膀，他疼得大叫一声，摔倒在地。撬棍也从手里飞了出去，叮叮当当地掉在地板上。

Cas耳边听见缓慢而沉重的脚步声。他想爬起来，但是肩膀处的骨头疼得像是被Dean的锤子砸碎了，他只能虚弱地趴在地上呻吟。一只靴子伸进他的肋骨下面，将他翻了个身，两人恶狠狠地注视着对方。

“很有趣，但是前戏到此为止。”Dean恼火地笑了笑，看起来受伤的膝盖已经痊愈了。他俯身一把抓住Cas的头发紧紧攥住，直到Cas再也忍受不了头皮被拉扯的痛苦，双手握住他的手腕拼命挣扎。但是Dean似乎彻底抛弃了怜悯心，拽着Cas的头发，头也不回地朝地牢走去。

“啊！”Cas叫喊着，跌跌撞撞地行走。被揪紧的头皮犹如被数根钢针穿刺一般，撕心裂肺地疼。他疯狂地掰着那只拳头，Dean却毫不在意这些反抗，一路拖拽着朝前走。Cas差点被脚下绊倒，不得不勉强跟上Dean的脚步，双眼刺痛，几乎疼出了泪水。

像是过了一个世纪那么久，两人终于来到地牢门口。Dean用空着的手推开铁门，一把将天使推了进去。

Cas被扔到地上，肩膀不小心撞到地板。他咬着牙，发出疼痛的抽气声。环顾四周，他注意到这里没有闪烁的红色警灯。相反，房间远离光源的那个角落漆黑一片。随着Dean关上沉重的铁门，最后一丝光线也消失了。

Cas凝视着眼前压抑的黑暗，心脏剧烈跳动着，紧张的压力让他的耳膜疼痛。

啪嗒一声，开关被Dean按下，灯亮了。

Cas适应不了突如其来的强光，不得不挡住眼睛，只听见Dean的脚步声逐渐靠近。等眼睛适应了周围光线之后，他抬头看到Dean快走到他面前了。

Dean继续向前走，Cas顿时神经紧绷，直到对方从他身边掠过时才松了口气。

Cas转过头，目光落在身后的椅子上。

Sam坐在那里！

然而待Cas看清Sam的状况之后，瞬间呼吸困难。只见Sam的头垂在胸前，鲜血顺着脸颊流下来，一直流到下巴，再落到膝盖。他被绳子粗暴地捆在椅子上，双手都被固定在身后——恶魔连受伤的那条胳膊也没放过。

“Sam！”Cas大喊一声，想从地上爬起来，过去检查Sam的情况。但是Dean出现在弟弟背后，抓住他的长发迫使他抬起头来。Cas看到Sam的眼睛半睁半闭，嘴无力地张开，双唇被自己的血染成猩红色。

“Dean！你对他做了什么？”Cas愤怒地质问道，终于勉强从地上站了起来。他用指责的眼神瞪着恶魔，而后者只是大笑。

“都是他自找的。他该清楚招惹我的下场。”Dean邪恶地笑着，试图跟他的兄弟对视，但Sam仍然昏迷。于是他松开了Sam的头发，重新转向Cas，再次靠近。

“那么，”恶魔开口了，心不在焉地转动着脖子，把关节掰得嘎吱作响。“我们刚才说到哪儿了？”他漫不经心地问道，拉近两人之间的距离。“对了，你要向我道歉，为了——”他望向四周，做了个大概的手势，“为了一切。”

天使低头不予，Dean扬手抓住他的领口，将他拉到自己眼前。“道歉的时候，你他吗最好态度诚恳一点儿。”他恼火地咆哮，自上而下地打量天使。

Cas吞咽了一口，无法把视线从Sam滴在地板上的血迹上移开。他痛苦地皱眉，缓缓抬起视线转向Dean，最终视线停在他的胸前。

Cas缓缓抬起一只手放在恶魔胸前，大约是心脏的位置。

Dean紧紧扣住Cas手腕，作为警告。但是过了一会儿，Dean并没有采取下一步举动，于是Cas深吸了一口气。

“对不起，Dean。对不起，你变成了这样的……怪物，甚至狠心伤害自己的弟弟。”Cas一字一句地说着，Dean加大了握住他手腕的力度。“对不起，我帮不了你，因为我如此没用。”他双手握成拳头，用力压在Dean胸口。然后缓缓闭上眼睛，疲惫地垂下头，“对不起……你死去的时候我没能守在你身边，让你变成了……现在的样子。”

一个短暂的停顿后，Dean拉过Cas的手腕，让他靠在自己胸口。他用手指轻轻抚摸着Cas的胳膊，从上臂到前臂。他们笨拙地靠在一起，像是依偎，又像是拥抱，但是谁都没有主动打破。

Dean用一只手托起Cas的下巴，让他抬头看着自己。

“唉，Cas……”Dean像是突然换了一个人，用一种跟刚才截然不同的忧伤口吻开口，几乎能称之为温柔。他用拇指轻轻拂过天使的下唇，“你怎么会是没用的呢？”他的眼神在Cas的脸上漫游，最后落进那双因激动而不断摇晃的深蓝色瞳孔中。“你是一个——多么有趣的玩具啊。”

恶魔的语气仍然非常温存。他将拇指缓缓推进Cas的唇缝之间，抚摸着牙齿的线条，然后沿原路退出来，在天使的唇角留下一道暧昧的湿润痕迹。

Cas不得不避开Dean的眼睛，下巴痛苦地抖动着。他真是愚不可及，竟让情绪影响了判断力，期盼自己能感化Dean。事实证明，这不过是他的痴心妄想罢了。恶魔终究是恶魔，怎么会被他的几句话打动？

Cas带着一个反感的冷笑，试图推开Dean的胸口。但Dean只是更紧地抱住他，不肯放手让他离开。

“你还想去哪里，嗯？我的天使。”Dean的嗓音变得兴奋起来，呼吸愈加浑浊急促。Cas对这些话退缩了。他把头转向旁边，不想看到那双饱含欲望的眼睛和那张狂热得令他颤抖的脸。他不知道自己想去哪儿，只求能远离Dean。

Cas开始反抗，试图把胳膊从Dean的手中挣脱出来。

恶魔愉快地大笑，将Cas朝后推去。Cas没有选择，只能被推得一步步后退，直到背部贴上冰冷的墙壁。Dean压迫得那么紧，即使是从头顶射过来的灯光都无法照在他的身上。

“也许我应该扭断你的另一只脚踝，这样你就再也不能从我身边逃走了。”Dean朝Cas的脖颈上吹了一口气。天使震惊地睁大双眼，呼吸急促。“你可以一天二十四个小时地待在我的床上。”他喃喃地说着，一边亲吻Cas的脖颈一边用手指撩拨着他的身体，点燃情欲的火焰。“你要完完全全地属于我……我想怎么做就怎么做……”语句中的灼热气息掠过Cas的耳朵，让他无法控制地颤栗。但在他能说出任何话之前，房间对面响起一声低沉的呻吟声。

“放开他，Dean。”Sam缓慢地说着。虽然吐字含糊不清，但是语气很坚决。

Cas能感觉到贴着自己脖颈的那双嘴唇扬起一个灿烂的笑容。

Dean松开Cas，转身面对弟弟，“又轮到我们两个算账了，Sammy？”他最后一次宠爱地摸了摸天使的脸，然后朝Sam走去。Cas脱力地倚在墙上，看着Dean大摇大摆地接近Sam。

Sam费劲地抬起头来，调整双眼焦距，试图找出Dean移动的方向。这时Dean在他身后停下脚步，弯腰凑近他的耳边。

“太有趣了，你觉得你能指挥我该做什么不该做什么，对吗弟弟？”Dean开口说着，一只手落在Sam肩上，施加额外的压力，将断裂的骨头压得嘎吱作响。Sam疼得连连皱眉，发出痛苦的呻吟声。

“你瞧，从咱俩现在的处境来看，”Dean高高兴兴地说，“你真的没资格对我提任何要求。”说完之后他又紧紧按了一下Sam的肩膀，这才放手。

“该死！Dean，你一直都这么惹人讨厌。”Sam低声咒骂，“但是成为恶魔之后你开始变本加厉，成了一个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”他吐出一口血，“你以为我会怕你？”

“哈哈哈！”Dean高声大笑，“没想到你死到临头还这么嘴硬，真是勇气可嘉。”他胡噜着Sam的头发，像逗弄一只小狗。“并且愚蠢至极。”他又补充了一句，将Sam的头推到一边，放手踱步到他的另一侧。

Sam的褐色长发被弄乱了，遮住了脸，但Cas仍能看见他在紧紧皱着眉。他敢肯定Sam正承受着巨大的疼痛，头上伤口看起来糟透了。

“让你自动送上门来简直太他吗轻松了！我要做的只是假装不堪一击，让你以为自己扭转了整个局面。”Dean双手交叉在胸前，得意地说。

“别说大话了。”Sam不甘示弱地回击，“你只是没脸承认你当时被我制服了而已。”

Dean轻蔑地笑了笑。“你凭什么断定我不是故意被你制服？瞧瞧你当时的样子，只不过是个不堪一击的人类，胳膊还受了伤。”他大声说道，蹲了下来，跟Sam四目相对，“如果不是我诈降，你怎么可能打得过我？”他嘲弄地笑了笑。

Sam的眉头拧得更紧了。恶魔阴险的笑声让Cas感觉浑身直冒鸡皮疙瘩。噢，不，他看到Sam的表情在瞬息万变——从惊愕到恍然大悟，再到咬牙切齿的仇恨。

“没错。”Dean总结道，“我故意让你打赢我，这样你才能把我和Cas带回地堡。从今往后，我们三个再也不会分开了，要相亲相爱地，幸福地生活在一起。”说完他慢慢转过身，对Cas露出一个诡异的笑容。

“但你怎么知道如何逃出地牢的恶魔陷阱？”Sam难以置信地问道。

Dean耸了耸肩，“我不知道，但我坚信我能想出办法逃出来。因为我知道你永远都不会伤害我，并且我有全世界所有的时间。没想到啊，是你把我从恶魔陷阱里释放了出来。因为你用血液净化我，让我体内的恶魔成分降低了，我就轻而易举地走出了陷阱。”他伸出一只手，用某种下流的方式抚摸着Sam的膝盖。Sam惊恐地将双膝并拢到一起，极力躲开哥哥的触摸。

“别碰我！”他愤怒地咆哮。

Cas能看到Sam举止中的焦虑不安，脸上还带着与刚才完全不同的表情——恐惧。

现在必须做些什么了。Cas环顾房间，想找些……任何能用得上的东西，但一无所获。房间似乎刚被仔细打扫过了，除了桌椅之外什么都没有。

无论如何，他必须帮助Sam。

“Dean，”Cas叫了一声，对自己犹豫不决的声音有些畏缩。恶魔不耐烦地扭头瞥了他一眼，手仍然伸向Sam。“放他走吧。”

Dean看起来有些意外，像是Cas刚建议他们应该一起去游泳。他站起来朝天使走了几步。“我为什么要放他走？”他问道。

Cas当然不知道该如何回答，只是徒劳地抓住一线机会。“你已经有我了，难道还不够吗？”他用比刚才更小的嗓音回答，不想引起Sam的注意。

恶魔惊奇地歪着头，唇边缓缓展开一个微笑。“你听见了吗，Sam？”他问着弟弟，转而大笑，“Cas准备为了你牺牲自己。”他转回天使，“这可真是天使能做的最后一件高风亮节的好事。”他用一双慵懒的眼睛打量着Cas的身体，再次舔了舔嘴唇。

“Cas，你不能这样做。”Sam低声恳求，眼神里的悲伤打碎了Cas的心，但同时也坚定了他的决意。他努力站起来，远离墙壁，朝Dean走了几步。是的，这的确是他能做的最后一件好事，最后一次让自己有点儿用处。

“求求你。”天使不卑不亢地说，语气铿锵有力，“放他走吧，我再也不会反抗你了。”他直直地盯着前方，一瞬间忘记了肩膀和脚踝的疼痛。然而在说出这句投降的话之后，他的脊椎开始颤抖。他不敢正视Dean的脸，转而盯向旁边的墙壁。

Dean越走越近，Cas不得不看着他。恶魔站在三步之外，对他微微眯起眼睛。“我为什么要在乎你的反抗？只要我想要你，就能随时得到。”他的眼睛再次变成了纯黑色，整张脸让Cas感到恐惧。

“但是！如果你肯放Sam离开的话，我——我会主动取悦你。”Cas谦卑地说，这个羞耻的字眼让他的脸也跟着红了。他在Dean面前垂下视线，像一匹温顺的小马。

说完之后，地牢陷入沉默。时间仿佛被定格了，Cas站在原地，忐忑不安地等待恶魔答复。

Dean沉默不语，房间静得压抑。Cas透过睫毛偷偷瞄了一眼，看到Dean正皱眉盯着他，眼睛里的黑色像雨后的乌云一样层层散开，重新露出原本碧绿色的双眸。

当Cas再次低下头时，一双有力的手伸到他的腋下，把他整个人架了起来，抛向附近的桌子。他砰的一声落到桌上，痛苦地抽了口气。Dean强行挤进他的双腿之间，将他两只手都压在桌子上。

Cas动弹不得，只能后退一点距离，将上半身的重量放在没受伤的那侧肩膀，避开被锤子砸中的地方。他看到Sam正在极力挣扎，但身上捆绑的绳索太结实，虚弱的猎人无论如何也挣不开它们。

就在这时，Dean粗暴地开口说道，“你愿意把自己献给我，让我想做什么就做什么？”炙热的呼吸拂过Cas的嘴唇，“那么，你会为我分开双腿吗？”他一只手伸进Cas的大腿内侧，隔着裤子滑动，同时另一只手按住他颈后。

“Cas！”Sam的吼声穿过房间，“不！”他试图让Cas收回那个荒谬的提议。

“Sam，别这样，”Cas对他痛苦地喊道，“别让这件事情更加艰难。”他恳求着年轻的Winchester，而Dean的手已经移到他的双腿之间，隔着布料懒洋洋地抚摸。Cas不得不闭上眼睛才能集中精神说出下一句话，但他说出口的更像是一声混杂着喘息的窃窃私语，“如果你放Sam离开这里，我会满足你的任何要求。”

恶魔似乎考虑了一会儿，然后说出了Cas最害怕听到的那句话。“哼，放走他之后，我怎么确保你不会反悔？”他用手心玩弄着天使的胯下，后者止不住地颤抖。

“我向你保证！”Cas绝望地说，只差一点儿他就能说服Dean了。

“ ** **不，CAS！**** ”Sam不顾一切地大喊，然后转向哥哥，“Dean，我对上帝发誓，如果你敢弄伤他，我一定会——”

“你会怎么样？”Dean转过头，不屑地说，“对我大吼大叫吗？”他冷笑了两声，“Cas是为了救你才牺牲自己。”他慢吞吞地说着，用虎口托起天使的脸，将他拉到自己面前，“不得不承认，我真有点儿嫉妒你，Sam。”

Dean用嘴唇碰了碰天使的唇角，但是没有更多动作。Cas不知道该做什么，只能闭上眼睛，硬着头皮忍耐下去。

过了一会儿，Dean离开了他，低声说，“你该向我展示一下，你打算如何履行你的承诺。”

Cas艰难地吞咽着，抱歉地看了Sam一眼，然后倾身向前，将嘴唇送到Dean唇边，立即闭上双眼。他迟疑地移动嘴唇，贴着对方双唇慢慢蹭过去，然后迅速逃开。

他偷看着恶魔的脸，想估测对方反应。然而Dean只是面无表情地皱了皱眉。

“就这些？”他直截了当地问。

Cas有些恐慌了。“不——不，等一下，我还会、还会——”话没说完他就再次靠过来，拉近两人之间的距离，双唇堵住了Dean的嘴。这次他鼓起勇气用舌头分开恶魔的唇缝探了进去，在触碰到里面柔软时呼吸一窒。这里没有他以为的湿润，反而意外地感觉Dean有些口干舌燥。

嘴唇之间的吮吸摩擦和Dean炙热的鼻息让Cas忍不住发晕。Dean开始回吻他，舌面平滑温暖，带来某种难以言喻的真实和美妙。Cas渐渐敞开口腔，让两人的唇舌交缠在一起。

能占据主导地位的感觉很好。实际上，Cas觉得太好了，足以迷失在这个吻中不可自拔。他情不自禁地抬起右手勾住Dean的脖颈，把他拉得更近。这个亲吻的力道和方式都充满了浓浓的情色意味，以至于他们分开时Cas还感到一丝异样的空虚。

现在Dean已经靠得很近了，甚至两人的胯部都压到了一起。Cas脊背发麻，大口喘着粗气，右手仍搂着Dean的脖子。他们都难以置信地注视着彼此，困惑地眯起眼睛。

Dean首先回过神来，脸上再次露出恶魔特有的嘲讽微笑。“这才是我想要的。”他用低沉而愉悦的嗓音回答，夸张地舔了舔下唇，舔过的地方泛着几点微弱水光，看起来异常诱人。

Cas突然感到一阵难堪。他从Dean的脖子上抽回右手，双眼望向别处。

房间对面再度传来声响。Cas看到Sam在用比刚才更激烈的方式去挣绳子，这提醒了他必须快点把Sam救出去。

“那么，你现在能放他离开了吗？”Cas问道，一双满含希望的蓝眼睛转向面前的恶魔。

“好吧，”Dean摸了摸自己的下巴，“这个吻是一个不错的开始。不过在Sammy离开之前，我得确保你真的会对我死心塌地才行。”他对Cas无赖地眨眨眼。

Cas畏缩了，一把推开Dean，试着让两人离开一段距离，而不是以这样暧昧的姿势贴在一起。但是他没法后退太多，因为Dean用手抓着他的屁股，将他硬挪回自己身边。

“让他走！”Cas再次恳求，双手握住恶魔的手，“我已经照你说的做了，现在该轮到你兑现承诺。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话。

“我可没对你承诺任何事。”Dean将他抓得更紧，“只是提议罢了。”他眨了一下眼皮，双眼重新变成黯淡无光的漆黑色，盯着Cas不放。

天使不得不忍下想跟Dean打一架的冲动。说到底，打架对他来说能有什么好处？恶魔从来不会吃亏。于是他只能绷紧下巴，恼羞成怒地喘着粗气。

“不过，我能告诉你一件事。”Dean喃喃地说，“我可以让Sammy离开，如果你愿意——”他俯身靠近，“让我——”他舔了舔Cas的耳垂，“干你。”

这个直白粗鄙的字眼让Cas愤怒得浑身发抖。这当然是恶魔确保他实现承诺的方式，但他既然已经答应了就必须坚持到底。毕竟这也是让Sam得救的唯一办法。

Cas闭上眼睛，轻轻点了点头。


	7. 因为我曾犯下无法言说的错

Cas不想睁开眼睛，因为睁眼就意味着他要面对自己许下的承诺。

如果这件事发生在几周前，在Dean还没有变成恶魔的时候，他说不定会欣然接受。但眨眼间一切都变了，变得扭曲和堕落。然而他仍愿意倾尽自己的所有去拯救别人，尤其是他想救的人是Winchester兄弟中的一个。假如现在要救的人不是Sam而是Dean，他也会牺牲自己。

Dean微妙的低吟声打断了他的沉思。“嗯哼，好极了。”他用鼻翼蹭着Cas的脸，“那我就在这里干你吧。”他向前挺了挺身，再次将两人胯部抵在一起。

天使震惊地把脸转到另一边。“你说什么？在这里？”他被吓了一跳，下意识地向后挪了挪。眼神来回落在兄弟两人身上，像是想提醒Dean他的弟弟还在这里。

然而恶魔意味深长地笑了。“我确定Sammy不会介意。”他说着，朝Sam那边飞快地瞥了一眼。

Cas这才明白恶魔的企图，开始慌张地反抗，“求你不要这样，Dean。我们应该去一处更加……私密的场合。”他烦躁不安，努力想说出更多理由，说服Dean放弃这个可怕的提议。

但Dean只是摇摇头。“不好意思，我有点儿想让Sam坐在这里，提醒你好好兑现承诺。”他用一只食指挑起Cas的下巴，“并且我想看看Sam在亲眼见到我上你时气疯的狼狈样。”

说完他立即转向Sam，收到了一记仇恨的怒视，但他只是无所谓地耸耸肩。“要么，你们俩的位置对调一下——你看着我上Sam？”他在Cas耳边低语道，确保只让他一个人能听见。

“你——你不能这样对你的弟弟！”Cas颤抖着回答，竭力稳住身体，用一双卑顺的蓝眼睛苦苦哀求Dean。

恶魔故作无奈地叹了口气，眨眨眼睛。“那你还在等什么？把衣服脱了。”

直到现在Cas才意识到这个房间里有多冷。他颤抖着把双手伸到自己脖颈下面，解开了衬衫的第一枚纽扣。见恶魔毫无反应地盯着他，他咬咬牙，将下面的纽扣一枚枚解开。

他不知道该把脱下来的衬衫放在哪里，环顾四周，看到Dean向他伸出一只手，便把上衣放在Dean的手里，等他放到旁边。

Dean打了个响指，低头盯着Cas的裤子。“继续脱。”他用接近耳语的嗓音命令道。

天使能看到恶魔眼中的饥饿，后背不禁冒出一层鸡皮疙瘩。他用冻得冰凉的手松开自己运动裤腰间的抽绳，抬头看了Dean一眼，想用眼神告诉他‘我坐在桌上没办法脱掉裤子’。

Dean似乎明白了，随即退后几步，给Cas留出空间。

Cas从桌上下来，双脚小心翼翼地落到地板上。他忍不住扫了一眼Sam的方向，看到他正用匕首般锐利的眼神瞪着Dean，像是恨不能把恶魔的脖子咬断。他本来是在勉强按下怒火，但注意到Cas在看他时，他终于忍无可忍。

“快住手，Dean！你他吗知道自己在做什么吗？！”年轻的Winchester疯了似的拼命挣扎，想要用蛮力挣断绳索。

Sam的反抗让Dean皱眉。他伸手搭了一下Cas的胳膊，无奈地笑了笑，“失陪一下，我去去就回。”说完，他朝弟弟走去。

Sam像是有生以来从来没受过这样大的刺激，脸涨得通红，头发乱成一团。

看着身处困境的猎人，Cas心中无比酸楚，想要歇斯底里地吼出来。他永远不想给任何人带来痛苦，但是他又能做什么呢？他恨恶魔的残忍，也恨自己的无能。该死，他感觉眼睛开始刺痛，连忙用赤裸的胳膊愤怒地揉了揉眼角。

这时Dean已经停下脚步，站在弟弟被牢牢绑住的椅子后面。Sam一直没有停止挣扎，Dean突然抬起拳头重重砸向他的脸上，那声音让Cas心惊肉跳。

“不，住手！”他朝Dean大喊，想要挪动脚步走过来。但Dean转身面对他，随便抬起一只手就用恶魔力量隔空把他定住了，压回桌边。

Sam闷哼了一声，朝地上吐出更多鲜血。

“你给我好好听着，Sammy。”Dean开口了，再次把手埋进Sam沾血的棕色头发里，猛地扯向后方，让他看着他的眼睛。Sam倔强地移开视线，但是Dean的下一句话让他愣住了，一张脸瞬间没了血色。

“如果你不停止反抗，我就让Cas跪下吸你的**。”Dean用下巴指了指被他定住的天使，接着稍微弯下腰，嘴唇凑近Sam的耳朵，脸色有些阴沉，“或者那样正中你的下怀对吗，老弟？”

Sam的胸膛在剧烈起伏着，咬牙切齿地骂出去一句“滚！”。

Dean满不在乎地放声大笑，笑容逐渐狰狞。“给我老老实实地待着，否则我就让他这么做。没准儿做的更多。不要考验我的忍耐力。”

不等听到回答，Dean转身离开了Sam。在他快走到Cas身边时，听到身后传来Sam的声音。

“对不起，Cas。都是我的错。”

绝望和悲凉一齐涌上Cas心头。该如何结束这一切？他根本没有机会用血液治愈Dean。不管接下来会发生什么事，他只求Dean能信守承诺，放Sam离开。现在除了对恶魔妥协，他什么都做不了。

也许……也许Sam逃出去之后能找到其他办法，用另一种途径挽救Dean。

当Dean走到他面前，对他伸出一只邀请的手时，Cas一言不发地把手放在恶魔手心里，任Dean把他拉至身前。Dean衣服的粗糙棉布摩擦着他赤裸的皮肤，这触感使他颤抖。

Dean的气息迅速涌了过来，笼罩着Cas的头顶，身侧，后背。无处不在，将他重重包围起来。恶魔用手背抚摸着他的脸颊，慢慢游移到他的下巴，低头吻在他的唇上。

‘妥协吧！’天使在心里告诉自己，松开绷紧的双唇让对方进入。

亲吻Dean的感觉和上次一样不可思议。那双嘴唇比看起来更加柔软，呼吸滚烫，湿润的舌尖绕着圈儿地追逐Cas的舌头，仿佛在他的体内刮起一阵温暖的旋风，让他意识逐渐模糊。

当Dean后退时，Cas意识到并非所有事情都温暖舒适，尤其是被这双黑得发亮的眼珠如饥似渴地盯着。他艰难地咽了咽口水，隐约害怕起来。

“容我冒昧地打断一下。在我们开始之前，你得先脱掉这个。”Dean扬起一个故作斯文的微笑，用手拉开Cas运动裤的抽绳。

‘好吧，他说得没错。’Cas收集起自己剩余的全部勇气，抓住运动裤的裤腰，连带着里面底裤一齐迅速褪下。在做这件事的时候，他的眼睛死死盯着地板上的一处裂纹。最后他从裤腿中迈步出来，用脚尖勾起这堆布料，窸窸窣窣地推向旁边，不再关心那些无关紧要的小事。

一旦身上的最后一件衣服被脱掉，Cas立即用双手挡住胯部，尽量遮起关键部位。即使很确定Sam对他的裸体不感兴趣，他也迅速转向Sam看不到的侧面。

“嗯哼，”Dean握住Cas的双手，“不要再躲了。”他的语气里带着一丝责备。

Cas心中艰苦地挣扎了一番，终于将手从胯前移开，握成拳头垂在身侧。

“很好。”Dean称赞道。

天使屏住呼吸，紧张地等待着对方触摸。然而过了一会儿，什么都没发生，只听见一声命令。“脱掉我的衣服。”

该死，难道Dean真的想让他们看起来像是在做爱吗？Cas抬起颤抖的双手，笨拙地解开Dean衬衫的第一枚纽扣。他能感觉到Dean灼热的视线在紧盯着他的每一个动作。

解开最后一枚纽扣之后，Cas抬起头来，将衬衫向后打开，拽下衣袖。在这个过程中，他不得不用双手环住Dean的身体，才能把上衣从后面扯下。两个人的距离太近了，近到恶魔发烫的气息就喷在他的脖颈上，这个亲密的姿势让他如临深渊。

Cas好不容易脱下了Dean的衬衫。他把衣服扔到一旁，仿佛划清界限似的迅速远离。

然而下一步就更加艰难了。Cas迟疑了一小会儿，终于机械地牵引着手指，松开Dean腰带。当他抽出腰带的时候，Dean微微转动着腰，似乎很享受Cas的服务，唇角露出一个得意的笑容。

就在这时，天使忽然听见Sam微弱的闷哼。他抬起头，看到兄弟两人都在盯着对方。显然Sam被激怒了，眼睛里正往外冒出熊熊怒火。

Cas咬咬牙，决定继续做下去。他飞快地扯掉了Dean的腰带，拉下牛仔裤拉链，把裤子顺着Dean的腿拉下去，随后褪下底裤。恶魔一步迈出来，将裤子踢到旁边。现在他们都赤身裸体地站着，但只有Cas在地牢冷空气的刺激下浑身发抖。

Dean的身躯再次一览无遗地呈现在眼前，不知为何让Cas有些难为情。

“Dean……求你了，带我去别的地方吧。”他又试了一次，恳求地看着Dean。

“在这儿做会让你觉得不舒服吗？”Dean随意地问着，“因为Sam？”他靠得更近了，眼睛里闪烁着一些期待，“还是，因为我？”

Dean的一只手软绵绵地落在Cas屁股上，慢慢上升至肩膀，逐渐加大手劲儿向下按压。Cas不得不弯曲双膝，最终跪在地上。

‘不，这不是个好迹象。’Cas不确定地抬起视线，正好对上Dean的半硬处。他当然明白恶魔的意图，只能勉强撑住自己，迎接即将发生的事。

Dean握住翘起的顶端，用某种慵懒的速度滑动了几次。“我没带润滑剂，恐怕只能让你帮忙润滑了。”他的眼底闪过一丝狡黠的光。

‘噢，上帝啊。’Cas感觉自己喉咙发干，挤不出一丝水分。Dean轻轻抚摸着他的头发，松松地抓住发根，引导他的头向前移动。他只能张开嘴，避免被直挺挺地戳上脸颊。

火热的硬挺顺着Cas的唇缝滑了进去，在他的舌上放松。Cas不由自主地闭上眼睛，合拢双唇裹住了它。头顶上方传来一身呻吟，他用舌头绕住渐渐苏醒的部位，试着用尽可能多的水分滋润它。

Dean很快就退出来了，离开时有意蹭了蹭Cas的唇角，欣赏天使被唾液沾湿的模样。

恶魔的羞辱让Cas脸颊染上一抹潮红。他听见身后爆发出一声咆哮，不忍心回头看——他知道那一定是被绑在椅子上的Sam的吼声。想到年轻的Winchester仍在场，亲眼目睹着一切，Cas脸上羞怯的红色迅速蔓延至全身。

“嗯……”Dean故意发出格外愉悦的哼声，再一次挺进Cas的嘴里，同时扭头看着自己弟弟。“Sammy，当我给你打电话叫你来帮忙的时候，你知道Cas为什么没法提醒你吗？”他调整了一下抓住深色发丝的手，不等回答便自顾自地说了下去，“因为他当时在做跟现在一样的事。”

Dean给这句话补充了一声窃笑，活灵活现地模仿着当时情景。“Sam，你必须过来一趟！把我治好！”他重复着打电话时说的话，在Cas的嘴里闯得更深，“啊——快来！”他再次高声呻吟起来。但很明显，他的呻吟是因为快乐，而不是疼痛。

看到Cas为了救他被迫承受着恶魔侵犯，唇角挂着丝丝银线，连呼吸都很艰难。Sam咬紧牙关发出一声悲愤的呜咽，匆匆移开视线，不忍再看下去。

Cas的下巴被淌出来的唾液浸湿，嘴唇不断撞击到Dean握住性器的手指。他的下颚开始疼痛，却仍要保持吮吸舔弄。Dean时不时地提醒他“尽量湿润一些，对你有好处”，于是他不得不努力让自己分泌出更多唾液。

几分钟的痛苦煎熬之后，Dean终于抽身离开。但他没有收回抓住Cas头发的手，反而向上提去，让Cas从地上站起来。Cas发出拉扯疼痛的抽气声，接着被粗暴地推倒在桌上。

Dean出其不意地将他仰面推倒，一分开他的双腿马上挤了进来。Cas已经能感觉到潮湿的热硬在刮擦着他的大腿内侧和腹股沟，这突如其来的触碰让他心生畏惧，却又不敢反抗，只能小口喘着气。

恶魔的一只手落在Cas胸前，手心火焰般灼热，刺痛了他冰冷的皮肤。另一只手握住勃起来到他身后的入口处。Cas感觉内心的什么东西被打破了，一股厌恶像虫子一样爬上脊背。此时此刻他真希望恶魔是另一个模样，而不是顶着那张他深爱的人类的脸。

‘他终于要开始了，而你无力阻止。’天使的眼眶发红，拼命眨着眼睛想把泪水忍回去。绝望和恐惧让他颤抖得越来越厉害，神经已经紧绷到了极限，仿佛下一秒就会崩溃。

Cas感觉到Dean在用热硬蹭着他分开的双腿间。他咬紧嘴唇，屈辱的泪水不知不觉溢出眼眶。恶魔很快找到了那个入口，开始缓缓挺身逼近。用‘不舒服’已经不够形容，Cas本能地收紧身体向后躲去，发出一声低沉的呜咽。

“你会弄伤他！”一声愤怒的吼叫从房间另一头传来。Cas心中既感激Sam及时阻止了Dean，又痛苦地认为这样恐怕会延长他的痛苦时间。

“ _ _至少__ 给他做些准备，该死！”Sam大声咆哮道。Cas发誓他听见了猎人嗓音中的哽咽，那是眼泪流进嗓子里才会发出的声音。

Dean抬头看了看Cas惊恐的脸，深深地叹了一口气，转头对他的兄弟说，“别紧张，Sammy，我只是想吓唬他一下。”他的左手在天使的脸上游移着，用食指和中指拂去那些从眼角涌出的泪水，然后轻轻划过Cas的嘴唇，指尖探进去搅动着。“舔舔我。”他命令道，等待对方顺从。

Cas闭上眼睛，用舌头裹住那两只还沾着咸涩眼泪的手指，尽可能地湿润它们。Dean的拇指不断地擦拭着那些刚流下来的带着Cas体温的泪水，没过多久就把手指从他的嘴里抽出来，迅速用湿滑的指尖顶到Cas的入口。

Cas不再躲开了，只是为接下来要发生的事恐惧得浑身发抖。当指尖终于挤进那个狭小的洞口，他感觉到温热和潮湿。这是一种怪异的，之前从未有过的感觉，稍有不适，但暂时还没有他想象中那样痛苦。直到恶魔的手指逐渐推进内部，一点点深入进去。灼烧的疼痛让天使大声地吸了一口气，潜意识地想用双手阻止，但是中途停下了。因为，不，他不能反抗Dean。于是他将双手重新放回桌上，握成拳头咬牙忍耐。

手指撤出去一些，然后增添了第二只手指，同时压力也增加了。Cas已经感觉无法承受，但他设法保持安静，紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇。

湿漉漉的手指在钻进钻出，旋转扭动，带来令人不快的异物感。Cas拼命想要放松，但是越这么想就越紧张。疼痛正慢慢转化成麻木，并伴随着一种难以形容的唤醒。接着Dean弯曲手指，触碰到了某个点。一阵麻酥酥的快感顺着指尖迅速扩散至前面，让Cas震惊不已。不过在他能抓住这个感觉之前，Dean的手指已经离开了。

Dean往自己手心里吐了一口，握住自己涨得发痛的性器上下润滑，使微微干燥的表皮再次闪出水光。

Cas再次感觉到那热硬的顶端在压迫着他的入口。他屏住呼吸，无法抑制惊恐的情绪。Dean的动作既慢又稳，一丝一丝地顶进，目前只让前端的一小段滑入Cas体内。Cas不由自主地抬起双臂，用力搂住Dean的肩膀。他惊恐地睁大双眼盯着恶魔，但Dean只是保持着推动，再推动。稍微抽出，只是为了推得更深，最后终于整根没入。

Cas剧烈颤抖着，被泪水沾湿的脸颊反射出一些亮光。他的指甲陷进Dean肩膀周围那些健实紧致的肌肉里，发出一声长长的抽泣。他突然意识到，就算Dean能被治愈，他们之间恐怕也再也回不到从前的单纯和亲密了。一瞬间失落，绝望，压抑和恐惧在心头堆叠累计，把他饱经折磨的最后一根弦崩断。他悲愤交加，竟搂着对方伤心地大哭起来。

在接下来的很长一段时间里，Dean都没有任何举动。尽管他已经深深地埋进Cas体内，但是他一动不动，只是看着天使像个无助的孩子一样痛哭，直到Cas把他的胸口哭得津湿一片。

Dean耐心等待，直到Cas止住哭泣才俯身凑近他的耳边。“你不知道我为这一刻等了多久。”他低声说着，而Cas的回应只是打了一个哭嗝儿。他太沉浸在身体的痛苦和精神的创伤当中，没法给出一个清晰的回答，更没去思考Dean这句话究竟是什么意思。

Cas闭上眼睛，将头躺回坚硬的桌子上，想要放松，但只是徒劳。他模模糊糊听见吸鼻子的声音，转头看到Sam在椅子上弯下腰，低低地垂着头，肩膀不停抖动，一串水珠落到地面。

哦，上帝啊，Cas心中哀叹着，感觉喉咙越来越堵。他注意到Dean也在看Sam，但是唇边带着一个得意的轻笑。

就在Cas恍惚的时候，恶魔偏过头来看了他一眼。他看到Cas目不转睛地盯着Sam，突然恼火起来，张口咬住他的嘴唇，双眼再次变成纯黑色。Cas立刻疼出了眼泪，视野再度模糊一片。

接着，Dean开始动了。他来势汹汹，动作幅度大得像是想把Cas的内脏扯出来。Cas用一只胳膊挡住眼睛，试图阻挡一切。但是当然，这是没用的，显然Dean不会允许他逃避，强硬地拉开了他的手臂。

“不准再躲我了，我想看到你的脸。”Dean边说边不停抽插。

现在即使Cas想为Sam保持安静也做不到。他只希望Dean快点结束，让Sam离开，走的远远的。他以为情况已经不能更糟糕了，谁知恶魔的速度却越来越快。

“啊！”Cas大喊了一声，咬住自己的手背。“上帝啊！”他小声祈祷着，不敢让Dean听见，但是被填满的感觉实在是难以忍受。“请让这一切快些结束吧！”他的身体在桌上被顶得不断震动，发际线被泪水打湿。

Dean突然伸出右手握住Cas柔软的性器，熟练地快速套弄。这对Cas来说是个奇怪的感觉，虽然痛苦，但也有缓慢升起的兴奋和愉悦。这两种格格不入的感觉混在一起，让他的身体开始发烫。Dean给他的冲击霸道而热烈，像是一股从突然爆发的火山中迸出的岩浆，吞噬了他的身体和灵魂。他逐渐硬了起来，甚至自己都意识不到。Dean仿佛惩罚他似的猛插了一次，他能做的只有死死抓住桌角。

没多久，他的欲望被完全唤醒了。Dean的手指没有离开，仍在上下撸动。来自后面的疼痛早已麻木了，开始被勃起处的快慰取代，Cas情不自禁地低吟出声。

Dean气喘吁吁地笑了笑，手指给他一个特殊的握力，又引出一声更加高亢的呻吟。Cas的快感即将到达顶点，之前的所有紧张和恐惧都融化了。最终他喊着Dean的名字释放出来，溅湿了自己腹部。

Dean的手从Cas胯下离开，改抓住他的屁股，再次摆动腰部开始猛冲，失去了刚才的节奏。他俯身咬住Cas的肩膀，狠狠冲击着，一次，两次，不断深入，尽可能地与天使结合得更紧。

最后Cas感觉到一股热流涌进身体最深处，但肩膀被咬住的疼痛让他分神了。很快Dean气喘吁吁地瘫倒在他身上，在他耳边吐出阵阵灼热的气流。

两个人都花了几分钟时间才调匀呼吸。Dean退出来一点儿，“说真的，Sammy，”他扭头说道，站直了一些，“有机会你也应该试一次。”说完他笑眯眯地看回Cas，收到一个被冒犯的怒视。

Cas胡乱推挤着Dean的胸口，想把他从自己身上推开。但是Dean仍贯穿在他体内，他又晃动了一次，让Cas喘息着颤栗起来。

“你实在太可爱了。”Dean总结道，曲起手指刮了一下Cas混合着汗水和泪水的湿漉漉的脸，终于退出他的身体。当两人分开的时候，Cas不舒服地扭动了一下，立即从桌上坐起来，双手放在膝盖上，对后面疼痛发出嘶嘶的吸气声。

他看到Dean已经在穿衣服了，想知道他是否也能穿衣服。然而在他这样做之前，Dean发话了。

“很好，Cas。你证明了自己会遵守约定，我答应你，放Sammy离开。”

Cas心里的大石头终于落地。他慢慢呼出一口气，望向Sam。Sam已经抬起头了，对他的哥哥紧紧皱眉，双眼通红。

Cas感觉有什么柔软的东西落在他的膝盖上。他低头一看，是Dean扔过来一条运动裤。他立即穿上裤子，没在意或直接无视了自己腹部的粘稠津液。

“你真的相信他吗？”Sam用嘶哑的嗓音问Cas，“相信一个恶魔？”他注视着天使的双眼。

Cas心头掠过一丝质疑。他非常想相信Dean，尽可能地把那个‘恶魔都是满口谎言的骗子’的念头推到心底最深处。他对Dean投去询问的目光，Dean只是打量着Sam，脸上带着狡黠的微笑。

“我会遵守承诺。”Dean回答着，同时扣好自己衬衫的衣扣。“但你也要记住你答应过什么，Cas。”他提醒道。一旦穿好衣服，他立刻转身离开地牢，连门都懒得锁。

‘就算开着大门，我们又能逃到哪里呢？’Cas自嘲地想着，心情十分沉重，穿好上衣后朝Sam走去。


	8. 我曾纯净如那流淌的河

Cas慢慢走近Sam。当他们四目相对时，年轻的Winchester眼睛里满是痛苦和悲伤，驱散了天使最后一丝力气。他双膝一阵疲软，整个人重重跌在地上，双手在空中茫然地乱抓，好不容易才抓到Sam的胳膊。

“Sam！”Cas关切地问道，“你怎么样了？”

Sam过了很久都没有回答，只是直直地盯着他，喉结上下抖动，一双布满血丝的眼睛里再度溢出泪水。他什么话都说不出来，只哑着嗓子叫了一声“Cas”。

现在Cas感觉自己的眼眶更加刺痛了。他忙移开视线，这样Sam就不会看到他有多可怜。他需要坚强起来，为Sam坚强。

几次深呼吸之后，Cas召集起剩下的力量设法让自己站稳。他走到Sam身后，松开捆绑的绳子。地板上用黑线画着的恶魔陷阱仿佛在嘲讽他，他集中精力对付绳结，努力用颤抖的手指尽快解开它们。

绳子终于松开了。在Cas的帮助下，Sam伸开了那条没受伤的手臂。他缓缓站起来，伸出一只手保持平衡。他头上的伤口（大概是被那只该死的锤子砸的）肯定给脑部造成了损伤，于是Cas马上冲到他身边，扶住了她。

Sam抓住Cas的肩膀，两个人勉强站稳。现在他们再次面对面地注视着彼此，Sam不得不闭上眼睛，Cas猜测这样是为了减轻眼前的眩晕感。他还没来得及说任何话，突然被Sam用力抱住了。

Cas先是楞了一下，随后也抬起双臂，回抱高高的猎人。

他们久久地拥抱在一起，为彼此的遭遇心痛不已，仿佛这个拥抱能治愈他们的所有痛苦。

“我一定会带你离开这里，我保证。”Sam哽咽着说，咬住牙关。他放开Cas，直直地望进那双蓝眼睛里，“假如Dean真的能信守承诺，让我离开。我发誓我会回来救你，让他再也不能伤害到你。”他继续说道，抬手抹去脸上泪水。

这番话让Cas喉咙堵塞，但他摇了摇头。“不，Sam。你必须先想办法治好Dean，求求你！”Cas用颤抖的声音说。Sam快把Dean治好了，他知道Dean只差一点就能恢复成从前的样子。他要让Sam答应继续治疗，他需要一个肯定的答复。

Sam沉默不语。Cas的手抓得更紧了，嗓音也变得更加迫切。“你必须答应我！”他重复道。

Sam叹了口气，眨了眨眼睛，答应了。Cas这才松开手。但是Sam把头侧到一边，脸上仍带着愁容，欲言又止。

‘哦，不，’Cas在心里想，‘他是不是打算问我现在还好不好。’如果被迫去思考刚才发生的事，他一定会疯掉。现在他满脑子只剩下一个词——说谎，说谎，说谎。

但是在两个人能开口说话之前，他们听见一阵脚步声由远及近地传来，回荡在空旷的走廊里。地牢被真实的恐惧填满，两个人分开了那个拥抱，浑身绷紧地站好。

Dean的身影出现在门外。他走进地牢，左手拎着一只背包，右手拿着一把刀。

Cas紧张地吞咽了一下。

恶魔走到两人面前，把背包扔在他们脚下，用刀指着Cas。“带Sam去车库，Cas。”他命令道。

Cas弯腰拾起地上背包，用肩膀撑起Sam无力的胳膊。他能感觉到Sam在尽量不把所有体重压在他身上，他为此心存感激，因为他也不知道自己能支撑多久。

Dean用刀尖指了指出口方向，跟在两人身后监视着他们一举一动。

Cas不知道车库在哪儿，于是他让Sam带路。快到目的地的时候，他发觉身上的压力逐渐减轻了。他确定Sam现在能自己走了，但是不明白为什么他没有放开他。

就在这时，Sam突然踉跄着停下脚步。

“为什么停下？”Dean怀疑地问道。

“我的鞋带松了。”Sam说着放开了Cas，弯下腰来，笨手笨脚地摆弄着鞋带。

就在这时，Sam突然闪向走廊一侧墙壁。Cas能看到他冲向Dean，然而Dean轻轻松松地躲开了。

Dean没有对付Sam。相反，他冲到Cas身后，一把将他拖进怀里，一只胳膊卡住他的喉咙，对Sam摆出威胁的架势。

Cas能感觉到自己后背贴在Dean胸口，同时那把刀横在他的脸上。惊恐和疼痛让他大叫，他试着挣脱，但是Dean紧紧抓住了他。

“别像刚才那样再对我使诈了，Sam。否则Cas会替你接受惩罚。”恶魔威胁地说着，握住刀柄的手逐渐施力，“我想想，挖出他的一只眼睛好像很有趣，反正他只用剩下的一只眼睛就够了。”刀尖的微光在昏暗的走廊里显得格外闪亮，正慢慢逼近Cas的左眼。

Sam不甘心地举起双手做出投降的姿态，向后退去。

“现在，继续走。”Dean咆哮道，用刀指着Sam。Sam缓缓转身，朝前走去。

恶魔没有松开Cas，反而揽得更紧，灼热的呼吸拂过他脖颈。他被推搡着走在Sam身后，刀尖仍在脸上，一丝鲜血顺着划破的地方流下来。

“你的血闻起来真是甘甜神圣。”恶魔低语道。

Cas胃部一阵翻滚。不单单是因为恶魔的话，还有他仍不确定Sam到底能不能安全离开。

过了一会儿，Cas发现环在脖颈上的手臂消失了，取而代之的是一只落在后颈的手。不是推动或者按住，只是停在那里，像是一个提醒。

一行人很快来到车库。Sam拉开大门，他们面前出现了一个空旷宽敞的大厅，停放着很多古董汽车和旧摩托。Cas用双眼打量着一切，最后看到一扇通往地堡外面的大门。

Cas站住不动了，Dean不耐烦地摁着他的脖子，催促他走到一辆几步远的绿色汽车旁边。

“把背包扔到车里。”他说。

Cas照做了。Sam站在一边沉默注视着，下巴上的肌肉在忿忿地跳动。Cas把背包放在副驾座位上，关上车门。他忍不住望向Sam，而Sam只是低头看着地面。

Dean叫了Cas一声。他顺从地走过去，任恶魔再一次把手搭在他的脖子后面。当Dean用拇指轻轻抚摸他的发梢时，他的身上冒出一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“上车。”Dean宣布，“快。”他用刀指着Sam，又指了指汽车，最后刀子返回Cas脸上，确定Sam能看清Cas的处境。

Sam迟疑地上了车，双手放在方向盘上，最后一次回头凝视着Cas，郑重地说，“ _ _我会为你回来的。__ ”

天使感激地点了点头。

显然Dean已经越来越不耐烦了，因为Sam到现在还没启动引擎。他再次举起刀，“快走！”

Sam终于转动了车钥匙，发动机的声音响亮地穿过地堡。Dean把Cas压到一面墙上，旁边是控制车库大门的开关。他按下一个按钮，一阵噪音之后，大门向外打开了。

在大门完全打开之后，Sam的车缓缓开出车库。Cas看着他离开，心中终于释然——Sam离开了，他安全了。

当那辆绿色古董车消失在视野中之后，Cas安静地呼出一口气。他没有太多时间去细想，因为刀刃沿着他的脖子向下移动，几乎割伤了他。

Dean按下按钮，大门重新关闭。

从这一刻开始，他和Dean再一次独处了。他感觉恶魔倾身靠近，双唇贴着他脖颈处的肌肤，喃喃低语。

“对不起，刚才不得不弄伤了你。”Dean呼吸着天使身上的气味，“我并不是故意划伤你漂亮的脸。”他用轻柔的嗓音说着，津津有味地舔了舔Cas脸上的伤口。

Cas用力推开Dean，听见恶魔的笑声，他感到胸口一阵恶心。现在他真的需要跟Dean保持距离。

“别碰我。”Cas恹恹地说，朝车库外面的走廊走去，但只走了三步就被Dean抓住胳膊扭至身后。

“你什么意思？”恶魔脸上的笑容消失了。

Cas不得不抑制住焦虑，心里七上八下。他不是有意这么快就再次挑战Dean的忍耐力，但是话已出口就收不回来。同时他又想起自己已经如字面意思地一无所有了，没有任何可以失去的东西——Sam安全地离开了，再也不会被Dean伤害。他还有什么好怕的？

“我说——别。碰。我。”Cas硬邦邦地说，猛地把胳膊从恶魔的手里抽出来，后退几步。

Dean再次举起刀来，笑容重新回到脸上。只是这次的笑容不再是带着惋惜的歉意，而是阴险和危险。

“你以为Sammy走了，你就可以不遵守承诺了吗？”Dean面色狰狞地质问道，步步逼近。

Cas不小心撞到一堵高及胸口的矮墙，慌忙绕到一旁。他背后感觉到一阵冰凉，猜测后面应该是某辆汽车的金属外壳。

“就算我碰不到他，我还能伤害到 _ _你__ 。”一旦说完这句话，Dean立刻像一只追捕猎物的野兽那样，突然扑向Cas。

Cas拔腿就跑。他绕过车的后方，越过矮墙，冲进另一个停车位上。他试着拉开一辆红色汽车的车门，但是发现车门上锁了，马上掉头朝下一辆车跑去。他能听见Dean沉重的靴子叩击地面的声响就在背后，连忙伸手去拉车门。同时在心中不断祈祷，希望这辆车没有上锁。

车门开了，他几乎在上车的时候被自己的脚绊了一跤。他砰地关上车门，眼疾手快地从里面上了锁。

当Dean在驾驶座这边的车门外用拳头重重击打玻璃时，Cas吓了一跳。实际上，他发现车钥匙还插在钥匙孔里，这简直让他喜极而泣。但是当他转动车钥匙时，汽车甚至没发出一点引擎启动的声音。

Cas绝望地看着抓住钥匙的手指，仿佛一桶冰水从头淋到脚。车窗外的捶打停止了，他看到Dean在恶毒地微笑。

他疯了似的爬到副驾座位，伸手去够车门把手，想从这侧逃走。但Dean像猫一样敏捷地跳过引擎盖，让他立即改变了逃出去的主意，反而把车门反锁。

这些追逐和天使的躲藏让Dean兴奋得双眼放光，他不怀好意地盯着Cas。

Cas蜷缩在座位上，耳边被鼓点般的心跳声灌满，惊恐得不敢抬头。

过了一会儿，什么事都没发生。Cas抬起头来，看到恶魔已经不见了。他试着找出Dean的位置，但即使他把头转来转去地寻找，也瞧不到恶魔的身影。

Cas坐直了一些，再次慢慢靠近车门，一只手放在车把手上，准备开锁逃跑。他屏住呼吸，又等了几秒钟，刚要打开车锁，余光突然瞥到一道黑影，接着就是一记响亮的撞击声——Dean用一把大铁锤砸碎了车窗。

Cas惊叫了一声，抬起胳膊挡住脸，以防被四处飞溅的碎玻璃碴扎进双眼。

他感觉到赤裸的前臂上刺进几粒玻璃碴，一只有力的手牢牢抓住他的胳膊，把他从砸开的豁口拖出汽车。

Cas拼命挣扎，浑身被尖锐的玻璃碎片割出很多深浅不一的口子。恶魔甚至没给他喘一口气的机会，直接把他扔到地板上，铁锤落到一边。

Dean横跨着坐在Cas胸口，擒住他的双手。“你为什么就不能在说话之前过过脑子呢，Cas？”他咬牙切齿地说，刚才的剧烈运动让他有些上气不接下气，“也许我应该把你的舌头割下来。”他用刀抵住Cas的嘴唇。

Cas试图反抗，想从Dean身下逃跑，但他能做的只是把头扭向一边。“不！”他大叫道，拼命对抗压在他身上的恶魔。

Dean用没拿刀的那只手捏住Cas下巴，强迫他看着自己。手指强势有力，捏疼了Cas，甚至感觉脸的内侧被捏得紧贴牙齿。脸颊实在太痛了，他不得不张开嘴，Dean马上把刀尖伸进他的口中。

Cas惊恐地睁大眼睛，看到刀子一点点消失在他的视野里，进入口中。当他真正感觉到锋利冰凉的金属压在舌头上时，他颤抖着想要避开。

刀子停在舌面上不动了，Cas尽可能地保持身体一动不动，只用一双充满恐惧的蓝眼睛无声地注视着Dean，看起来完全惨败，十分可怜。

Dean盯了他几秒钟，往后坐下。

“我喜欢你带着一点血的样子，Cas。”刀片向下压了压，划出几滴血。Cas感觉刀尖即将刺穿他的舌头，无意识地从喉咙里发出一个痛苦的声音。

“但是把你的舌头割下来太可惜了，考虑到它能给咱俩的床事带来不少乐趣。”Dean惋惜地说，刀片滑出来一点。“那么，你吸取教训了吗？”他问道，捏住Cas下巴的手往上抬了抬。

天使想都没想就在不被划伤的范围内努力点着头。 _ _‘先答应他，等他把刀子拿出来再说。’__ 他在心里想。

“我猜你的血流得够多了。”Dean说着，终于把刀从Cas的嘴里抽出来，顺着嘴唇把刀刃上混合着鲜血的唾液抹在他的脸上，然后移到自己唇前，舔了舔残余的血。整个过程中，他的双眼始终一眨不眨地盯着Cas。这个画面让天使为之颤栗，但他仍然很庆幸Dean这次放过了他。

“我再重申一遍，”Dean说着，放下刀子，“如果你下次再敢反抗我，我还是能让你受伤，并且 _ _一定会__ 让你受伤。”他站起来，朝门的方向走去。

仿佛又想起了什么似的，Dean折回躺在地上的Cas面前，没有任何预兆地抬脚跺在天使受伤的脚踝上。

Cas痛苦地惨叫，身体缩成一团，来自脚踝的钻心疼痛险些让他晕过去。

“这回你该相信了吧？我可不是光嘴上说说而已。”Dean狞笑着说。

在确定Cas再也不能逃到任何地方之后，恶魔终于离开了。


	9. 为什么不深呼吸一口气，然后沉入海底？

脚踝的疼痛持续扩散，并逐渐升到膝盖。Cas用手抚摸伤处，迫切地希望疼痛能平息，但看起来它似乎永远都好不了了。

尽管他刚才以为开车逃走是个好主意，那样就不需要依靠扭伤的脚踝。然而事实证明，这大概是他一生中最愚蠢的计划之一，甚至让处境更加糟糕了。他希望Dean这一下没有把他踢成残疾。想逃走的话，他的脚必须好起来。

在冰冷的车库地板上躺了几分钟之后，Cas的胳膊有了知觉。他试着从地上站起来，非常小心地不把体重落在受伤的脚踝上。谁知脚趾刚稍微碰了一下地面，疼痛便立即回来了。他嘶嘶地抽着气，皱起眉头。这个样子根本没法走路，他需要拐杖之类的东西支撑。

然而Cas环顾四周，什么都没找到。他只能笨拙地跳到矮墙边上，靠墙支撑自己。即使是这样一个简单的移动，也让他花去了不少气力，不得不大口喘气。

他抬头看了看，下一堵墙在几步之外。

‘至少要有回到房间的决心。’天使为自己打气，从墙上弹开来，一条腿跳着来到下一堵墙前面。

Cas就这样缓慢前进着，至少到走廊之后他可以扶着墙。尽管一路上走得很慢，中途还绊倒了好几次，最后还是到达了目的地。

他筋疲力尽地倒在床上。脚踝上的疼痛让他忽略了另一处难以言说的伤口。‘ _ _别去想那件事。__ ’他在心里对自己说，抬起胳膊盖住眼睛，挡住房间里的灯光。

关灯睡觉是毫无防备的人才会做的事。于是他决定翻身背对着灯，闭上眼睛。脚踝的疼痛让他辗转反侧了好一阵才昏昏入睡。

 

  * ·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···



 

睡醒之后，Cas慢慢转过身，皱起眉头。他的屁股被这个动作牵痛了，四肢酸疼，跟老人一样几乎下不了床。

他移到床边，笨拙地翻了个身，把重量放在没受伤的脚上，小心地测试扭伤的脚踝。疼痛并没有如预料中那样突然爆发，他为此感激不已。

Cas低头看着自己，检查伤处。他的身上有割伤，还有从不同伤口流出来的血。他重重地叹了口气，站起身来，试着脱掉衬衫。

天哪，这件事如此艰难。他的肌肉僵硬，不想配合，所以他花了比平时更长的时间才脱掉上衣。他慢慢走到隔壁的浴室里，褪下破损的裤子扔到一边。

Cas走进小小的淋浴间，仔细清洗自己。他的手在碰到后面仍没恢复的入口时畏缩了，只是草率地清理着。

洗完之后，他在水槽上下寻找急救箱，但是只发现了擦拭酒精。他决定不用了，淋浴清洁已经足够。又找到两枚创可贴，贴在两处最深的伤口上。

Cas走出浴室，翻找衣柜，想找些别的衣服穿。他找到了一件深蓝色的衬衫和一条黑色运动裤，似乎是眼下最合适他的衣物。

就在这时，Cas突然听见自己肚子里咕咕作响，这才想起他已经很多天没好好吃东西了。以目前情况来看，填饱肚子是个好主意。

天使一瘸一拐地走到门口。当他的手落在门把手上时，贴在门上的一张小纸条引起了他的注意。

字条上写着——我离开一会儿。

Cas皱起眉头，想扭开门把手走出房间。但是一想到睡着的时候Dean进来过，他就感觉背后发冷，心里忐忑不安。他撕下字条，扶住地堡墙壁一路‘爬’到厨房。

架子上有许多食物，冰箱里甚至还有一些新鲜蔬果。他来不及给自己做些饭菜，直接从架子上拿了一罐烘豆，打开之后大口地吃了起来。

直到现在他才意识到自己有多饿。吃完豆子之后他觉得不是很饱，开始寻找别的食物。

Cas再次查看冰箱，看到一些鸡蛋，牛奶和啤酒。他忽略了啤酒，拿出鸡蛋牛奶，决定做一个煎蛋卷。

他曾经在电视里看过做法，步骤还算简单。他把鸡蛋打进碗里，加了一点牛奶，慢慢搅匀。在把搅好的东西放进平底锅之前，他想起了某件重要的东西：调味品。

不需要太复杂的作料，只需要胡椒和——

他停下搅拌。‘盐！’

是的，他需要盐。这是对付恶魔的重要道具。

Cas把碗放在柜台上，搜寻橱柜里的盐。在胡椒瓶和其他一些小调味瓶旁边，他居然真的找到了盐瓶。他拿起盐瓶在碗里倒了少许，剩下的装进裤子口袋里。

拿到平底锅之后，他做好了煎蛋卷。鸡蛋和牛奶的香味沁人心脾，让他对自己有些骄傲。不过他吃得很慢，因为有些地方没熟，还有一两片极小的蛋壳混在里面。这盘煎蛋卷终于解决了他的饥饿。

想起旅馆里那瓶掺了药物的水，Cas不敢再乱喝东西了。他从水龙头里接了一杯水，坐回椅子慢慢喝完，心中感到满足。

为了不在吃饱之后昏昏欲睡，Cas决定搜搜地堡。不过在离开厨房之前，他又喝了一满杯水，这才放下杯子，一瘸一拐地走出厨房。

当他沿着长长的走廊前进时，忽然想起了Sam。‘ _ _希望他没事了。__ ’，他祈祷着，握紧拳头，靠墙休息一会儿。

Dean肯定以为他在吃了那么多苦头之后放弃了逃跑的念头。但只要他还能爬，他就一定会尽最大努力把他的朋友变回人类。如果非要说出Dean的残暴举动对他产生的影响，那就是，他的意志甚至比以前更加坚决了。

于是他忍着疼痛的脚踝，坚强地朝前走去。

走了一会儿，Cas发现自己来到之前藏身的储藏室。货架上的锤砸凹痕和散落一地的家具碎片让他想起了当时Dean手持一把锤子执着追赶他的画面，不禁打了个冷战。在清楚记起了Dean是如何威胁他之后，恐惧将他血管里的血凝结成冰。

Cas双臂抱紧自己，就像当初蜷缩在桌子底下，距离恶魔只有短短的两步远。

地堡的寒气似乎沁入了他的骨髓。就在他刚要转身离开的时候，什么东西吸引了他的目光——那是一把螺丝刀，躺在几张纸、木头碎片和混凝土之间。

Cas缓缓走过去几步，捡起螺丝刀，皱着眉头端详。

螺丝刀的手柄是木制，款式很旧。他沉思着，反复查看上面长而尖的金属头。准确来说，那是一根纯铁。

天使脑袋里冒出一个主意。他收起螺丝刀，四下张望，想找到更多有用的东西。

在对面的灰色墙壁上，一枚生锈的钉子直直地探出头来。Cas走过去拔走了它，拔的时候带出了一点儿灰尘。他吹了吹钉子，捏在手上观察。钉子也是纯铁的，因为外部有红色的斑驳锈迹。

Cas把钉子丢进口袋里，跟螺丝刀和盐瓶放在一起。

不过他有些担心随身携带这些东西会引起恶魔的怀疑，于是跛着脚回到自己房间。走到之后，他马上决定把工具藏在枕头下面。兴奋和恐惧在侵蚀着他的内脏，他原地站住几秒钟。

‘用它们对付Dean真的好吗？我是不是应该先把这些东西藏在别处……还是扔掉算了？’

思来想去，天使最后还是把它们放在了枕头底下，走出房间。

某种感觉在他心里叫嚣着‘ _ _大错特错！__ ’。他决定暂时不去想那些，而是去地堡的图书馆看看。

 

  * ·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···



 

Cas走进放置着书架和长桌的图书馆大厅。金绿色的台灯正散发着柔和光线，迎接着他的到来。

他一直很喜欢图书室。这里有某种舒服闲暇的气氛，能让他稍微放松一些紧张的情绪。他浏览着大量古老书籍的脊背，最后目光停在一本红皮黑字的书上。

“ _ _魔鬼研究学。__ ”他念着书名，小心翼翼地抽出来，放在长桌上。他在桌边坐下，随意翻开了一页。

Cas看到一副年代久远的插图，上面画着一个正在吞食婴儿的恶魔，感觉有些反胃，连忙翻到下一页。他迅速扫过标题和注解，寻找任何可以帮到他的关键词。尽管他很熟悉恶魔的大体情况，但是多知道一些没有任何害处。

在好奇心的趋势下，Cas看起了诸如 _ _力量，仪式，召唤物，形态__ 等等篇章。之后他在写着‘ _ _牺牲者’__ 标题的那一页停了下来，手指落在段落的第一行，从头开始阅读。

“ _ _一部分恶魔不喜欢接触人类，而另一部分则酷爱操纵和伤害人类，甚至采取拷打和强暴的方式。__ ”

Cas用力合上书本。

他为什么要打开这本愚蠢的书？

天使一气之下把书推远了，双肘搁在桌上休息。他把手指插进头发里抓住，保持着这个姿势，呆呆地盯着木头桌面。然后闭上眼睛，大声地叹了口气，感觉疲惫到了骨子里，想知道人类要喝多少酒才能忘记一些事。

地堡大门打开又关闭的声音打破了图书馆的平静，恼人的脚步声回荡在地堡中。

Cas从桌上抬头，竖起耳朵听了听，把刚才那本书飞快地放回书架，胡乱挑了另外一本回到桌前。他将书在面前打开，蜷缩起来，希望不要引起恶魔的注意——Dean没必要知道他正在研究恶魔。

Cas翻了几页，发现这是一本跟魔法有关的书。太好了，Dean讨厌女巫。

但是恶魔并没有走进图书馆，反而直奔厨房。Cas听到他打开冰箱的声音，似乎还拧开了一瓶啤酒。

不一会儿，Dean叼着酒瓶走进图书馆。他用手背擦了下唇角，坐在Cas对面，漫不经心地喝着啤酒，看起来并不在意坐在前面的人。

Cas谨慎地抬起双目，但是脸仍然对着书本，皱起额头。他瞥见Dean的视线慢慢转过来，直勾勾地盯着他，让他没法移开视线。

现在恶魔的脸看上去很温和。但他的眼睛眯起，仿佛在怀疑Cas做了什么不该做的事情，这样的Dean有点儿像一个无所不知的父亲，能轻易看穿自己的孩子在隐瞒什么。

Cas的身体有些颤抖。他假装正在阅读，考虑是否应该主动谈话。但是每次跟恶魔Dean的交谈都以一个糟糕的结局收场，所以他选择了保持沉默。

不夸张地说，恶魔的凝视令Cas感觉不安，甚至皮肤都有些刺麻。Dean一定注意到了他到目前为止连一页书都没翻过，只是像根木桩似的茫然地盯着一个地方，根本没有在阅读。

Cas终于承受不了了，决定离开图书馆。

Cas刚把书合上就听到了Dean低沉而略带沙哑的嗓音。

“你的脚踝怎么样了？”他问道，把啤酒瓶搁到一边，两条胳膊交叠着放在桌上，身体向前倾斜。

Cas忍不住哼了一声。“感觉好极了！ ”他讽刺地回答，没看Dean一眼。恶魔大概不会喜欢这种暴躁的回答。但如果Dean不尊重他，也别指望他对他彬彬有礼。

然而这句话之后，什么都没发生，天使把这当做一个自己可以离开的迹象。于是他果断地站起来，把书收好后慢慢走到门口，以此证明他的脚踝有多“好极了”。

“你要去哪儿？”Dean从他身后严厉地问道。

Cas听出了对方语调中的危险，不禁加快离开的脚步。本能再次对他尖叫，要他逃跑。他听到Dean坐着的椅子在地板上摩擦出尖利的声响，接着一只手抓住他的手臂，将他原地拉住。

Dean没松手，绕过Cas走到门框下，直接堵住了出口。Cas后退一步，把手臂从Dean手中挣脱，挺起肩膀，稳稳地站直。

“我在问你问题呢。”Dean低声说道，漫不经心地抬起一只手撑住门框。

Dean没必要抓着他，因为他不可能跑得过Dean。简单地说，他考虑过在Dean面前冷嘲热讽，但到目前为止，这样做只会为自己带来痛苦。最后，他只好发出了一声短促的叹息。

“我累了。”他解释着，“只是想躺下休息一会儿。”

 Dean换了个站姿。“你想去床上么？”他意有所指地问道。

Cas能看出他把这句话转变成了另一件跟休息毫不相干的事情上。就在他迟疑的时候，看到恶魔露出一个狡黠的笑容，这证实了他的猜测。

Dean蹑手蹑脚地靠近Cas，压低嗓音喃喃地说，“不如跟我一起休息吧。”他用手指挑起Cas的衬衫下摆，顺着他的腹部往上爬，最后停留在胸口。

Cas脸色发白。这是不可能的。不可能这么快就要再来一次。他的心脏砰砰直跳，抓住Dean的手腕想要推开。但是Dean靠得更近了，扣住他的前臂让他不要乱动。

“Dean，”Cas开口说道，给了他一个恳求的眼神，“我——我真的需要一些休息。”他试着说，但是Dean只是皱眉。

“休息？这一整天你都在忙什么，让你筋疲力尽？”

Cas立刻想起他找到的东西和做的事情。他不能告诉Dean，但他想不出任何借口。

“没做什么，只是感觉很累。”他移开视线，希望能用这个没什么说服力的借口含糊过去。

显然，Dean并不买账。他放开了Cas胳膊，在下一秒改抓住他的手腕，直接拖拽着朝走廊走去。

‘ _ _该死！__ ’Cas在心里咒骂道，这个方向是他的卧室，他的床。这不可能是真的，Dean才刚刚……才刚刚在几个小时前跟他做过。他的痛处还没 _ _恢复__ ，见鬼。

记忆中的画面浮现在Cas眼前。 _ _那双强健有力的手抓住他的屁股，他在坚硬的桌面上被撞得全身震动。还有Dean那句“你不知道我为这一刻等了多久”。恐怖。疼痛。违背他意愿的快感。__

想到要再次承受那些，Cas开始身不由己地颤抖。他的心脏疯狂跳动，脖子上直冒冷汗，胳膊和双腿失去直觉。当他们越来越靠近房间时，不安和焦虑刺痛了他的全身血脉。他的视野发暗，仿佛又看到了那些覆盖着雀斑的肌肤和那双由绿变黑的眼睛。

当Cas回过神来，发现两人已经来到了床前。Dean正站在他的身后，一只手抚摸着他的腰腹，另一只手攀爬到他背后，缓慢游移。

“记得我昨晚告诉过你的那些话。”Dean在他耳边低语，同时用两只手爱抚着天使的身体。

 _ _‘我还是能让你受伤。’__ 这句话在Cas心中回响。他已经受伤了。毫无疑问，他还会再受伤一次。

Cas闭上眼睛，尽量驱散体内的紧张，接受即将到来的命运。Dean从后面轻轻推了他一下，他向前倒在床上，连忙用双手保持平衡。Dean已经在对付他的运动裤了，不耐烦地扯开腰绳。凉气袭上Cas的肌肤，他把脸埋进枕头，双手伸进枕头下面，希望能抓住什么东西。突然，他的手指碰到一些冰凉的金属。他愣住了。

这是那把螺丝刀。

Cas用左手来回寻找钉子，当他够到之后屏住了呼吸，心脏几乎从喉咙里跳出来。‘也许我并不是自己想象中的那么顺从命运。’他的大脑在飞快转动。

管不了那么多了，他趁着Dean弯腰去拖拽运动裤时迅速把铁钉藏进自己嘴里。钉子上的铁锈味刺激着他的舌头，他必须忍住心底的畏惧。

这时Dean已经脱掉了Cas的裤子，接下来要去脱他的底裤。就在这时，他的动作停下了。

‘ _ _噢，不！__ ’Cas一阵恐慌，‘ _ _他发现了吗？__ ’他的身体在冷热交替中颤抖，害怕自己被看穿。

一只温暖的手落在天使肩上。

“那是什么？”

这句低沉的疑问证实了Cas的恐惧。他慢慢转过身，面对着Dean，设法让右手潜伏在枕头下面，紧紧握着螺丝刀。恶魔脸上的怀疑和恼火让他惊慌失措，他用舌头把那枚生锈的铁钉顶到上颚。

Cas突然向前冲向Dean，吻住对方双唇。他睁大眼睛看着Dean的表情，评估他的反应，仍没有松口。他看到Dean先是满脸惊异，然后立即眉头紧锁，想要后退。于是他用左手环住恶魔的脖颈，让他无法离开。

他能得逞，他知道，只要Dean稍微松懈警惕。

没一会儿，他感觉Dean平静了下来，开始用双臂拥抱住他，而不是远离。他松开了一点Dean的脖子。很快，Dean用舌尖亲昵地扫过他紧闭的双唇。他放松嘴唇，只是为了进一步分散恶魔的注意力。

当湿润的舌头滑进Cas嘴里，他能感觉到Dean身上一些微妙的变化。像是，体温升高，呼吸越来越沉重，慢慢吮吸着他的嘴唇。

就在这时，Cas用牙齿咬住钉帽，用尽全力把长长的钉子刺进Dean舌下的肉里。同时牢牢抓住恶魔下巴，阻止他把钉子吐出来。

Dean剧烈挣扎，但是天使的动作更快，从枕头下面抽出握住螺丝刀木柄的右手，一道金属的银光在空中闪过，螺丝刀闷声捅进Dean的背后。

恶魔痛苦地咆哮了一声，终于吐出了钉子。他反手伸到背后，忍痛拔出了血淋淋的螺丝刀。

猩红色的鲜血顺着螺丝刀一滴滴落在床单和Cas的胳膊上。他抓住这个机会，试图推开Dean，但恶魔居然纹丝不动。

Dean用一双愤怒得发亮的黑眼睛瞪着天使，一拳打在他的腹部，让他痛得半天喘不过气。接着Dean又伸手掐住Cas的脖子，肺部的空气来源被阻断了，他几乎无法对抗脖颈上的压力和心底涌出的大量恐慌。

Cas的双眼已经开始向上翻，Dean又过了一会儿才松开手指。“我他吗应该现在就 _ _杀了__ 你！”他怒吼着，舌下伤口让他说话时疼得面容扭曲，“以绝后患！”

鲜血混合着唾液源源不断地从Dean口中喷出，滴在Cas脸上，空气里满是浓重的血腥味儿。Dean满嘴都是血，顺着下巴像溪流一般流淌，牙齿也染成了红色。

看起来纯铁对恶魔来说相当于硫酸泼到人类身上。Cas之前真的不知道后果会这样严重。现在看到Dean止不住地流血，他整个人都被吓懵了。

Dean用袖子擦了擦嘴，导致下半张脸被血污覆盖，跟书里画的那些面目狰狞的魔鬼没什么两样。这个场面太过恐怖惊悚，Cas浑身哆嗦，大口大口地呼吸，吓得忘记了挣扎。

Dean用左手摸索着背后的伤口，疼得龇牙咧嘴，把手抽回来看了看上面的血，冒火的怒视射向天使。

“你以为自己很聪明，但你真是愚蠢至极。”他向后倾斜了一点，在Cas的衣服上擦掉手里的血。此时此刻，他已经不再流血了，反而开始大笑。他把双手放在自己大腿上，看着被他压在身下的天使。“我真不敢相信，你到现在还想反抗我。”他用难以置信的语气说道。

即使Dean的手已经松开了，Cas仍能感觉到他掐住他喉咙时留下的疼痛。他回过神来，开始反抗，但压在身上的体重让他动弹不得。

Dean伸出一只满是血污的手紧紧抓住Cas的头发，将他从床上拖了下来。天使大叫着摔倒了，胡乱挥舞着双手。

这次拖拽的时间并不长，Cas被拖到Dean的房间。他想起几个星期前，他来过猎人的房间。当然，房间内部没有改变，因为恶魔不需要躺在床上睡觉（至少不是标准的睡眠）。

Dean把天使甩到床上，横跨过他的腰，再次牢牢地压制住他。Cas仍在拼命反抗，但恶魔抓住他的膝盖压到胸口，俯身去够床头柜，从抽屉里翻出什么东西。

当Cas看清Dean手里拿的是一副手铐时，不禁恐慌起来。想到他会被恶魔铐住，他会落入完全无助的处境。这个想法让他拼尽全力地反击，疯狂捶打着Dean身上他能够得着的任何地方。但恶魔甚至没有一丝退缩，用超乎寻常的力量抓住Cas的双手，一只手钳住双腕，另一只手给他铐上手铐。

两声清脆的搭扣声之后，天使大声地呼喊起来。

“不！求求你不要这样对我！”他冲口而出。

Dean不予理睬，把手铐中间的锁链挂在床头板的一颗带钩螺钉上，固定住天使的另一个手腕——这样Cas就被铐在床头，双臂举过头顶。

Dean又毫不费力地推动金属钩，让它弯曲到没有一丝缝隙。现在锁链环成了一个戒指的形状。

Cas感觉双腕被逐渐收紧。他徒劳地挣扎着，坚硬的金属割破了他的手腕，边缘勒进肉里。

“求求你放开我吧。”他再次苦苦哀求，挫败和恐慌带来的泪水刺痛了双眼。

“这是你自找的！”Dean咬牙切齿地说。他的动作牵动了背部伤口，疼得一咧嘴。“你该庆幸我不舍得把你关进地牢。”他眯起眼睛，“但如果你不给我老实闭嘴的话，我会很快改变主意，把你扔进地牢等死。”

Cas想到那间光秃秃的阴冷地牢，不得不闭上嘴，重重地喘气。

“看来上次的教训也没让你长些记性。”Dean轻蔑地说。

Dean曾在车库里狠狠踢了他受伤的脚踝，他以为这次Dean会直接把他的脚踝捏碎。但是Dean并没有那样做，而是扯开了他的衬衫。布料边缘勒进他的胳膊，肩膀上的伤口也被牵引出一阵剧痛。

“如果你觉得上次已经很痛了，那么这次准备下地狱吧！”Dean阴郁地承诺道，向前弯身，一口咬住天使的肩膀。“我要把你撕成碎片……”他一边喃喃地说着，一边舔吸那个咬痕。

Cas对能感觉到的一切高度紧张：恶魔的体重压在他身上，迫使他陷进柔软的床垫；手铐带来的疼痛；落在肩上的拳头和啃咬；让他犹如坠落深渊的凶残恐吓。

他想他可能会因为过度恐惧而晕过去。他的心脏在猛撞肋骨，肺部灼烧。他为了保持大脑清醒不得不剧烈喘息，每一口呼吸都带着疼痛。

Dean的手向下探去，迅速撕开了他的裤子，就像撕开衬衫一样轻松。这种纯粹为展示暴力和力量的行为让Cas惊叫，难以自控地浑身颤栗。他拼命并起双腿，使劲 _ _拉__ 扯手铐。他愿意做任何事，只求从这个黑眼睛的恶魔面前逃脱。

但是Dean比他更强大。强大得太多。Cas能看到那些从他背后被螺丝刀刺伤处流出的血蜿蜒流至手臂，滴落在他赤裸的身躯。Dean的身上有太多鲜血，太多憎恨，太多痴迷，太多暴力。天使感到恶心，胸口发闷，灼热的眼泪聚集在眼眶下面。

Dean突然抓住他的双腿，粗暴分开。为了达到更好的恐吓效果，他将牛仔裤下的坚硬处稳稳抵住Cas的入口，让天使非常清楚地知道接下来会发生什么。

来自后面的压力让Cas痛苦万分。恶魔紧紧抓住他的大腿，脸上带着病态的疯狂。

“恳求我的怜悯，”他激昂地说，“恳求我干你。 _ _也许__ 我会考虑让你在接受惩罚之后还能留一口气。”

这句话中的威胁让Cas愣住了，但他绝不会恳求恶魔再次侵犯他。“不——绝不！”他大口喘着气，把脸埋进抬起的右侧肩膀。如果他即将死去，那么他要为自己保留一点尊严。

一句“很好”就是他得到的唯一回应。接下来，压在他身上的体重忽然消失了几秒。这次Dean解开了自己裤链，把硬如岩石的性器戳在Cas的大腿上。

Cas无比恐慌，紧紧闭上眼睛，脸仍然躲在肩膀和胳膊之间，不停发抖。他听见Dean用唾液润滑的声音，接着一个湿热的东西抵住了他的入口。

Dean没有给出任何警告，猛地刺进天使体内，Cas痛得发出尖利的哭喊。几次带着惩罚性质的进出之后，哭喊声变成了撕心裂肺的号哭，仿佛整个身体被撕开的剧痛让他止不住地颤抖。这是他从未体验过的痛苦。第一次被进入也很痛，是的。但是这次？这次是对方铁了心想疼死他。

Dean故意用一种残忍的力度冲撞着他，甚至把他不断往自己胯部按去，让他们的身体毫无缝隙地贴合在一起。天使声嘶力竭地哭喊着，但哭声和呻吟似乎成了Dean施虐的助燃品，让他越来越狂暴。

Cas呼吸艰难，每次被顶到深处都发出一声闷哼。没多久，他再也承受不了这种生不如死的痛苦，再次开口道，“Dean！”他试着越过疼痛，喊出恶魔的名字，“停——停下！”再也顾不上什么尊严了，他已经身处地狱，“求求你——啊！”一次比之前更用力的挺进打断了他的话，“求你停下！”

然而这迟来的恳求被恶魔置若罔闻。如果它起到了任何影响的话，那就是Dean似乎加快了抽插的速度。他抓住Cas的双腿分开更大角度，这个新姿势允许他能进入得更深。

Cas快要窒息了，身体几乎从腰部被折成两段。每一次的抨击都把他用力压进床垫，他感觉他的脊背随时可能断裂。

Dean的双手再次绕上了他的喉咙，有效地切断了氧气。那么，这次恶魔真的打算杀掉他了。他瞪大了恐惧的双眼望向前方，只看到一张空洞的脸在凝视着他。他无法分辨出Dean的情绪，黑暗逐渐覆盖了视野。身体开始失去知觉，窒息带来的恐慌和疼痛淹没了他。

他晕了过去。


	10. 你就带着你的过错，独守空床

“真见鬼！”

Cas被什么人的说话声惊醒了。他睁开眼睛，目光落到一个站在门口的黑影上。

这不可能是真的。

“Crowley？”他难以置信地问道，嗓音沙哑得刺耳。这家伙在这儿做什么？

而地狱之王就这样走了进来，穿着剪裁讲究的西装，跟往常一样。Cas本能地弯起双腿，试着藏起自己。但是当然，他失败了。他的双手仍牢牢固定在床头，动弹不得。看来他就连松口气都做不到。

Crowley上下打量着天使身上那些形状暧昧的瘀伤，扬了扬眉毛。“Dean说他在照顾你，但是……哇喔！我真没想到是 _ _这种照顾__ 。”他说着，露出一个狐疑的笑容。

Cas收紧下巴。Dean施暴的画面瞬间从记忆中跳了出来，清晰鲜活。来自脖颈处的皮肤在刺痛，他打了个冷颤。

“你想怎么样，Crowley？”天使急躁地质问，对他皱眉。他的喉咙太疼了，不得不停下说话，咳嗽了几次。

地狱之王环视着整个房间，双手插在口袋里。“实际上，我过来是为了拜访Dean。”他告诉Cas，“跟他有阵子没见面了。”他挑剔地从西装前襟处捡出一个线头，然后一只手半握成拳头，研究起了他的指甲缝是否干净。他似乎对目前处境感到不自在。

‘ _ _我该说些什么？__ ’Cas在心里想，试着从床上坐起。但以他双手被牢牢禁锢在头顶的姿势来看，似乎不可能起得来。

“好吧，”Cas边说边拉扯手铐，“Dean不在这里。”他想挺起上半身，但是来自臀部的疼痛让他畏缩了。他气哼哼地重新躺了回去。坐起是个不合时宜的举动。

显然，Crowley早就知道Dean不在这里，因为他对Cas的回答没有任何意外。

在这尴尬的沉默中，Cas盯着自己膝盖，重重地喘着气。现在他的身体已经恢复知觉，他意识到自己在不停地哆嗦。明明体温高得不像话，却在阵阵颤抖中冒出冷汗。

他觉得他正在死去。

“你还好吗？”Crowley谨慎地问道，但在Cas说话之前他又摇了摇手，“不用回答了。”

这是个明知故问的蠢问题，Cas也没想回答。他疲惫地抬头看着Crowley，深深地叹了口气。“所以，你和Dean——”他试着给这两个恶魔之间的关系找出一个恰当的诠释，“——是朋友吗？”

地狱之王耸了耸肩膀。“我猜你可以这样说。”他随口回答着，举止却变得越来越拘谨。

安静了几秒钟之后，他再次看向天使，“你想要我帮你……盖上吗？”他指了指掉在床边地板上一条皱巴巴的毯子。

Cas点点头。

Crowley小心翼翼地把毯子盖在他身上，“我该跟Dean谈谈你的状况吗？”

这个问题让Cas措手不及。“你为什么要在乎我？”他有些恼怒地问。

Crowley再次耸耸肩，“很明显，你病了。从你身上的伤口来看，我猜是你的发炎引起的高烧。在这一点上，我怀疑他是否想放任你这样死掉。”

Cas不得不把视线从Crowley身上挪开，现在他想见的最后一个人就是Dean。但Crowley的假设似乎是正确的，他突然感到胃里一阵恶心，紧张地吞咽了一下。

“你走吧，让我一个人待着。”他说，尽力别过身体，像是某种自我保护。

他用眼角瞥到Crowley沉默地走到门口。当房间再次只剩下他一个人的时候，他叹了口气，难受地呻吟着。尽管才刚睡醒，他却感觉筋疲力尽，像是还能再睡上三天。他垂下眼帘，在这种处境中，温暖的毯子给了他一点安慰。

 _ _‘不妨再睡一会儿吧。’__ 他闭上眼睛。

然而，Cas很难放空大脑去沉入一个睡眠。他躺在床上辗转反侧，持续不退的高烧让他满脑子都是Dean用那双没有感情的黑眼睛凝视着他。恶魔的獠牙撕开他的皮肉，一块块地吞掉，猩红的血液四处飞溅……

 

  * ·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···



 

Cas醒来时出了一身的冷汗，眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。他在翻身时踢掉了毯子，现在冷得浑身发抖。

他需要帮助，非常需要。伤口已经恶化得很严重了。他低头看了看身体，看到腹部侧面一个最深的伤口，是Dean把他从车里拖出来时被玻璃割伤。它又红又肿，渗出黄色的粘稠液体。一定就是这处炎症引发了他的高烧。

天使把脑袋靠在床头，在调整位置时身体涌出想要小便的欲望。

 _ _太棒了。__ 现在他绝对需要帮助。他不敢想象自己失禁、弄湿床单的样子。Dean可不会喜欢那样，这点他非常肯定。

那么，Dean什么时候才会回来？尽管Cas现在不想见到他，但不得不承认，他需要Dean的帮助。

他沮丧地叹了口气。

几分钟的沉寂之后，他听到正在接近房间的脚步声。

Dean打开大门，走进房间。

Cas顿时紧张起来，被手铐铐住的双手微微发抖。他很快避开了那双眼睛——它们给他带来了太多的糟糕回忆。

他听见脚步声缓慢靠近。很快，床的一侧因为承受到对方体重而倾斜。他的胳膊在颤抖，带动着锁链发出细碎的丁当声。

一只手落在他的额头上，让他浑身紧绷。对他来说，任何触碰都太过了。

“你在发烧。”Dean只说了这样一句话就转身离开了，留下Cas震惊地望向敞开的门。

不一会儿，恶魔返回床边，手里拿着一只小提箱和一瓶水。他坐到Cas身边，把瓶子放在床头柜上，打开小箱子。

Cas意识到这一定是急救箱。他抬起眼睛看着Dean的脸，Dean并没有看他，而是忙着开封几包新的医用棉垫，又拧开一只小瓶。之后他用一块棉垫吸了些瓶子里的药水，仔细擦拭着Cas身上一处伤口。

药水刺痛了伤口，Cas咬牙发出嘶嘶声，缩了缩身子，想要后退。然而Dean只给了他一个警告的眼神，继续有条不紊地清洁伤口。

Cas闭上眼睛，在心里叹了口气，任由Dean用这种方式“照顾”他。

Dean处理完Cas身体一侧的伤口，继续处理另一侧。就在这时，他突然停下了动作。Cas看着他，看到他手中棉垫停在那处感染的伤口上方。

最后Dean皱起眉头，轻轻落下棉垫按住伤口。

现在Cas已经适应了这种消毒药水带来的灼痛，但还是有点退缩。因为这次Dean甚至在稍微用力，比之前处理的更疼，天使咻咻地抽着冷气。

在用纱布和医用胶带包扎完所有伤口之后，Dean收好急救箱，拿出一只药瓶，倒出几片药。他把盛着药片的手心抽筋Cas唇前，而Cas只是盯着这只手，于是Dean不耐烦地叹了口气。

“张嘴。”他命令道。

“我想知道这是什么药。”

Dean露出一副被打败了的表情，把药瓶塞进Cas手里。Cas读着药名，下面写着 _ _抗生素__ 。

“为了治疗你发炎的伤口。”Dean解释道，把药瓶放了回去，又从床头柜上拿起那瓶水。“乖乖吃药，否则你会死。”他直截了当地说。

Cas无奈地张开嘴。Dean把药片喂给他，拧开水瓶，把瓶口放到他嘴边，让他用水服药。

躺着喝水有些麻烦。一些水顺着Cas的下巴溢出来，流到他的胸口，把他吓了一跳。

他什么时候变得这么敏感？但他实在太渴了，把整瓶水都喝光了。

Cas侧过头去，在自己胳膊肘上擦了擦嘴。他的目光滑向坐在一旁的Dean身上，从恶魔穿着的深蓝色衬衫，到他打理得整整齐齐的短发。英俊潇洒，就像他平常那样。

天使叹了口气，再次移开视线，浑身都在疼痛。“你为什么要替我治伤？”他温顺地问道。

Dean埋头收拾东西，没有抬头。“我不能让你因我而死。”他回答。

Cas皱起眉头。然后Dean抬起头来，他们的目光再次相遇。

“哼，我跟你之间的帐还没算完呢。”Dean又说。

Cas不得不咬住嘴唇，阻止自己对恶魔反唇相讥。他无意识地拖拽着手铐，双手冰冷，如今已经麻木。下腹的不舒服提醒着他一个事实，他必须赶快去洗手间。

“你能解开我吗？”他问，看到Dean沉下脸来。但是在恶魔拒绝之前，他补充道，“我必须去洗手间。”

Dean转动着眼睛，把手伸进床头柜的抽屉里，取出手铐的钥匙。

钥匙的叮当声接近Cas。很快，他听见了手铐被打开的声音，心存感激地放下那只被松开的手。在紧握放开几次之后，手部血液恢复了正常流动。

但是另一只手呢？Cas焦躁不安，皱了皱眉。

然而Dean站了起来，把钥匙塞进牛仔裤口袋里。Cas给了他一个困惑的眼神，难以置信地看到他把空水瓶递了过来。他用手接住，先是不解，然后渐渐明白了——Dean希望他用瓶子小解。

这有些匪夷所思，不过Cas选择什么都不说。他很高兴至少有一只手获得了自由。现在他不想作任何抱怨，以防这只手再被铐住。

Dean一言不发地转身走到门口，低声嘀咕着什么。Cas发誓他听到了Crowley的名字被提起。他怒视着手中空瓶，真想把它朝房间的另一头扔出去。但这只瓶子是他在能保留一些微薄尊严的前提下解决生理危机的唯一机会，于是他做了该做的事。

解决完之后，他把瓶子放回床头柜上，懒得盖上瓶盖。他跟自己不断颤抖的胳膊作着激烈斗争，努力没把瓶子弄洒。他已经做得不错了，他想。

现在有一只手是自由的，他在床上的移动范围也大了一些，甚至能伸手打开抽屉。当然，里面是空的。

天使叹了口气，向后倾靠，抬手揉了揉脸。

现在该怎么办？

答案很快就揭晓了——Dean端着一盘三明治返回房间。他把盘子搁在旁边桌上，粗暴地说了句“吃”。这就是Cas得到的一切。

在Dean再次离开之前，Cas开口叫住了他。

“等等，”他说，“你跟Crowley在一起做什么？”

Dean停下脚步，转身面对他，唇边扬起一个邪气的微笑。“为什么这样问，你在嫉妒吗？”他嘲笑着Cas。

天使被激怒了。他不知道自己为什么一上来就问这种事，他早该猜到Dean不会老老实实地回答他。但他真的对他们的关系很好奇。

Dean站了一小会儿，显然是在思考，然后在胸前交叉双臂。“如果你非要知道的话，我们是熟人。”他回答道，小小地停顿了一下，“一起做些事情的熟人。”

“什么样的事情？”Cas想知道，刚问完就后悔了，感觉自己听起来 _ _确实__ 很像一个嫉妒的情人。

Dean笑了。“别担心这种事，甜心。你是我的唯一。”他说着，眨了眨眼睛。

Cas的脸涨得通红，移开视线，感到一阵羞耻。

“可是你差点杀了我。”他静静地说着，重新转回视线，凝视着恶魔。

Dean脸上的笑容消失了。

“我知道。”他只说了这样一句，弯下腰，捡起从床上掉落的毯子盖在天使身上。

不知为什么，Dean的关心让Cas感觉不舒服。就在几个小时前，Dean的表现还完全相反，差点致他于死地。

“那么，你为什么没有杀掉我？”Cas直接问道，他必须弄清楚这件事。

Dean用一种Cas读不懂的表情盯着他，耸了耸肩，“就像我刚才说的，我跟你还没完呢。”

Cas只觉怒火中烧。“你到底什么 _ _意思__ ？”他的声音里带着谴责，握紧拳头。他受够了这些模凌两可的回答，提议或谎言。但在他爆发之前，Dean身上有些东西变了，表情也温和下来。

Cas犹豫了。最后当Dean再次看着他时，他的心沉了下去。

“你知道，我真的不想伤害你。”Dean缓缓开口，“但是你惹出的那些麻烦太让我为难了。”他把手伸到背后，摸了摸螺丝刀捅出的那处伤口。

Cas感觉心中微动。哇哦，他这是在同情Dean了吗？怎么搞的！“如果你以为我会毫不反抗地接受命运，那么你想错了。”他坚定地说。

Dean却笑了。“我知道你是一名战士。即使失去了荣光，你仍是天使。”

那些话在Cas身体里蔓延成一股不合时宜的暖意。恶魔在称赞他吗？

“如果你真的不想伤害我，那么让我帮你吧，Dean。我们还可以治愈你！”Cas试着说服，但他看到Dean身上的压迫感又回来了，嘴唇的弧度也消失了。

Dean叹了口气，轻笑着摇头。“这就是我最喜欢你的地方，Cas。你永远不会真正放弃。”他朝床走近一步，“令人钦佩，真的。”

Dean在床边坐了下来，摸了摸Cas的脸，深深注视着他的眼睛。他用拇指抚过天使的下唇，然后低下头，在他唇上落下一个轻轻的吻。

Cas一开始很紧张，但Dean如此温柔，让他颤抖着闭上了双眼。这是一个纯洁的吻，触动了他内心某处沉寂许久的情感。

当Dean退离时，Cas慢慢睁开眼睛。

“我为昨晚的事感到抱歉。”Dean诚恳地说。这句话让Cas瞬间失去了控制力，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。他整个人都崩溃了，这几天以来所有被压抑的感觉全部涌现，他无法控制，即使他想。

那些他不得不承受的可怕的记忆，全都来自他最爱的那个人。

再也没有比这更痛苦的事了。

一双强有力的手臂抱住了他。他被压进Dean胸口，安抚的话语混合着呼吸沉进他的头发。他用一只手紧紧抓住Dean的衬衫，尽管另一只手还被铐在床头。世界在他身边旋转，哽咽劫走了他的呼吸。他的眼前看见五颜六色的光点在飞舞，但他无法停止哭泣。这个拥抱是那么的安慰，感觉就像最艰难的时间终于过去了。

只是Cas知道事实并非如此，但他仍尽可能多地留住一点安慰。他花了一些时间冷静下来，这才注意到那双嘴唇再次压在他的唇上。和刚才一样温柔，但这次带有更多激情。

天使屈服了，急切地回吻过去，享受着这个亲吻。当他想起吻他的人是Dean时，整颗心都在膨胀。Dean，那个他一见钟情的猎人。即便他变成恶魔，伤害过他那么多次，他仍然是Dean。

Cas用颤抖的手指捧起Dean的脸，让他留在这里。这个吻很漫长，他们仿佛吻了好几个小时。当Dean最终分开亲吻之后，他一遍遍抚摸着Cas被吻肿的嘴唇，同时舔了舔自己的唇角。

“Dean……”Cas叹了口气，嗓音摇摇欲坠。

“嘘。”Dean让他安静下来，把他推到床垫上，一只手按住他的胸口。“你现在需要休息，吃点东西。我一会再回来，继续给你吃抗生素。”

Cas意识恍惚地点点头，吸了下鼻子，擦掉脸上的眼泪。他的心里仍然很矛盾，但是最明显的一个情绪就是解脱。不知为什么，他觉得这样很诡异，像是在做一件做事，但仍然感觉很好。他的痛苦持续得太久，精神早已残破不堪。

一旦Dean带着床边的瓶子离开房间，Cas就伸手拿起三明治。

他看着食物，感觉肠胃在咆哮，他不确定这是因为饥饿还是反胃。他不得不吞咽了几次，这才咬下第一口。

这是一个简单的火腿奶酪三明治，加了一点黄油。他咽下第一口，然后第二口，努力把整个三明治吃下去。胃部对塞得太饱有些抗议，感染的伤口持续让他反胃。但是感谢老天，他能够挺过去。

他的思绪回到刚刚与Dean分享的吻上。现在他有一点时间去反思了，他觉得自己真的很愚蠢。

‘你让自己陷进一种虚假的安全感里，白痴。Dean在耍你，别忘了，他还是个恶魔。’

Cas皱起眉头，伸手碰了碰嘴唇。吃过东西之后，Dean留在他唇上的感觉消失了。

‘ _ _但那个吻仍然很好。__ ’他心中的一部分在说。

这些想法让天使沮丧和困惑，他呻吟着躺回枕头上。够了，有时间就多休息一会儿吧。


	11. 而今我想，我已被占有

不知睡了多久，Cas慢吞吞地睁开眼睛，对天花板眨眨眼。

他是被房间外面一阵沉闷的争论声吵醒的，并且争论的人在一秒之内突然抬高了音量。他能听出那是Dean和Crowley的声音，但他没有把对话听全，只听到片段。当他试着转动疼痛的身子到另一侧时，拉扯到了手铐。现在被铐住的那只手已冰凉麻木，不适感让他皱眉。

“你还当我所有下属的面！”

Cas听出了Crowley语气中的指责。Dean建议Crowley保持平静，但他仍然很激动。

“我可不是你的仆人。”Dean的低吼声穿透紧闭的房门，让Cas浑身颤抖。接着，门把手转动了一圈，Dean一个人走进来，脸上带着怒火。他没有转身，直接在身后摔上房门，有效地把Crowley关在外面。

Cas顿时紧张起来。但是当Dean的目光落到他身上时，他能看出Dean有点泄气。

“发生了什么事？”他皱着眉问道。

Dean摆摆手，叹了口气。“显然，Crowley认为我是他的手下。”他嗤之以鼻，“我不欠他任何东西。”他喘着粗气说。

Cas好奇Crowley想从Dean这里得到什么，但他的沉思被递到面前的抗生素打断了。

“别想那么多，Cas。”Dean说。那么，地狱之王的话题就这么被正式搁下了。“你感觉怎么样了？”

实际上，Cas现在才开始留意自己身体。他能说他在好转，尽管只是好转一点点，但确实是在恢复。

“我感觉我已经脱离濒死期了。”他用一点儿也不乐观的措辞回答，毕竟Dean是让他受伤的人。

恶魔哼了一声作为回应。他递给Cas一瓶水，用来服药。然后慢慢把毛毯从他身上拉开。

Cas差点被水呛到。他仍然很容易受到惊吓。当毛毯保护层被拿走之后，他感到脆弱和焦虑。

“让我检查一下你感染的伤口。”Dean神情自若地说，轻轻揭开绷带，露出下面的伤口。

Cas也忍不住好奇地看过去。只见伤口还有些红肿，但已经没有太多炎症了。

Dean利索地重新贴好绷带，把毯子盖回Cas身上。“看起来好多了。”他评价般的语气惹得天使恼怒地哼了一声。

“你什么时候变成医生了？”Cas轻蔑地问，不想为Dean的治疗心存感恩。

Dean却报以热烈的大笑。“这些年来不得不照顾Sammy，所以我必须学着当个医生。”他回答，把抗生素的药瓶放到一边。

Cas闭嘴了，想起Dean曾经是个照顾弟弟的兄长。小时候没有人照顾这对兄弟，总是Dean照看幼小的Sammy。

Cas突然感觉一阵不自在。如今Dean在他身边的一举一动都让他想起了太多的旧时光。当他最开始遇见两兄弟的时候，对他们之间那种无私的亲情感到惊奇。

想了一会儿，Cas的思绪自然而然地转到Sam身上。他担心Sam现在的情况，不禁叹了口气。

“谢谢你。”他平静地说。

Dean挑眉看他。“没必要谢我照顾你。”他说着，眨了眨眼，再次转过头去。

但Cas又开口纠正道，“不，我不是在谢你照顾我……好吧，我的意思是，是的，我是想感谢这件事。但我感谢你不仅是因为治疗，还有你遵守承诺，放走了Sam。”

Dean凝视着手里那瓶水。过了一会儿，他把目光转回天使。

“是啊，我的确遵守了承诺。”Dean定定地看着他，“你呢？”

Cas的心脏剧烈跳动了一拍，然后就停下了。他的脸颊变成明显的红色，不得不移开视线，想起了那个承诺。

__如果你肯放Sam离开的话，我——我会主动取悦你。_ _

这句结结巴巴的话在天使的脑海中回想。

他现在还有机会兑现承诺吗？

Cas睁大双眼望着Dean，但恶魔终于一言不发地转身了，带走了所有压迫感。Cas为此感激。

“饿不饿？”Dean问道。

当然饿。Cas感觉自己胃里有个大窟窿，催促着他往里面填些食物。他点点头，不好意思地低下头，看着自己抓住毯子的那只手。

Dean留下一只空瓶——看起来像是之前Cas用来解决小便的那只，但是被洗干净了——然后便离开了房间。

当Cas再次独处时，他又一次想起了Sam。年轻的Winchester答应他会去找治愈Dean的新方法，他无比希望Sam能成功。

几分钟之后，Dean端着一只盘子返回。盘子上有一片冷掉的披萨。他把盘子递给Cas。

天使饿得已经不在乎食物是冷的了，狼吞虎咽地吃光了它。舔了舔手指，感觉昏昏欲睡。

他迅速眨了眨眼，让自己精神一些。

“抗生素真的能让你晕过去。”Dean作出评论。他坐在床上，摸了摸Cas的额头。“不过烧已经退了一点。”他说，手指托起Cas的脸颊。

天使闭上眼睛，把脸贴进Dean温暖的手心。他感觉到Dean在用双唇轻轻抚过他的嘴唇。他一开始稍微惊讶，但这感觉很好，他晕乎乎的脑袋里浮现出一些安慰。于是他把那只没被铐住的胳膊搭在Dean的脖子上，让他靠得更近。

药物和Dean的温柔甚至让他更加放松了。他叹了口气，在这个吻中慢慢分开双唇。

这是一个懒散的吻。当他们的舌头短暂地触碰到一起，发送给Cas某种电击般的刺激时，他稍微退开了一下。

“Dean，”他低声呼唤，望向恶魔的那双蓝眼睛里充满渴望。他多希望Dean能再次回到从前的样子。“我想要……”

他看见恶魔的瞳孔在放大，瞳孔逐渐吞噬了绿色的虹膜。那仍然是属于人类的目光。

“你想要什么？”Dean喘息着问道，抬起另一只胳膊，双手捧起天使的脸。

但是Cas无法回答，因为Dean迅速靠近，用一个深吻裹住他的双唇。天使感觉胸口一阵温暖的刺痛，令他荡漾。体内几乎沸腾起兴奋的气泡，让他头脑混沌不清，想要歇斯底里地爆发出来。

当这感觉在不断增长、需要更多的情感和安慰时，天使真的很难控制住自己。他浑身的肌肤都在发烫，遍体燥热。他一边吻着Dean一边低声呻吟，只用了一秒钟的时间，那种需求感便越发强烈。他想起了从前如何渴望人类的Dean这样待他，吻他，安慰他。

“你想……”Dean在几个亲吻的间隙问道，“……要什么?”

‘我想要过去的Dean，’Cas在心里想，‘我想要过去的……’这个想法让他喉头哽咽。

“——我想要你！”他用力哭喊出来。

Dean得到了想要的暗示，起身横跨过天使的腰，再次俯身把他们的嘴唇叠在一起。

Cas被按进床垫中。他呜咽着抓住恶魔的衬衫，不想放他走，被铐住的那只手在空中徒劳地摸索。‘我那么想要他。’热泪滚下他的脸，尽管他在极力抑制情绪。

压在身上的重量突然消失了。Dean退到一侧，为了将毯子完全掀开。凉爽的空气触到Cas的肌肤，令他微微颤抖。但是Dean很快回到他的身上，开始亲吻他的脖子。他在恶魔的怀中扭动，只觉得一个又一个的亲吻落在肩膀和胸口，嘴唇留下一些湿滑的水渍。

鬼魅般的手指小心绕过了Cas受伤的地方，用轻柔的抚摸和温暖的亲吻慢慢将他唤醒。很快，他发现自己的硬处在抵着Dean粗糙的长裤。Dean继续顺着胸口亲吻下来，直到Cas感觉到一阵带着体温的呼吸简短地拂过他的挺立。天使下意识地抽出手，注意力集中在胀痛的顶端。他的手指抓住恶魔前臂，有些担忧地抬头看着对方。

Dean抬起视线，表情变得更加柔和。“我不会伤害你，Cas。”他承诺道，张嘴咽了下去。

他的口中光滑潮湿。Cas一下子叫出声来，紧紧抓住Dean的胳膊，然后放开，将手指埋入Dean梳理得一丝不乱的短发中，没一会儿就把Dean的头发彻底弄乱了。但恶魔似乎并不在意，他一边吮吸一边用手指套弄，始终跟天使保持目光对视。

Cas无法移开视线。他满面通红地咬住嘴唇，重重喘息着，发出尴尬的声响，幸好那些羞耻的呻吟声被手铐的叮当脆响和Dean的吞吐声淹没了。

天使感觉快感迅速攀上高峰。他集中精神地闭上眼睛，只在Dean停下动作时睁开了几秒。

Dean的手指仍裹着他发烫的勃起。“想要我停下么？”他问道，脸上带着淡淡的微笑。他得到了天使的一个摇头作为答案，然而并不满足。“说出来，Cas。”

Cas呜咽了一声，用手推动着Dean的后脑勺，想要把他的嘴唇往自己这里推过来，但他力气不够大。

“不要！别停下！”他终于哭喊了出来，把头跌进枕头里，屈服于汹涌而来的感觉。Dean心满意足地回归原位，继续未完成的工作。

现在Cas很难保持安静，最后还是让本能控制了自己。他在释放时无所顾忌地大叫，牢牢抓住Dean的头发。

当他睁开眼睛时，看到Dean正在舔嘴唇，显然是在吞咽着刚才迸溅出的液体。他不得不把目光挪开，因为恶魔正用饥渴的目光看着他，他再次感到难为情。

‘现在他要我回报了。’Cas在心里想。

但Dean什么都没说便从床上爬了起来，将毯子拉回原处，盖住Cas的身体。

“你想要我从图书馆里拿些书给你看吗？”Dean若无其事地问道。

哦，所以他们不会继续做爱。

Cas在床上扭了扭身子，感到一阵轻松。但是在他的心里，他仍对Dean有某种抗拒。现在他想独自待一会儿，远离恶魔。

Cas犹豫片刻，不知道如何回答。“你能打开我的手铐吗？”他温顺地问道，试探Dean的反应。

恶魔慢慢转过身来，脸上露出警惕的表情。“为什么要打开？”他问道，“让你再在背后捅我一刀？”

那么，就是拒绝了。

Cas低头看着自己的手，他的手指正紧张地揪住毛毯一角。他听见Dean在叹息，然后感觉到对方体重让床垫陷了下去。

“对不起。”

天使惊讶地抬起头来。

Dean把手伸过来，覆盖在他的手上。“我知道你为什么不肯妥协。我不怪你。你是一名战士，Cas。”他用拇指抚摸着天使的手背，“老实说，如果你不这样反抗的话，我反而会失望。”

Cas皱眉，眼睛盯着两人的手。

“那就放了我吧。你知道我努力反抗过，而且……失败了。”他承认地说，得到Dean一个似笑非笑的表情。

“告诉我，你为什么非要我放了你不可？”

“因为这是人类的基本需要。”Cas回答。‘ _ _这还用问吗？我把你铐起来试试，看你乐不乐意。__ ’他在心里嘀咕。说出来只会引起更糟糕的后果，他很快把这些傻话删掉了。

两人互相凝视着彼此，Dean的目光从Cas的脸移到他手腕的束缚上。

“对不起，宝贝儿。我还是信不过你。”他说完便要起身离开。

Cas扑上来想拦住他，但Dean离开得很快，Cas唯一能拉住的只有他的手。于是他抓住那只手，恶魔站住了。天使哀求地看着他。

“解开手铐，至少我能有尊严地去洗手间。”Cas试着恳求，看到Dean的肩膀在不耐烦地下沉。

“好吧，给你两分钟。”Dean说着，从口袋里掏出钥匙。

Cas试图挪开那只手，但是被恶魔紧紧抓住。他困惑地看着Dean打开手铐，然后哆哆嗦嗦地把麻木的胳膊放下，上面肌肉在酸痛地抗议。

Dean掀开毛毯，让他从床上下来，小心翼翼地帮他撑起受伤的脚踝。

两人身体撞到一起，恶魔朝Cas的嘴唇看了一会儿，又说，“我给你 _ _十__ 分钟时间，你可以洗个澡。”他弯下腰，在天使的耳边暧昧地补充了一句，“彻底洗干净。”

这句话让Cas的脊柱颤抖了一下。待Dean一放开他，他就立即朝与房间连接的浴室走去。

身后的关门声给了天使某种安全感。他在门后站了几秒钟，走到水池前面，在看到镜中的自己时震惊不已——他的脖子上有淡淡的蓝绿色瘀伤，呈手印形状。干裂的嘴唇仍有些肿。

他用颤动的手指摸了摸脖子上的痕迹，目光滑落到胸前。当他看到身上所有划痕和伤口时，惊恐地从镜子面前逃开了。

浴室角落有一只带淋浴喷头的小浴缸。他走过去，拧开水龙头。水管发出嘶嘶的几声，开始有水流出来。他连忙用塞子堵住排水孔，让温水逐渐灌满浴缸。

水放得差不多了。Cas留心着受伤的脚踝，迈进浴缸坐下，让温水在身边慢慢升起。在水面快到达感染的伤口时关掉水龙头，身子往后倾靠，享受着水的温暖。

刚才到底发生了什么？‘ _ _你让他这样对你，并且是你自己主动提出要求。__ ’Cas在心中埋怨着自己，突然反应了过来，一下子睁开眼睛。

这是真的，Dean连哄带骗地让他屈服了，也给了他一个摆脱困境的方法。

然后，他做了什么呢？

他要求Dean继续。

天使皱起眉头，试着找出一个自己允许这种事发生的理由。想了一会儿，能想到的唯一一件事就是他服下的药物。

‘ _ _你这个傻瓜，别再自欺欺人地找借口了。那就是你，是你让他继续的，跟药物没有任何关系。__ ’

“唉，上帝啊。”他低声叹息，把脸埋进那只一直被铐起来的手里。

但是Dean也操纵了他的情感。如果不是恶魔流露出的温柔让他想起了从前的Dean，他永远不会主动提出那种要求。所以，责任绝对不是完全在他身上……对吧？

Cas咬着嘴唇，把手放下了，开始仔细地清洗身体，尽量避开最深的伤口。当他的手碰到脖颈的时候，伤处的疼痛让他畏缩。Dean曾经险些在狂怒中将他掐死，一想起这件事他就感到心寒。

‘ _ _我必须记住，__ ’他想，‘ _ _记住恶魔的真面目。__ ’

Cas调匀呼吸，向后仰起头来，清洗头发。在用淋浴把头发洗干净之后，他起身离开浴缸，用毛巾擦干身体。

传来一阵敲门声，他安静地听着。

敲门声再次响起，这次他注意到那人敲的不是浴室门，而是外面房间的门。

Cas把浴巾裹在腰间，踮起脚尖，一瘸一拐地悄悄靠近门口。

Crowley的男中音传进来。“我只是想让你知道，我刚刚结束了一场有趣的交谈。”他的嗓音听起来很傲慢。

Dean沉默了一秒钟。

“然后呢？”他问道，听起来不怎么感兴趣。Cas能生动地想象出Dean在胸前交叉双臂的模样。

“我从别处收到一个好得 _ _该死__ 的报价。如果你没有更好的，好吧，那么——”Crowley短暂地停顿了一下，“……正式结束。”

Dean大笑了很久，这让Cas感到紧张。他一头雾水，想知道这两个恶魔究竟在谈论什么。

“你想敲诈我？”Dean笑后问道。他的嗓音很安静，但更具有威胁性。Cas不得不把耳朵贴在门上才听得清。“——我不会给你任何东西。并且现在我建议你离开，因为我们之间已经正式结束了。”

一阵沉重的脚步声突然朝浴室靠近，Cas连忙后退几步。门突然开了，Dean站在门外，Crowley在他身后几英尺之外。

Cas的视线在两个恶魔之间来回跳跃，最后落在Crowley的脸上，地狱之王的表情里带着一些深意。

一只手抓住他的前臂。他把目光从Crowley脸上移开，望向Dean，发现他的脸上有些烦躁，眉头紧皱。

“我想我说过建议你离开了。”Dean对Crowley发出最后通牒，甚至没有转身。

Cas看到那个阴暗的身影走出房间，然后Dean拖着他从浴室出来，把他带到衣橱前面，打开橱门，里面有折叠整齐的衣服。

“自己穿好衣服，我五分钟之后回来，”Dean吩咐道，如他所说地离开了房间。

Cas怀疑地看着门口，但是当一阵气流拂过潮湿的身体时，他打了个冷颤，迅速扫视着面前衣物。最后叹了口气，伸手拿起了第一眼看到的一件灰色织物。


	12. 让我们一直走到天际

“我们要去哪儿？”在车里沉默地坐了几分钟之后，Cas问道。

太阳已经落山了，他们离开地堡车库时正是黄昏。Cas透过车窗向外张望，还是搞不懂他们要去什么地方。他心中惴惴不安，因为Dean从陪他走出房间之后就没说一句话。

“跟几个朋友聊聊天，那些跟我一样受够了 _ _某人__ 的朋友。”Dean说着，没看他。

‘某人’指的是Crowley吗？显然他们之间还没有达成共识。

如果Cas说他对那些细节不感兴趣，那是撒谎。Dean到底要做什么？领导一次推翻地狱之王的起义吗？但是到目前为止，Dean还从来没有让Cas觉得他是那种想谋朝篡位的角色。并且恶魔是这样的一个团体，也许有几分……传统意义上的不寻常。

但显然，变成恶魔可以改变一个人的性格。Cas很清楚这一点，他直接经历了他的好友变成恶魔的全过程。也许Dean要干一番大事报复之前在地狱里受的苦，Cas记得他过去从来不是一个轻易原谅的人。

就在天使反复琢磨的时候，车停在一个小城镇的街区，一家霓虹灯有些破碎的酒吧前。

Dean蹦跶地下了车，Cas不想下去，直到听见Dean敲着他这侧的车窗。他只好烦躁地走到外面，一阵深秋的凉风向他致敬。

Cas试着在冷风中把脖子缩进身上穿着的毛衣里，双手埋在口袋。当他转过身时，看到Dean已经朝酒吧走去。

Cas暗自叹息，跟了过去。但他发现恶魔并没有走进酒吧，反而走进旁边一条小巷。

‘好吧，跟以前不太一样。’Cas思索着，虽然在克制着自己别翻白眼。他追上Dean的脚步，两人走进小巷深处的黑暗，直到来到一处头顶有一盏路灯的地方。

灯光照亮了狭窄的小道和垃圾箱。Cas站在Dean身后，处于灯光暗淡的阴影中，小心地查看四周。他绝对不想跟 _ _更多__ 恶魔打交道，老天保佑。

两个身影从暗处走出来，一男一女。他们简短地跟Dean打了个招呼，然后那个女人朝Cas这边看过来。

“那是谁？”她问道，交叉双臂，朝Dean眯起眼，“我以为你会一个人来。”她嚼着泡泡糖，说话的样子让Cas皱眉。

Dean转过身来，示意天使走到光亮处。这种时候反抗Dean没什么意义，于是天使顺从地走到了灯光之下。

“他是Cas！”男人惊讶地叫道，后退了一步。“那个来自天堂的天使。”他穿着一件破旧的皮夹克和一双摩托靴，这身行头让他看上去像是刚跳下一辆摩托车。

在Cas能说任何话之前，那个女人先开了口。“他不可能是天使。他的荣光去哪儿呢？”她上上下下地打量Cas。

Dean窃笑两声，伸出一只胳膊搂住Cas。“我把他的荣光夺走了。”

Cas能听出Dean语气中的得意，看到他脸上自信满满的微笑。天使迟疑了一下，然后大胆地朝那两个恶魔看了一眼。

那个女人很久没再咀嚼，把泡泡糖吐到肮脏的角落。他们看起来都那么……深信不疑？他们真的相信Dean的话吗？

Cas张嘴想要抗议，但身体突然被一种无形的力量推到墙上，喘不过气，也动弹不得。‘这是恶魔的力量。’他意识到了，开始寻找源头。

是Dean。Dean阻止了他说出真相。他为什么要说谎？

当Cas试着移动时，他畏缩了。那束缚的力量如此强大，作为人类的他根本无法战胜。

“我还从来没见过失去荣光的天使。”男人说，眼睛里闪烁着好奇，朝Cas走近一步。这时天使仍紧贴在墙上，男人在继续前进之前向Dean投以询问的眼神。“可以确认一下吗？”他问。

Dean看了Cas一眼，又看向那个恶魔，简短地点了一下头。

“但是不准碰到他。”Dean低吼了一声，作为警告。监视着那个家伙慢慢走近被压在墙上的天使。

恶魔越是接近，Cas越是焦虑不安。Dean的压制力量让他无法说话，甚至连正常呼吸都艰难。

在男人走到之前，那个女人忍不住发话了。“你把他的荣光夺走了？怎么做到的？”她的声音听起来有些疑虑。

Cas很好奇Dean会如何回答，他试着从耳中传来的沉闷的砰砰心跳中听清Dean在说什么。

“达成协议之后，我会告诉你所有细节。”Dean轻松地答道。

Cas没再去听后面的对话，因为那个来自地狱的飙车党正目不转睛地盯着他，跟刚才的样子判若两魔。

“去找寓言仙女。”他低声说，声音很小，只够Cas勉强听见。然后他就转身走了，散漫地走回那个女人身边。

Cas能做的只有目视前方，试着理清刚才发生的事究竟有什么意义。

三个恶魔继续低声交了一会儿，然后朝不同方向离开了。

Dean满脸愉快地向Cas走来，伸手抚摸着他的脸。在收到天使恳求的视线后，他终于决定释放他。

恶魔只是抖了抖手腕，Cas就从墙上落了下来，跌进Dean怀里。他大口呼吸着空气，双手抓住对方上臂。

“抱歉让你受了点儿苦，但我不能让你搅了我的计划，Cas。”Dean说着，扶天使站起来。在Cas能自己站稳之后，Dean带他走回汽车那边。

“究竟怎么回事？你为什么要对他们撒谎？”Cas追问道，努力拖着受伤的脚踝跟上Dean的脚步，其实心里并没有对Dean能回答这个问题报太大希望。不过当他们坐进车里之后，Dean开口了。

“我只能说，你是计划中很重要的一部分。”他说，把车开到返回地堡的路上。

听到这句话之后，Cas安静地望向车窗外。

一句话在他脑海中不断重复—— _ _去找寓言仙女。__ 那是什么意思？听起来像是一个标题……什么东西的标题？一本书？一出戏剧？一部电影？一场表演？

为什么恶魔要对他耳语？难道是不想被Dean听到？

这句话似乎是一个信息，飙车族恶魔的表情深深地烙印进他的意识里，异常清楚。

天使不断思索着，直到他们抵达地堡车库。

Dean刹车停下。“我要去休息一下，看会儿电视。你可以去吃些东西。”他说着，身体往后压着靠背，在狭小的车里伸了个懒腰。

Cas答应了，由Dean扶着走进厨房。他给自己做了个三明治，咬下一大口，做了个苦相。显然，金枪鱼和芥末搭配在一起不太好吃。不过他已经做完了，就要吃光。

于是天使端着那盘三明治走出厨房，来到图书馆。他又咬了一口三明治，眼睛徘徊在书架堆积的书上。

这时，有个想法闪过他的大脑——那是一本书，是书名！

Cas急忙放下盘子，开始扫视书架。他的食指滑过许多书背，寻找着那个特殊的名字。越是接近F打头的字母，心脏越是砰砰乱跳。

 _ _《常绿树的指南……》，《进化……》，《关于……的事实》，《寓言仙女》__ ……找到了！他的后背一阵冷一阵热。在把书抽出来之前，脑海中响起一个警告——如果Dean在这个时候过来怎么办？

他不知道书里有什么，但最好去看看Dean是不是在忙着。

Cas踮起脚尖朝Dean房间的方向走去，越是靠近，听到的电视噪音越大。他还隐约听到Dean在对节目评头论足。

他正在看电视，现在是个好机会。

于是Cas返回图书馆，迅速挑出那本书，走到房间一个能藏身的角落，内心深处仍有些担心Dean会随时进来。

匆匆瞥了一眼之后，他用颤抖的手打开书本。一道柔和的蓝光照亮了他的脸，他盯着镶嵌在书页中间的小瓶子。瓶子里充满了闪着蓝白色光辉的流动的雾——那是天使的荣光。

Cas愣住了。那美丽的微光就像是黑暗中的灯塔，能把他从困境中拯救出去。

他盯着瓶子看了一会儿，感觉有滴眼泪顺着脸颊滑落。‘ _ _一定是幻觉，__ ’他想，‘ _ _一个残忍的恶作剧。__ ’

但是当他用手指拂过这层玻璃时，一种熟悉的温暖顺着指尖传递到他的胳膊。

这绝对是天使的荣光。可究竟是谁的荣光？是他失去的荣光吗？Cas不敢抱有这种奢望。

夺取另一个天使的荣光绝不是他想做的。但这是一个绝地反击的机会，他不想浪费。

Cas深呼吸一口气，把小瓶从书里拿了出来，这才看到瓶下压着一张小纸条，上面写着一行字。

“今晚十一点打开。”

Cas把荣光塞进裤子口袋，思考了小纸条一秒钟，然后合上书本，连同里面的小纸条一起放回书架。

他站在原地，停留片刻，双手在身体两侧弯曲，大脑飞快地思考着。‘ _ _我现在就可以使用荣光，恢复我的力量控住__ Dean _ _，把他锁在某个安全的地方，然后寻找__ Sam _ _的下落。但是……晚上十一点，不管是谁给我的荣光，他必然有一些计划。’__

 _ _‘现在几点了？__ ’

他转过身，盯着房间另一面墙上的钟表。

还有两个小时。

天使平静地呼出一口气，决定听从纸条上的安排。他把那盘三明治端回厨房，连盘子带食物都倒进垃圾桶。他打起精神，沿着走廊朝Dean的房间走去，脑海中逐渐形成一个计划——他得让Dean有事可做，不能闲下来。

当他敲响房门时，仍能听到电视机的声音。心脏在胸膛中剧烈跳动，他不得不闭上眼睛，试着冷静下来。

门开了，Dean英俊的脸上露出一抹略微惊讶的神情。

“好吧，好吧，瞧瞧谁来了？”他慢吞吞地说，手上拿着一瓶啤酒。

‘ _ _很好，__ ’Cas想，‘Dean _ _有点喝醉了。__ ’他停顿了一拍，然后安静地开口。“我想和你谈谈。”

这句话听起来不错，没有一点儿可疑之处。Cas手心里全是汗水，手指紧张地藏在身后，等待恶魔的反应。

Dean立刻扬起唇角，将房门完全打开，邀请天使进来。

Cas跨过门槛，在走到房间中央时尽量不看那张床。

“你想谈什么？”

Dean的问题来了，嗓音有些沙哑。他放下啤酒瓶，示意Cas坐到床上。

天使照做了，果断得出奇。他把双手放在膝盖上，转向坐在旁边的恶魔。Dean仍在对他痴痴地笑，他紧张地咽了下口水。

“我……我想问问，关于那天在小巷里的事。”

Dean的眼神变得犀利起来，所有醉态都消失了。他盯着Cas，显然想在天使脸上找到一些线索。然后他眨了眨眼，深吸一口气，向后靠去，一只手放在羽绒被上。

“那就问吧。”

这就是Cas能得到的所有回复，不过至少比在开车回来时好多了。于是他清了清嗓子，瞥了一眼床头柜上的数字时钟——红色数字显示着离十一点还有一个小时。

“你想成为地狱之王吗？”这是最直接的问法，但似乎是最好的做法。

Dean把头往后一仰，放声大笑。

这是某种古怪的笑声，没有发自内心的快乐，只有自大和狂妄，让Cas不寒而栗。

等Dean逐渐平静下来之后，他装模作样地擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，倾身向前，伸出一只胳膊搂住对方肩膀。

“我对这种事没兴趣，Cas。”他说得好像这是世界上最明显的事情，“不过呢，”他靠近Cas，像是在他耳边低语，“你说对了一件事。我 _ _会__ 看着Crowley下台，而且还是他被他自己的小跟班们拉下台。”

Dean用空着的那只手沿着Cas的手臂轻轻抚摸，一路向上，手指攀到他的脸侧，扳过下巴，让他再次看着自己眼睛。

Cas能感觉到恶魔的呼吸扑打在他的嘴唇上。

“你说过，我是计划里面重要的……一部分？”Cas气喘吁吁，试着盯住对方的眼睛，而不是他的嘴唇。Dean离得那么近，让他分心。

“你是Castiel。”Dean回答，目光在天使的脸上徘徊，最后停留在他的嘴上，用拇指描绘着双唇轮廓，“你是上帝的天使。而我，来自地狱的恶魔，让你成为了我的私有物。”他怜爱地微笑，仿佛在回味童年的美好时光，“你猜，当我告诉其它恶魔他们根本不需要国王的命令才能搞破坏，想干什么就干什么时，他们会怎么做？”

环住Cas肩膀的那只手拢得更紧了，将他整个人拉进怀里。他不得不抬手挡在Dean胸口，让两人保持一点点距离。

Cas屏住呼吸，他在恶魔的眼睛里看到一丝闪耀着狂野的微光。

“他们会相信，我夺走了你的荣光，只是因为我有这个力量。”Dean总结道。

“你想……打乱地狱的秩序？”Cas不敢相信地抽了口气。

Dean眨了眨眼睛。“差不多吧。”他说，握紧的手放松了一点儿，但手臂的重量仍然压着Cas。他舔了舔嘴唇，把两人的脸贴在一起，稍微闭上眼睛，神色迷离，“不过我现在真正想要的，就是让你呻吟着喊出我的名字……”他轻轻吻着天使，只是蹭了蹭嘴唇，像是在试水。

Cas闭上眼睛，思考他要如何让Dean“忙碌”到十一点，距离现在还有一段时间。书架上的荣光仍然是个谜，令他着实紧张不已。

Dean向后退去，脸上露出疑惑，随后微笑。“你呀，你这颗诡计多端的小脑瓜里又在想什么呢？”他用手指轻弹了一下Cas的额头。

Cas胃里顿时涌出冰冷的恐惧，目不转睛地瞪着恶魔。

‘Dean起疑了吗？’

但在他能结结巴巴地扯出一个谎之前，Dean大笑着把他推到床上，但动作并不粗鲁。“别这样看着我，我会被你引诱。”说着，他在天使身边躺了下来，再次亲吻着他，动作温柔而坚定。

‘感谢上帝，’Cas有些后怕地想，‘幸好他没发现。’

不过他仍对Dean的 _ _狡猾__ 回答感到一些担心，决定最好把双手放到身体两侧。他的手指真的颤抖得太厉害了。

噢，Dean吻他的方式，‘就像上次那样。’他想。如此美好，感觉那么轻柔，亲昵，让他的思绪开始轻飘飘地游离。他半眯起眼睛，觉得自己可能会在这个亲吻中迷失。所有懒洋洋的小动作，所有令人意乱情迷的气息和味道，都来自Dean。

然后天使想起了，那个能解决一切问题的东西就在他的口袋里。他恨不得现在就伸手拿出小瓶，取回荣光，带着Dean离开这里，去找Sam。但是他不能这么鲁莽，必须再坚持一会儿。

不过，此时此刻要他假装面前这个男人就是从前的Dean一点儿也不难。他想象着Dean脸上的纹路，饱含笑意的眼睛，鼻翼两侧的雀斑，亮晶晶的阳光在那双绿眸中微微荡漾。还有，当他说了些怪怪的话时Dean看着他的眼神。

Cas的心被收紧了，被那些回忆，还有他们现在正在做的事。他的胳膊不自觉地环住Dean的脖子，开始忘情地吮吸着他的唇舌。这个吻越来越深，但并不感觉仓促。想到口袋里的小瓶子，他的心中感到平静，还有兴奋。

‘很快一切就结束了。我会治好你，Dean。’他坚定地想，把对方拥抱得更紧。

Dean发出一声低沉的呻吟，双手滑到Cas的衬衫底下，温柔地抚摸他的胸口，让他愉悦地喘息。他把手指埋在Dean的头发里，只是用手指轻轻拽着头发，让他更加靠近。

当Dean稍微后退，只是看着Cas时，两个人都气喘吁吁。Dean用伸进衬衫里的手指揉捏着他的乳头，使他倒抽一口冷气。

“Cas……”Dean的嗓音粗糙而深沉，沙哑得不像话，“让我帮你。”他说着，脱掉了Cas的衬衫。Cas没有反抗，只是顺从地让衬衫滑到旁边床上。然后Dean再次亲吻着他，更多爱抚落在他身上各处。

渐渐的，Dean将双手下降到Cas的腰上，解开了腰带，手指滑进长裤里面，想要脱下天使剩下的衣服。

Cas立刻盯着口袋。他已经能看到荣光散发的模糊光晕了，不禁开始恐慌。

如果小瓶掉出来怎么办？

他连忙腾出两只手，打算自己脱掉长裤，这样就不会暴露秘密。但在他有任何动作之间，外面传来一阵声响。

两个人都停了下来。他们侧耳倾听，面面相觑，脸上带着类似的吃惊。

又响了一次。显然，声音来自地堡的入口。

Cas拼命想看一眼钟表，但他忍住了。相反，他努力皱起眉，装得像是他跟Dean一样惊讶。

恶魔从床上一跃而起，带起一阵风，让Cas打了个冷颤。他在离开房间前转过身来，给了天使一个警告的眼神。“待在这里。”他的语气出奇的平静，然后便无声无息地离开了房间。

门刚关上Cas就立刻起身，穿回衣服。他看向床头柜上的闹钟——十点五十八分。

就是现在！

焦虑淹没了他，他不得不深吸一口气，提醒自己现在该结束这场噩梦了，他能做到。

Cas从口袋中取出小瓶，握在手心里，感受荣光的温暖。

终于，他打开了瓶盖。荣光立即从瓶中升起，迅速朝他涌来，就算他想阻止也不可能了。薄雾飘进他的口中，用强烈的炙热填满了他的身体。热量在体内不断凝聚，扩散，最终充斥着他的每一条血管。光辉让他短暂地失明了几秒，又重新明亮。他又感受到了力量，这感觉难以形容。

身上伤口带来的疼痛和饥饿感完全消失了。他的感官变得敏锐，作为人类时对死亡的恐惧也消退得无影无踪。他的思绪平静下来，这段时间的所有经历逐渐离开了他，只剩下一种挥之不去的感觉—— _ _错误__ 。

这很不对劲。

一开始他想不通这感觉从何而来，接着他明白了。‘这不是我的荣光，而是另一个天使的。’

他一动不动地站在这个太过安静的房间，试着展开翅膀，但是失败了。‘是啊，这意味着我还没有完全恢复，得多加小心。’

他抬起右手微微握拳，感觉荣光的力量在血管中流淌。

就在这时，外面传来更多动静。

Cas瞥了一眼闹钟，上面显示着他时间不多了。于是他急忙冲向房门，抓住门把手时一下子击碎了它。他并不是有意弄坏门。‘必须多加小心。’他对自己说。

没时间了，他要追上Dean。


	13. 并且我们有着树木般固深的根茎

确定声音传来的方向之后，天使迈着稳健而轻盈的步伐迅速靠近。墙壁从身侧略过，一扇扇门和一盏盏灯从眼角向后退去，他毫不在意。

声音越来越响亮。那是低吼，咕哝，还有打斗的动静。Cas绷紧手臂肌肉，阻止自己冲到现场。他在一个拐角处站住，谨慎地靠在墙上向外张望，看到Dean和Sam正在搏斗。

Cas深吸一口气，冲出拐角。当他调动出体内的天使力量时，眼睛里闪出蓝光。

现在到了结束一切的时候。

天使用双臂紧紧抱住Dean，将他困住。恶魔疯狂咆哮，想要挣脱困束。但是没用，Cas牢牢地固定住了他。

Sam站在几步之外，评估现状，抬起一只颤抖的手理了理头发。

Dean还在挣扎，Cas不得不更加用力地勒住他。“Dean！”他在恶魔耳边厉声叫道，“结束了！”

恶魔不肯妥协，朝他凶狠地嘶吼，呲出牙齿。Cas调动出最深处的荣光力量，用它们来压下Dean的意识。恶魔终于虚弱地哼了一声，无力地倒进他的怀里。

Cas松了口气，弯曲膝盖，抱着Dean小心翼翼地跪下。对付这样强大的恶魔消耗了不少荣光，他得休息一会儿。

他听到Sam走过来的声音，疲倦地抬起头，但仍然将Dean抱在胸前。Sam的胳膊还挂在吊带上，不过看起来已经比上次好多了。在他也跪下来之前，Cas朝他微微一笑。

Sam的手落在Cas肩膀上，眼神似乎有些困惑。但总的来说，他的表情很宽慰。

“见到你真好，Cas。”Sam轻声说，嘴角弯起一个谨慎的微笑。不管怎么说，他曾经抛下过Cas，也许他在担心他当时很难过。但Cas自始至终都没有责怪过他。“你还好吗？”

标准的Winchester式关怀。不过这一次，Cas可以更加诚实地回答了。

“我很好，Sam。”

Cas试着模仿Sam的样子，把手放在他的肩膀上，希望他不要担心。

Sam简略地握住他的手，然后低头看着失去意识的哥哥，皱皱眉。他把手移开了，从各个角度观察着恶魔的脸。

Cas看着Sam的举动，意识到他终于能问些问题了。“你还好吗？你是怎么进来的？你知道是谁给了我荣光吗？”他一股脑地把这些问题丢了出去。

Sam看回天使，安静地叹了口气。“我很好。”他只回答了第一个问题，便从地上站了起来，“等我们把Dean安顿好，我就把一切都告诉你。”

就目前来看，这大概是最好的决定。Cas点了点头。尽管他仍忍不住自己的好奇心，但还是让Sam帮他把Dean扶起来，带进地牢。

 

  * ·· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···



 

“你知道我们现在该怎么治愈他吗？”Cas问道，当他们再次把Dean绑在椅子上。

Sam稍微笑了笑，指着桌子，上面再次出现了那只便携式冷冻箱。“如果上回的治疗没有被Dean的逃跑中断，他现在已经恢复成人类了。”

他的嗓音中流露出悲伤，眼神很沮丧。但他又看了看Dean，下巴上的肌肉在抽搐。“这次我要亲眼盯着他，直到最后，Cas。我要把我的哥哥找回来。你拿回天使力量实在是太好了，我们真的需要它。”

在Sam说这些话的时候，脸上始终带着悲伤的微笑。他朝桌子大步走过去，从冷冻箱中取出第一支注射器，朝昏迷的哥哥靠近。他弹了弹针管，排出里面的几个小气泡，对Cas点点头，把净化过的血液缓缓推进Dean的脖子里。

“说到我的力量，”Cas打破了地牢的沉默，“无论如何，到底是谁把荣光放进图书馆的一本书里？”

Sam没有看他，似乎忙于把手中注射器里的血液全都打完。

天使耐心地等待着，直到Sam叹了口气，放下一支空针管。

“我不知道具体是谁操作的，但主意是我出的。”他回答道，Cas只是冲他皱眉。“我……我做了一个交易。”他凝视着Cas，但没有继续往下说。

Cas疑惑地扬起一侧眉毛。“你做了一个交易，跟……”他的嗓音消失了，看着Sam伸手去拿另一支灌满血液的注射器。

他害怕知道答案，因为他已经猜到了。

“和Crowley。”Sam承认道。

Cas闭上眼睛，他的担忧被证实了。Sam做了什么？把灵魂卖给了地狱之王吗？“唉，Sam。”他叹了口气，用手挡住自己的脸。

“是的，我知道这样不妥。但是，非常时刻需要非常措施。另外，我没有承诺把灵魂交给Crowley。你我都很清楚，Dean永远不会允许我这样做，他会想尽一切办法阻止我。”

Sam看了一会儿地板，然后抬起头来，直接回答了Cas那个没有问出口的问题。“我给了他第一刃。”

这么说，那把能杀死一切活着的东西的武器落到了Crowley手中。他想要用第一刃干什么？不过没有该隐血印的话，那把刀还能有什么用呢？

好吧，这样想想，其实情况并不是特别糟糕。他不能责怪Sam，换成他也会这样做。眼下再也没有什么能比Dean的事更重要了。

“所以，给Crowley提供了一个‘好得该死的报价’的那个人就是你。”Cas问道，想起Crowley和Dean的最后一次谈话，他还记得当时地狱之王看着他的眼神。现在一切都说得通了。这没什么可惊讶的，Crowley从不做赔本的买卖。

“他……他跟Dean说过这件事？”Sam疑惑地问。

“是啊，听上去他已经稳操胜券了。要我说，这确实是Crowley能干出的事。”Cas总结道。

这时，Dean的身体开始小幅度地抽搐起来，天使吓了一跳，给Sam投去一个相当担忧的目光。

年轻的Winchester愁容满面。“是啊，上次你不在这里。在注射了第五次之后，Dean就会这样。我当时感到很不安，才决定休息一下。”他羞于说下去，因为都是他的疏漏才导致了Cas之后承受了那么多的痛苦。“如果这些对你来说太难直视，你可以离开——”

“不。”Cas不会再犯同样的错误，“我要留下来，以防万一。现在你需要我的力量，我们没法预测恶魔会出什么状况。”

“我当然需要。只是你看起来有点累。如果你想休息——”Cas正要再次开口打断，Sam举起一只安抚的手，平静地说了下去，“——那边有我搬来的一把椅子，你去坐一会儿吧。如果有事发生的话，你应该能及时过来帮忙。”他指了指Dean背后，果然有一把靠墙的椅子，几乎被阴影吞没了。

‘我可以稍微休息一会儿。’Cas在心里想，叹了口气。他对Sam点点头，走过去坐下了。

天使把脸埋在手中，听着Sam来回走动的脚步声，衣服沙沙作响的声音，还有被绑住的Dean在抽搐时发出的细微动静。

他不想承认，但他此时此刻感到某种前所未有的焦虑。Dean会回到从前的样子吗？他能记得自己是恶魔时发生的一切事情吗？Cas不知道该对清醒后的Dean说什么好。也许他应该离开，让Dean完全恢复，就像他恢复荣光。他无法预测当Dean看到他的脸时会有什么反应。

Cas感觉双腿肌肉在紧张地弹跳。‘Sam一完成治愈我就离开。我真的应该离开。让他们兄弟俩单独谈一谈……’

他正想着，意识被突然安静的气氛打断。沙沙声和脚步声消失了，也不再有抽搐的动静。

Cas猛地睁开眼睛，抬头看到Sam拿着一支空注射器，脸上十分担忧。然后他听见一声呻吟，让他条件反射地想起了Dean对他做的一切。但那感觉如此遥远，像是多年之前的经历。

‘振作起来。’他告诉自己，给自己暗暗打气，眼睛没有离开Dean的背影。

第二声呻吟传来，听起来Dean现在十分痛苦。

“呃啊……Ss……”他含糊不清地嘟囔。

Sam忙扔下注射器，蹲在哥哥面前，注视着他的眼睛。天使能看到Sam睁大眼睛，眼神充满希望。

“Ss……Sam……？”

他们一定是对视上了，因为Sam的表情突然悲喜交加，尽管仍有一点犹豫。

“是我，Dean。你现在……变回自己了吗？”Sam担心地问。

Dean吞咽着，再次呻吟。“我想是的。”他回答道，抬了抬肩膀，缓解脖颈上被针扎的疼痛。

Cas仍坐在Dean背后的那把椅子上，浑身瘫软，只是眼睁睁看着面前的一切。Sam没有告诉Dean他也在场，也许这样最好。‘快离开罢。’他这样想，可他疯狂地渴望留下。他只想知道Dean现在好不好。

“哦，天呐。”Dean突然低声叫道，“ _ _Cas__ 。”他无力地垂下了头，Sam的脸色异常严峻。“Sam，我……我都做了些什么？”

Dean的嗓音中充满痛苦，呼吸也变得越来越急促。Sam抓住他的上臂，苦苦哀求，“Dean， ** **Dean**** ，冷静下来。那不是你，听到了吗？那不是你。”他似乎在为Dean重复，但他在说最后一句时顿了一下，越过Dean的肩膀望向Cas。

Cas能看到Dean在剧烈颤抖，不由得呼吸加速。

“哦， _ _上帝__ _ _啊__ 。”Dean哀叹着，头垂在胸前，开始失声痛哭。Cas紧紧握住双手，像是在祈祷，指关节由于用力而发白。

“ _ _Cas__ ，唉，我都对他做了些什么……”Dean哭得很厉害，Cas甚至不确定他还能不能顺畅地呼吸。听着那悲伤的哭声，眼泪顺着他自己的脸也流了下来。他不想发出声音让Dean听到，只能用力把泪水眨掉。

“Dean，嘘，你得冷静。”Sam说着，抱住不断颤抖的哥哥。

Dean花了一段时间才平静下来，能够再次开口说话。Sam解开了他身上的绳子，跪在他面前。Dean仍呆呆地坐在椅子上，双手捧着脸。

Cas感到一阵心酸，无声地拭去了自己的眼泪。

“Sam……我不能见他。我不能。”

这句话把Cas的心给揪疼了。

“没关系，你不必马上见他。至少不是现在。我相信他会理解。”Sam试着安慰Dean。

Dean抬头看着他。“理解什么？”他突然恼火起来，“理解被所谓的朋友虐待？殴打？ _ _强暴__ 了将近两个星期？”

Cas盯着Dean的后脑勺，心在剧烈狂跳。

“我 _ _伤害了__ 他，Sam。我伤害了我最好的朋友。我到底该怎么办？要如何弥补这一切？”

Sam叹了口气。“听着，我知道发生了什么，并且我知道那不是你。”

“那 _ _就是__ 我，Sam。所有事情都是我干的。”

“不！那不是你！”

Cas的声音突然从后面响起。Dean猛地转身，差点摔下椅子。

现在Cas已经从角落的阴影中站了起来，向前几步。当他望向Dean，他从他的脸上看到了无尽的恐惧与内疚，心痛得难以言喻。他多么希望能把那些悲伤的表情从Dean脸上抹去，把恶魔给他留下的苦楚回忆带走。从技术上讲，他可以做到。但如果没有Dean的同意，他决不会擅自消除他的记忆。

“Cas……”Dean的声音消失了，甚至连这个名字都叫不出口。他从椅子上站了起来，退后，与天使保持着距离。

Cas双手握成拳头。想要安慰Dean的冲动那么强烈，但显然，Dean并不想要他安慰。于是他留在原地，没有完全直视对方的眼睛。

“Cas，”Dean终于说出来了，“我……我——”他咽下抽泣，“我不知道该说什么。在发生了那些事之后，我甚至没资格跟你说一句对不起。”

Cas看到他挣扎着说出那些话，不忍心再让Dean折磨自己。“Dean。”

Dean听见天使叫出他的名字，再次掉下眼泪。Cas看到那双美丽的绿眼睛曾经充满了生命力，现在却如此悲哀，支离破碎。“我原谅你。”

这句话让Dean悲痛至极，身体跌到地上。Sam连忙冲到他身边。

Cas眼角的泪水干涸了，感觉到自己内心那强烈的爱。他爱Dean Winchester，爱这个成为了他最好的朋友的男人。他好像很久没见到Dean了，刚刚重逢。这是一个跟之前完全不同的Dean。他想让Dean明白，他并不为发生的事情责怪他，因为他爱他。可他说不出口。他确定真正的Dean对他只有友情。

天使小心翼翼地举起一只手，轻轻放在Dean头顶。他的能量通过手臂，进入到Dean的体内，让他平静下来。

Dean的身体不再颤抖。Sam了然地点点头，退后一步。

Cas在Dean面前蹲下，查看他的脸色。

“你不能这样做。”Dean深吸一口气，“你不能就这样轻易原谅了我。”

Cas露出一个安心的笑容。“我能，并且我会原谅你。我再次成为天使了，虽然不完全，但仍然是天使。我的身体已经痊愈了，我的心也是一样。”他没有提起他仍记得一切，仍对那些回忆感到恐慌，Dean没必要知道。“并且，当我告诉你那不是你的时候，你可以相信我。”他祈求上帝，让Dean一定要相信他。

Dean疯狂地在Cas的眼中探索着什么。“如果你认为那个人不是我，那么你为什么要说原谅我？”他问道。

“因为，你需要听到我这样说。因为我知道，你会永远自责下去。”Cas抬起放在Dean头顶的手，换成用两只手指压在他的额头中央，“我可以让你忘记一切。”他希望Dean能答应，但他知道他不会。

“不！”Dean果然躲开了，快得像是被烫了一下。“那对你和Sam都不公平！”

Cas轻轻叹了口气。“我懂了。那么，我想我现在该离开了。”

“你要去哪儿，Cas？”站在对面的Sam问道。

“我必须去拿回我自己的荣光。现在的荣光不是我的，我感觉这样不对。”Cas回答，已经抬起了胳膊，准备打响指瞬移走。他的灵魂很痛，只想离开这里。

但Dean伸手拦住了他。“等等！”他说，又迅速收回了自己的手。“让我——让我帮你吧。”他紧张地看着他，“求你了，Cas。”

他想赎罪，Cas能从他的脸上看出来。或许答应Dean的话，他能好过很多。

“好吧。但是你不需要先休息一下吗？”Cas关切地问。Dean刚从恶魔变回人类，任何经历过这些的人都会感觉精疲力尽。

“Cas说的对，Dean，你需要休息。并且，我想你身上还有伤。”Sam指着他的肩胛骨说。

是啊，那是Cas给恶魔Dean留下的小纪念品。他不安地转过身，看着低头思考的Dean。他看起来那么失落，只是站在那里，想要做些正确的事。天使为他感到心痛。

“不用那么着急。等你好一些的时候，我再来找你帮忙。”Cas建议道，但他看到Dean很不情愿。只有当Sam走上前来，推动着Dean朝地牢门口走去时，他才顺从。

Dean在出门前最后回了一下头，深深地看了天使一眼，然后跟Sam一起离开了。

在Dean离开之后，Cas感觉到孤独和失落。他疯狂地想要跟上他们的脚步，但他克制着自己不采取任何行动。

他原地站了好一会儿，试着弄明白这几分钟里发生的事情。或者几小时？他不确定。

噩梦终于结束了。‘这是真的吗？或者是一个新麻烦的开始？’他对这个想法有些生气。事情已经变好了，不是吗？不管怎么说，一切都会好起来。他会让事情再次步入正轨，向Dean展示这不是他的错，不必对他负责。

‘是时候去找找荣光的线索了。’他想着，深呼吸一口气，‘我要集中注意力……去做一些正事。’

一个响指之后，天使不见了。


	14. 尾声

Sam呼出一口气，最后看了一眼房间，确定都安排好了。他挂断电话，立即听到左边一阵沙沙的羽毛声。

“Sam，一切还好吗？”Cas的语气有些忧虑，手机仍拿在手里，没有收起来。

Sam并没有对Cas马上飞过来感到意外，毕竟他对这次 _ _紧急会议__ 的原因非常含糊其辞。“谢谢你来得这么快，Cas。”他笑着说。

天使对他皱眉，环顾四周，试图对目前状况作出判断，但他找不出任何跟紧急有关的事情。

“我不明白，”他开口问道，“你说的紧急情况是什么？”说着，他朝坐在房间角落桌边的Sam走近了一步。

就在这时，浴室的门开了。“所以我想我们应该结账离开——”话还没说完，Dean停住了，双手垂在身体两侧，脸上带着彻底的震惊。

Sam看到Cas也一动不动地定在原地，同样震惊地盯着Dean。

一阵尴尬的沉默之后，Sam清了清嗓子。“我猜你们两个非常需要单独谈一谈。我先出去了。”他站起来，打算离开房间。

“等等，”Dean在他身后叫住了他，“这就是你的计划？”他怒视着弟弟。

Cas则越来越困惑。“有人能告诉我这里到底发生了什么事吗？”他问道。

“我来告诉你发生了什么。”Dean听起来很生气，向Cas迈出去一小步，“你不声不响地消失了三个月，然后就这样出现了？显然，我们都被我这个爱操心的兄弟给骗了。”

现在Dean的愤怒指向Sam。后者仍不慌不忙地微笑，虽然收起了一点笑意。

“Dean，跟他谈谈好吗？拜托了。”他试图安抚。

“我不认为Cas想和我讲话，Sam。”Dean拒绝道，把身体转过去背对着天使，死盯地板。

Sam不得不忍住一个想翻白眼的冲动。这段时间以来他一直跟Cas保持联系。天使有时一天打几次电话过来，询问Dean的情况。但不管Sam苦口婆心地建议他应该亲自过来，他都说现在就见Dean不是个好注意。

三个月之后，Sam忍无可忍，决定打破两人之间的僵局。

“Dean，”Cas开口了，但他似乎非常不确定该说些什么，“对不起，我没有再跟你联系。”

Dean在胸前交叉双臂，不过这并不是生气的表现，而是下意识的防卫。他仍不肯看着天使，于是Cas继续说了下去，“我以为……见不到我，对你最好。”他听起来很难过，眼神沮丧。

Sam想走，真的。但他也想看看接下来会发生什么。万一他们两个人吵起来了，他还可以圆场。于是他沉默地坐在房间角落。

“我懂了。”Dean抬起目光迎向Cas的视线，“这意味着你仍然无法面对我，在我做了那些……”他生硬地笑了笑，“该死，我不是在怪你不理我。我明白，Cas。我只希望我的兄弟也明白，不要多此一举。”

在Sam能反驳之前，Cas朝Dean走近一步。“不，并不是这样。听我说， _ _看在上帝的份儿上__ ，我从来没有把你变成恶魔时候的所作所为怪到你的头上。”现在轮到天使生气了，“我只知道，你在恢复后第一次见到我时崩溃了。你没有看到你当时的表情，我再也不能——不能让你那样痛苦。”最后的几句话已经说得摇摇欲坠，拳头在他身体两侧握紧又松开。

“我以为你打算永远地离开我——我们。”Dean平静地陈述，双臂垂了下去，“并且，我选择接受你的决定。”

一个令人窒息的沉默降临，没有人再开口。

“看来我做了一个错误的决定。”Cas终于说道，同时沉重地坐在一张床上，“唯一一个能让我忍着不来见你的理由，就是Sam能随时告诉我你的情况。”

Sam默默赞赏Cas的坦白，但也担心Dean的反应。如果Dean对他给天使通风报信的行为生气，至少没有表现出来。

那两个人像是已经忘记了他的存在。他看到Cas低头盯着自己放在膝盖上的手，看到Dean用想念和愧疚的目光望向Cas。他希望这两个人能够敞开心扉，解决这个误会。

“有件事，我一直想要问你。”Cas说话时没有抬头，“当你是恶魔时，你说了一些话……像是，你终于可以不用再压抑内心的想法。”他终于抬起头来，“那些话是什么意思？”

Sam觉得自己不该继续听下去，太过界了。但他深思熟虑之后没有站起来，因为他不想走的时候打断他们的对话，那会毁掉这个重要时刻。

Dean凝视着Cas，眼神长久而深邃。最后，他深深地吸了一口气。“那时我说了很多丢脸的话，但是，至少我没有撒谎。那些话意味着，我一直……一直 _ _喜欢__ 你。”

最后一个音节落得很轻，Sam的目光在哥哥和天使之间来回跳跃。

只见他们仍注视着对方。不知过了多久，Cas起身朝Dean走来。而Dean惊慌失措地站在原地，就像一只即将撞上车灯的鹿，紧张得无法判断该进还是该退。

天使最终停在离Dean只有两英尺远的地方。

“那么现在，你仍然…… _ _喜欢__ 我吗？”他问。

Dean点点头。“是的！”他粗声粗气地回答。下一秒，他被突然扑上来的Cas紧紧地拥抱住了。

Sam看到Dean不敢相信地闭起眼睛，看到他满腔热情地回抱住Cas。现在他悄悄从椅子上站起来，蹑手蹑脚地走到门口。他的使命完成了。剩下的部分要那两个笨蛋自己搞定。

就在Sam即将在身后掩上房门时，他听见了Cas安静的声音。

“我也仍然喜欢你。”

 

 

<全文完>


End file.
